


Phenomenal

by MickeyUchiha98 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bloody Fights, Boxer Eren, Boxing! AU, Eruhan, F/F, F/M, M/M, New York, OC, Smoking, South Bronx, Trainer Erwin, ereri, jeankasa - Freeform, journalist levi, lots of development, street gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MickeyUchiha98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bronx isn't a place where it's easy. You deal with street gangs, homeless, drug addict, etc.</p><p>For Eren Yeager, living in a poor neighborhood with his family that struggles to pay rent and their mama gone. </p><p>We take a journey on how Eren became a well known boxer and the struggles he had to deal with, including friends, family, career, and his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. South Bronx

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at this:
> 
> Hey, guys! I'm writing an AU! boxer Eren! I got inspired by a song that was from a movie called, "SouthPaw" and the song was from Eminem. No, the Fanic is nothing like the movie but it inspired me lol xD The song, however, reminded me of Eren on how he doesn't :) Not only that i want you to be focus on your Otp, but I hope this Fanic inspire you as well and you get the whole message in the story, so, enjoy :'D 
> 
> Quick Note: I am adding some of my personal experiences and a few things on the way I grew up lol And, i have finish my Fanic on my notes, so, every three or four days, i will post a new chapter.

**Eren!**

**Eren!**

**Eren!**

_As I fight to the death._

"I can't believe it! Eren Jaeger isn't giving up this fight!"

_Till I take my last breath, I’ll prove whom the best man is._

"This has got to be one of the most exciting matches of all boxing history!"

 _Prevail at all costs, be the only one that’s left standin'_.

**Eren!**

**Eren!**

**Eren**

\- January 12, 1989 -

"Eren, wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes to find Mikasa sitting at the edge of my bed.

Groaning, I sat up from current position and rubbed my eyes.

"What, Mikasa?" I asked while stretching my arms out.

"It's time for school and you came home late last night," she got off my bed and walked towards the door. "Clean that scratch that is above your eye," she added before walking out of my room.

I rubbed the back of my neck and ignored what she said.

Mikas'a is my adopted sister. My family knew her parents before they were killed in an accident while driving home from work. Unfortunately, they died on impact. Mikasa didn't have anywhere to go so my parents took her in and continued raising her as if she were a part of the family. Since she was a month older than me, she often treated me like I were still a snobby little kid, and sometimes she could annoy the shit out of me but, she's doing no harm. She's just trying to look out for me.

Sighing loudly, I fell back on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I turned my head to the right where my family portrait was hanging next to my posters of legendary boxers and bands. 

I smiled softly and whispered, "Morning, Mom."

I propped myself up on my elbow and leaned forward to kiss her picture. From there, I got up from bed and dragged my feet across the dirty, tough carpet.

I removed my white muscle shirt and dropped it onto a pile of dirty clothes. Grabbing the rusty doorknob and opened up the door, I yawned. I stretched an arm up and sratched behind my head, closing the door.

Looking at myself in the dirty, spotted mirror, I looked like a sack of shit. My long, chocolate brown locks that were up to my shoulders were tangled and in knots. Random strands stuck out. On the corner of my lips was a patch of dried drool. Above my eyebrow was a small gash that had blood that had dried overnight. My emerald ocean colored eyes had bags under them, crust in the corners.

I turned on the faucet, got a handful of water and splashed it on my face. Water dripped from my chin and little droplets rolled down my neck onto my tan, toned chest. I rubbed my eyes and removed the crust. With my index finger, I touched my scratch and the dried blood clung to my fingertip.

I wet my hands and brushed my fingers through my hair. My fingers got caught in one of the knots. Bending down, I opened my white cabinet, and reached for my brown, wooden brush. I put my brush under the water so it could get a little wet. Splitting my hair in half, brushing near the end of my hair where the knots and tangles were. I did the same thing with the other half of my hair.

After I was done, I put my brush under the water, grabbed a handful of hair, and pulled them out, dropping it in the hole in the sink. I opened the cabinet and tossed my brush in. My hands went under the faucet again and I brushed my fingers through my soft locks.

My toothbrush was inside a blue cup. I grabbed my toothbrush and spread the toothpaste. As I put my toothbrush in my mouth, I start scrubbing in a circular motion, tasting the minty flavor on my tongue.

I grabbed the blue cup, filled it halfway with water, and rinsed my mouth. Gargled loudly I spit out the water and wiped my mouth with my hand. 

Turning the faucet off, I opened the door and quickly walked out. Glancing quickly towards my window checking to see if there was any snow. There wasn't. I walked towards my closet. As I opened the door, clothes fell and paper scattered on my floor.

"Fuck!" I grunted loudly.

I put my hands over my eyes and sighed irritably. Taking a step over the pile of clothes and paper, reaching for my black hoodie and a black and brown flannel that was hanging. Taking a step back, I bent down to pick up a pair of black jeans.

I went back to my bed and placed my clothes on top. Grabbing my hoodie, I put my arms through the sleeves. After that, I grabbed my flannel slide it in my arms. Sitting on my bed, I grabbed my jeans, sliding both my feet inside the hole and got up, pulling the jeans up. I sat back on my bed and bent down to reach for my black and white converse that were under my bed. I slipped both my feet in and tied them up.

I picked up my black backpack from the floor and made my way to the door. Walking through the small crowded hallways that were filled with boxes and books my nose caught a familiar smell. The smell sizzling, greasy bacon with a side of buttery biscuits made my mouth watery.

Being born and raised in the South Bronx, New York, wasn't easy. We had street gangs coming at night, like a pack of starving wolves; desperate to run its territory. Colorful graffiti art marked the brick burgundy walls of apartments, trains, and vans. They were beautiful pieces of art, vivid color from one spot to the next; it was like entering another dimension when you looked straight into those colors. Unfortunately, in this place, nothing is artistic to people who weren’t born here. It was ghetto, full of trash, and smoke was everywhere you looked. Dirty, smelly bums walked the streets, asking for change to buy some dope.  

Our household wasn't big. It was rather small. We lived in a brick building that was near our school. We had three small bedrooms and two bathrooms. Our living room was our kitchen, which had a small TV with two large antennas, a small wooden table with four chairs.

My pop, Grisha, was sitting on his chair, reading the New York Times paper. Dad was a smart, intelligent doctor, but living in the South Bronx, he didn't get paid that well. And what makes it worse is that after my mom died from breast cancer when I was 11years old, he pretty much shut himself down. He wouldn't go out like how he used to, to celebrate our birthdays. He wouldn’t even go to visit her grave every once in awhile. We didn’t even have those stupid family meetings when something good happened to us. 

Without mom, shit changed. All of us miss her and her beautiful smile.

"Ah, man!" Grisha whined. "Those freakin’ Yankees lost another game against the LA Dodgers!" Grisha reached for his coffee mug. "I'm telling you, those Dodgers have it coming next time." he said as he gulped down his coffee.

I put my bag down as I pulled the chair out. Mikasa put a plate in front of me. She went back into the kitchen and got the pan of eggs and bacon. With the black spatula, she poured half of the eggs onto my plate then onto hers. She put three pieces of bacon on my plate.

I smiled up at her. "Thank you, sis," I said as I picked up a piece of bacon.

"Welcome," she grabbed the fork and picked up a piece of egg, "eat well." Mikasa added before eating.

We quietly enjoyed eating our breakfast. My mouth got dried, so I got up and went to the fridge. I opened it up and searched for something to drink. 

"Great, we have nothing to drink?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ, we finished the juices and milk already," Grisha flipped a page from the newspaper.

"Shit, I'm thirsty," I said as I softly slammed the refrigerator door.

I saw Mikasa getting up from her chair with her plate.

"Finished already?" I asked while I sat back down to finish up my breakfast.

"I don't want to be late," she turned the faucet on, "plus, I have meet up with Jean." 

"You're still with that prick of a horse?" I rudely asked.

"He's not a prick," she washed her plate, "you're just mad because he beat you in basketball and it was a bet." Mikasa added before putting the plate in the dryer.

I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat with my empty plate. "Does he even treat you right?" I asked while grabbing the sponge from Mikasa's hand. 

"If he didn't then why would I be with him?" she said as she wiped her hands on her olive green high-waisted pants.

"He's still an asshole though."

"Uhhh, and do you a girlfriend?" Mikasa asked.

"I don’t have time for any dumb romance," I grabbed my bag from the floor, "I have more  _important_  things to do." I said as I put my straps over my shoulder.

"Speaking of important things, have you two found a job?" Grisha asked as he sipped his coffee.

"I actually have an interview tomorrow.” Mikasa said.

Girsha nod and look at me. "Eren?"

"Well, uhh, you see, Pops," I nervously chuckled. "I tried to find one, but nobody was available and-"

"Eren? We are three months behind on our rent and a few bills, please find a job somewhere. Try Manhattan or Brookyln." Grisha begged.

I sadly sigh. "Okay, Pops, I'll go to Manhattan today." 

Girsha smiled but then squinted. "What's that above your eyebrows?"

I touched my eyebrow that had the scar on it. "This? Oh! A branch cut my eyebrow," I stopped touching my scar, "I think I'm still growing," I added.

"Hmm, well by the time you're 18, you should stop growing," Grisha assumed.

I sighed in relief, thankful that he didn’t ask any more questions.

Girsha got up from his chair and adjusted his tie. "I, myself, am going to be home very late tonight," he grabbed his mug and rushed toward the sink, "so, Mikasa, I left some money so you can buy some groceries," he said as he washed his plate.

"Okay, dad," Mikasa said.

"Lately, people been coming in with broken noses and ribs," Grisha said as he walked in front of Mikasa and I, "oh, boy, these gangs are seriously getting worse by the minute." he added.

Mikasa gave me a side-glance. I ignore her sharp gaze and continue hearing my dad talk.

"Are they harming you guys?" Grisha asked.

"No, and if they did we would've beaten the hell out of them," I said.

"Better than being out in the hospital," Girsha said. "Well, you guys want a ride?"

"No," Mikasa grabbed my sleeves, "our school isn't far from here, but thank you, dad!" she said as she pulled me towards the door.

"Oh, okay then, have a nice day kids!" Grisha waved at us.

"Bye dad!" Both of us said as we left.

Mikasa forcefully pulled me down the stairs. 

"Ah, Mikasa! Geez, okay," I struggled to get out of her grip, "I said fucking let go!" I shoved her hands.

"Which gang was it this time?” Mikasa asked as she opened the gate door.

"Fuck off, Mikasa!" I said loudly. 

"Was it _18 Street Crips,_ again? Eren, you have to stop fighting these people, one of these days you’re going to get shot.” Mikasa said.

“But I'm still alive, Mikasa! Just drop it.” I irritably said.

Mikasa walked next to me. “No, today, I am going to help you look for-“

I angrily turned my head to Mikasa. "Oh, my, God, Mikasa, dont! I can do it on my own. I get that your trying to be the best sister in the whole wide world but for once let me do something on my own!" I respond.

Mikasa stopped walking. She grabbed a ruby necklace that our mother gave to her before she passed away. I know, Mikasa, is worried, but she knows I can handle myself; I'm street smart but then again, she just doesn't want to loose another family member.

"Okay," Mikasa quietly said.

"Sis, I'm sorry for yelling, but I want to support this family on my own." I calmly said.

 "It know, its’ just,” Mikasa paused, “I don’t want you to end up in the hospital or even get shot at,” she rubbed her shoulder, “I don’t want to loose another family.”

I smiled softly. "Trust, I won't. Your bro can take them all," I said as I flex my arm at her.

Mikasa smiled and shoved me playfully. "Okay tough guy."

Both of us chucked and continued walking. We made a right on the corner _of 99 Terrace View Ave. John F Kennedy High School_  was our home school. 

The school wasn't bad. It was the students that made it bad, students that ditched or did stupid shit in the bathroom. And I'm not just talking about smoking a fat blunt in the bathroom, or drinking booze. I'm talking about them sniffing coke and popping pills. That sort of shit. They just did it to be cool and all fucking hip.

I’ll admit, I used to smoke weed in middle school. Getting high like there was no tomorrow and high as a kite, eating a shit load of food after school with my friend, and doing other shit that wouldn't kill my high.

I wouldn't pass my limit, though; Heroin, coke, ecstasy, or shrooms—those drugs takes it too far. So I’d rather stick to smoking. Unfortunately, I stopped smoking after the cops caught me. I thought the alleyway was all clear, but I got caught with my buddy. It made me feel like shit because my dad’s disappointment got to me.

A year later, I went into high school and stopped smoking. Now, I just go on the rooftop with my buddy that I use to smoke with. Sometimes, I would miss those moments in middle school, but then again, those moments got me in a load of trouble. 

While Mikasa and I were walking down the front of the school, we saw a group of people having a fun little dance battle.

One kid was holding the boom box while two other kids were break dancing. I started swaying my head front and back to the beat of the song.

What can I say? The Bronx is the place where hip-hop was born.

In the group, I noticed one person that I recognized right away.

Jean Kirstein.

Jean could be nice, but a fucking asshole, which I don't get why Mikasa is attracted to him but he seems to make my sister happy. He has this crazy hair color: Dark brown on the top and light tan on the bottom. He was wearing a white sleeve and blue covered up jacket with a gray shirt underneath and a pair of gray pants with black converse.

Jean looked up and saw us. He smiled at Mikasa and waved at her. Mikasa waved back.

Jean came jogging towards her and gave her a hug. "Hey, babe," he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, Jean," Mikasa said back.

"Oh, brother." I passed by them, "Dipshit, have you seen, Armin?" I asked.

Jean glared at me and shrugged. "He should be near his locker or already in class." Jean assumed.

"Thanks." I said as I continued walking.

"See you in class!" Mikasa said. 

I put a hand up in the air and waved at her. As I went near the dancers, each of them said 'what's up' to me. I said it back.

I entered the black gates and went inside the school. The hallways were crowded as always. I walked towards my locker on the first floor, checking to see if Armin was waiting for me. I sighed loudly and went towards the stairs. 

_Riiinnnng_

I sighed loudly and walk to my first period class on the second floor. 

As I walked up the stairs, a group of girls said 'hey' or 'wanna hang out, stud?" to me. I just shook my head at them and told them I was busy.

Girls’ would find me attractive or they just like me for my eyes, but like I said, I wasn't nor would I ever be, interested in any of them. Maybe someday I could find someone who was worth my heart and not some druggie girl or Queen of The Bronx in this school. I needed someone who would be worth everything, someone that would always make me smile or even motivate me in something.

Shit, but to find someone like that had to wait. No girl in this shit hole was like that.

I entered my first period class, which was Biology. I saw Armin sitting at the end of the last row, reading _" To Kill A Mocking Bird"_. What a boring book we're reading in English class.

"Hey, Armin." I said as I sat next to him. 

"Hey, Eren." Armin happily said.

Armin, is Mikasa and my childhood best friend. He has blonde, short hair and baby blue eyes that reminded me of the sky. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with a gray sweater vest, wearing beige pants. 

"What happened to your eyebrow?" Armin curiously asked while pointing at his own eyebrow.

"Oh, this? Well, I fell down a couple of-"

"The street again, huh?" Armin interrupted.

"Maybe," I crossed my arms, "maybe not," I added.

Armin shook his head and closed his book. "You shouldn't be fighting with them, Eren. You’re going to get kill one of these days." Armin said.

"It's not my fault that they always attack for no reason. I fight them back for self-defense! Jeez, you and Mikasa always worry.” I crossed my arms.

"Oh, then Mikasa has said something?" Armin said as he took out a pencil from his backpack.

"You know that she’s always going to say something." I said back.

"She's just trying to be a good sister to you," Armin said in an obvious tone.

"I know and I love her for doing that, but I'm turning 18 in one month. The best thing she could for me is to boss me around less." I hopelessly sighed.

"I’d rather see you taking the bus then walking," Armin said.

"There are weirdos on the bus, man," I put my hand on top of Armin's head.

"True, but we just don't want you getting hurt." Armin mumbled.

"Armin, you've seen me fight, and by the looks of it, I hardly get hurt, so please don't worry about me." I grinned.

Armin shrugged. "Fine, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me and say _'Armin! Why didn't I listen to you and my sister!'_ And you die on the floor from internal bleeding," Armin joked.

I playfully shoved him which made both of us laugh.

_Riiinnngg_

Students quickly sat in their desk, going quiet. Our biology teacher came to stand in the front of the white board. "Okay, my senior class of 1989, today we'll be taking a test on-"

Mikasa quickly coming into the class interrupted the teacher.

The teacher crossed his arms. "You're late Ackerman," 

"Sorry, I'm on my period so I went to the bathroom," Mikasa said as she went toward her desk which was in front of Armin.

Students were snickering while our teacher grimaced. "I didn't need to know that, but please, don't be late to my class." the Teacher warned her.

"Yes, sir," Mikasa said back.

"Today, you guys are going to be taking a Bio test, so, please take out a pencil," the Teacher went to his desk and grabbed the test, "No copying other people's test," he added as he gave each row a couple of tests, so they could pass it to the back. “Or you’ll have big problems if I catch you.”

I nervously grabbed my test from the person in front of me. I wasn't ready for this shit.

"You have 35min." the Teacher said. "You can begin."

I didn't even bother picking up my pencil. I was so fucked. I didn't know what the fuck we were learning.

I saw Armin who was already on question six. 

_How the fuck did he do that?_

 

 


	2. John F Kennedy High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Test: 20 minutes -
> 
> I struggle to answer number 6. Sweating like a pig as I kept on repeating the same question in my mind.
> 
> Fuck Bio! This was the only class that is pretty much fucking up my grades.
> 
> "10 more minutes, class!" the Teacher inform us.
> 
> I yelp and looked at my test. I wasn't even halfway finish. I looked at Armin's test. He was almost finished.
> 
> "Pst!" I called Armin, "Armin!" I loudly whispered.
> 
> Armin gave me 'what-do-you-want' look.
> 
> "Help me!" I begged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, guys!! 
> 
> I forgot to mention that in my fanfic, the way Eren's friends acts with each other is the way my friends and i act. We always have that one specific friend that we all make fun of but they still love us xD And the teachers i use at the school are names from my school lol well except for Mrs. Hanji lol Well enjoy chapter 2 ^____^

Test: 30 minutes -

I struggle to answer number 6. Sweating like a pig as I kept on repeating the same question in my mind.

_Fuck Bio! This was the only class that is pretty much fucking up my grades._

"5 more minutes, class!" the Teacher inform us.

I yelp and looked at my test. I wasn't even halfway finish. I looked at Armin's test. He was almost finished.

" _Pst_!" I called Armin, "Armin!" I loudly whispered.

Armin gave me _'what-do-you-want_ ' look.

"Help me!" I begged.

"I can't help you! I will get in trouble!" Armin said as he went back to continuing his test.

"Just help me with numb-"

"Jaeger!" my Teacher shouted. "Are you trying to copy Alert?!"

I quickly shook my hands. "N-no! Of course not! I just dropped my pencil and I told Armin if he can kick it towards me so I can reach it!" I quickly said.

My teacher gave me a death glare. He took a deep breath. "Alright then, but you better not be cheating!" he retorted.

"Not at all, sir!" I nervously said back.

After a couple of minutes after my teachers and I little discussion, the test was over.

"Alright, class, would you please hand them up towards the front," said our teacher as he went in from of the class.

I wail while passing my paper to the person in front of me.

"I hate this stupid class." I said as I buried my head in my arms.

"That's what you get for not studying." Mikasa said as she turned her body.

I glared at her. "I'm actually passing my other classes with an average _'B'_ or _'C'_ ," I lift my head up, "I may not study but I'm pretty smart." I proudly said.

"Okay, class, you may have free time until the end of class." the Teacher said as he sat down on his chair.

Students got up from their chairs and move to their friends were. The class got noisy by the chattering and laughing, but it seems that our teacher doesn't care.

Our other friends, Sasha and Connie, came to sit with us.

"Hey, guys." said Armin as he waved at them.

"Hey, hey, hey." Connie loudly said as he sat on top of Armin’s desk.

Connie has a shiny, bald head. His personality is really funny and he's a good friend to be around with when you’re sad or mad. He'll cheer you up in no time. He got a colorful, yellow and blue jacket and a black shirt underneath it. He had a pair of khaki's pants. His dirty, muddy black convert had small holes in it.

"What's up, dudes." Sasha said while chewing her link bubble gum. She sat down in the empty desk that was in front of me.

Sasha was an energetic girl with a crazy but nice personality. She had burgundy hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had a black shirt was hanging from her shoulders that read " **Hip Hop 80's** " in white graffiti font and a white tank top underneath. She had a pair of black tights and white stocking that goes up to her calves.

"How do you think you did on you test?" I asked them both.

"Bad as always," Sahsa put her head on the table, "my parents are going to kill me!" she whined.

"Not as bad as mine," Connie sat on Armin's desk, "my dad won't let me go out until I at least get a _'C'_ in this class and he won't give me his car." Connie finished.

"His black _1980's Chevy Camaro_?!" I asked surprisingly.

Connie slowly nodded from despair. He bend one elbow and put it on his lap. Putting his chin on top of his hand, he sigh loudly.

"Man, you're fucked." I said.

"Gee, thank you, Eren." Connie sarcastically said.

"Welcome, man." I said with a small smile.

Connie growled at me and stuck his tongue. I rolled my eyes on how mature Connie can be.

_Riiiinnngg_

"Fuck! Now, we got Mr. Travis!" Connie got up from Armin's desk, "hell is what you call in his class." he added.

"At least we're passing his class," I grabbed my bag and got up, "his class isn't hard." I said as I started walking.

"Yeah, Connie, what's so bad about Travis?" Armin curiously asked.

"He's- I don't know! The way he talks is so boring!" Connie said as he grabbed his backpack from his desk, "and he's always grouchy! It's like everyday he has a stick up his tight ass! Aren't gay people suppos to be happy and cheerful? Not to stereotype though." he added as we stepped out of class.

I snorted, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Connie was right, Mr. Travis was always in a grouchy mood. 

"At least I got you and Ymir in that class." I said while we stop walking. 

"What are we? Your own personal comedian?" Connie joked.

"Yes," I grinned.

Connie rolled his eyes and playfully pushed me. 

"Well, we got to go," Mikasa looked at Sasha, "come on, Sash, we got Ms. Hanji, next." she said as she grabbed Sasha by her baggy shirt.

"Bye, guys!" Sasha cheerfully said while being dragged by Mikasa.

We waved bye at them. They both disappeared in the crowded stairs, up the third floor.

"Well," Armin turned to us, "it's my turn to depart, see you guys at lunch." He turned around to start walking.

"Wait? You're not going to nutrition?" I curiously asked.

Armin stopped waking and shook his head. "No, after class, I'm going Ms. Hanji class to help her clean her room, it's awfully messy," he said.

"Does she need help?" I happily asked.

"She wouldn't mind. Come after second period." Armin said as he started walking, again. "See you later!" he said as he waved at us.

Connie and I waved back at Eren.

"Man, Mikasa and Sasha are lucky to have Ms. Hanji for second period," Connie turned around and start walking, "we have her until the end of class, which is great but we have to wait," he said before he sigh loudly.

"I agree," I sigh, "you should come with me to help her clean her room." I said.

"Na, I have to talk to Historia on letting me copy her math homework." Connie said.

We made it up to the end of the hallway. Connie and I sigh loudly.

"Come on, let's enter hell." Connie mumbled.

"Shit, by the time we shit down and listen to Mr. Travis, class would end before you know it." I assume with a grinned.

"Humph," Connie crossed his arms, "I fucking hope so," he said as we entered the class.

\- 15 minutes after class started -

Slow... Boring... My fucking ass hurts on this uncomfortable chair.

Mr. Travis, was making us finish a small packet with bunch of questions.

"Time will fly, huh?" Connie loudly whispered to me.

"It's not my fault that you keeping on thinking about the fucking time." I snap back.

"Would both of you, shut the hell up!" said a loud, deep whisper.

"Eren, said that _'time will fly once we stepped in class'_ , Ymir." Connie said to a tall, tan girl.

"Moron, it was just an expression he used." Ymir said.

Ymir, is one of the most funniest girl I have ever met. She has brown hair that was tied up in a down ponytail. She had a few freckles here and there on her face. Ymir, dresses up like if she's from a street gang. Long Yankee baseball tee, a white muscle shirt under tucked in her high waisted blue jeans, and a pair of black and white converse that had mud all over it. 

She's also a hardcore, punk ass lesbian. A lesbian you don't want to fuck with. Her girlfriend is a cute, innocent looking blondie. And boy, were they the happiest couple. It's like a Disney movie between those two. At first it was trouble because people were calling them names because they were gay, but that didn't stop them from loving each other.

"So, Connie and Eren," she stopped writing on her packet, "the gang should go get pizza after school, say 'Mario's Pizza Place'?"

"You know I'm always up for those big cheesy pizza that Mario makes." Connie happily agreed.

I shook my head. "Na, gotta skip this time, I have to find a job." I said as I stretch my arms up.

"Man, is it your rent bill, again?" Connie asked.

I nod. "And I gotta study Bio. Shits kicking my ass." I said.

"Ha, fuck bio,” Connie grinned, “I swear, I am so damn lost in that class that I always end up falling asleep," Connie laughed.

I scoff. "That's why your ass is failing bio because you're eating to much of those pizza and the grease ends up going to the empty brain of yours." I joked.

Ymir leaned back and starts laughing. Connie flicked me off and clicked his tongue. "Man, whatever, at least I'm passing my other class, Tarzan." Connie said offensively.

"Ohhhhh!" Ymir and I said while we put our hands up.

"Damn, Eren, you're going to accept him calling you Tarzan." Ymir smirked.

I chuckled. "Okay, at least I don't look like Elmer Fudd." I said while pointing my thumb at Connie.

Ymir laughed even harder which caused me to laugh with her. Connie shoved me that almost made me fall off my chair.

"Fuck you, man! I am not no Elmer Fudd! Just because I have a bald and-"

"Connie!" Mr. Travis got up his seat. We all got startled by the angry tone of his voice. "Didn't I tell you that this assignment was independent, not work in groups!”

Connie got his packet and showed it to Mr. Travis. "Y-yes, but you see there is a lot of questions and I-"

"Do you want an _'F'_ for today, Connie?" Mr. Travis interrupted

Connie loudly yelp and quickly shook his head. "No! Please don't!" Connie begged.

"Then, I suggested you get back to work or you'll be sorry. This is warning number 1." Mr. Travis warned.

Ymir and I were holding our laughs quietly. 

"Ymir! Eren! Same goes for you two loud mouth." Mr. Travis said.

"Hey, Travis, buddy o'l pal! No need to yell. I actually need 5 more questions to finish." Ymir smiled.

"I'm actually done with my packet, sir," I said as I put up my packet, flipping the pages so my teacher can see that I finish.

Mr. Travis gave us one more death stare before sitting back down.

"Well, stop bugging Connie," Mr. Travis picked up his pen, "or I'll be doing the same with you two," he threatened.

We quickly nodded our heads and said sorry to Mr. Travis.

"Haha," Connie sarcastically laughed while pointing at us.

Ymir and I looked at each other and shrugged. We flicked Connie's shinny, bald head. I quickly put my head down while Ymir went back to work.

"Ow!" Connie painfully whispers. “You fucking ass-“

"Warning number two, Connie!" Mr. Travis shouts.

Connie was going to say something, but he rather not so he won't get detention. Ymir and I snickered and high five each other. I put my head back down, closing my eyes.

I opened one eye to check the clock that was above Mr. Travis.

_9:44am_

We got until _10:07am_ to get out of this class. I rolled my eyes and buried my face between my long sleeves.

_I want to leave..._

* * *

* * *

 

After the bell rang, I quickly said goodbye to Ymir and Connie and speed walked towards the stairs. Mrs. Hanji’s class was on the third floor. Her class is really fun to be in and she's always hyper because of all the cup of coffee she drinks.

I opened the door with cool by yet odd stickers on it. I saw Armin cleaning the dusty bookshelf, while, Mrs. Hanji, was sitting on her desk, grading papers.

"Hey, Mrs. Hanji!" I shouted while opening the door.

Both, Hanji and Armin looked up at me. Hanji got up from her desk.

"Eren! My favorite student!" Hanjj went around her desk. "Come and give Mama Hanji a nice big hug!" she said while extending her arms out.

I smiled and speed walk towards her, extending my arms out and giving her a hug. 

Mrs. Hanji is a mother figure towards me. When I would get sad, thinking about my mom, Mrs. Hanji would come and comfort me and telling me that everything is going to be alright. From there, she's one of the most important people in my life besides friends and family. 

She has dirty, brown hair that was tied up in a messy, high ponytail. Everyday, she would wear her big, round glasses. We call her by her name and not her last name because she thinks she sounds like an old widow, well, only my group and I can. Anybody else calls her by Mrs. Hanji.

"Oh!" Ms. Hanji let go of me, "I got something for you and it's your favorite!" she said while she walked back go bed desk.

I pulled out a chair and sat in front of her desk. Hanji went under her desk and pulled out a big, pink box of donuts. My mouth went water and my eyes widen as if I saw the most beautiful item in the whole state of New York.

Mrs. Hanji opened the box of donuts. "Here ya go!" she got a napkin and picked up a chocolate circle donut.

I grabbed the donut bit into the sweet, warm, chocolatey pastry. God, I can eat donut everyday of my life. "Thank you, Mrs. Hanji," I heavenly said as I chewed my donut.

Hanji chuckled. "Welcome, sweetie," she turned to Armin, "Armin! Stop working and enjoy a nice donut," she ordered.

"Okay," Armin smiled as he put an old rag on top of the old books.

Hanji gave Armin a glazed donut. Armin pulled out a chair and sat next to me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hanji," Armin politely said.

Hanji nodded and smiled. We silently enjoy eating the box of donut. I had 4 and that wasn't enough for me but I don't want to be selfish so I let Hanji and Armin have the rest.

"Thanks again," Armin got up from his chair, "I'm almost done cleaning the bookshelf, Ms. Hanji." Armin said.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Hanji happily said.

I wiped my mouth with my napkin and tossed it in the trash. "You want me to help you with anything?" I asked.

"Oh, no! It's fine, Eren!" she put her elbows on top of her desk and leaned closer to me, "but, how is that job hunting going?" she asked.

"O-oh, um, it's going great!" I smiled nervously, "I uhh, well... Not so great actually" I said with a frown. 

"Really? Eren, if you want a job I can help you find one." she asked.

"That's really kind of you, Ms. Hanj, but I want to do this on my own. Besides, I'm a go to Manhattan to look for a job."

"You're almost 18, right?" Hanji asked.

I nodded. "Turn 18 on March 30th."

"You could work in bars," she joked.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I knew this one place where I use to work at in Manhattan but, unfortunately, it got shut down,” she frowned.

"Where in Manhatten?" I asked.

"In Washington Heights, know where it is?" Hanji asked.

"Yeah, it's after Inwood, right?" I guessed.

"Uh-huh! The place was called, " _Manhattan Secrets_ ", it was a very known place too," she said.

"How did it look?" I asked.

"It was next to some Italian restaurant at the end of Washington Heights. The bar was pretty big and the drinks there were amazing!" Hanji smiled and swirled her pens that was in a yellow cup, "that's where I met my husband. He used to go there after he was finish with whatever he was doing," she said softly.

"Really? Did he use to work there or was he a regular?" I asked.

"Well, yes, he was a regulat and no, he didn't work there. He use to box at some secret place in Washington Heights." Hanji answered.

I adjust myself from my chair so I can get comfortable. "Really? That's really cool! But how _did_ you meet your husband? Would he always come to the bar looking all bruised up?" I asked while putting an elbow on her desk and leaning.

"Yes, he would always come up with bruises and scratches. One night, I was bar tending with my girlfriend. This guy kept on coming in every time I showed up to work and it was really annoying. My girlfriend thought he was cute but I know for a fact he wasn't my type. I wanted to argue with her until I saw a tall man coming in the door. He had blonde hair with an undercut that was slick back, nice baby blue eyes, and strong jaws. His plumped lips were a bit busted but what caught my attention his smile. Big, bright smile like if he won something good, which he did that night. He was celebrating his first victory fight that night with his buddy." Hanji happily said.

"Are you sure he didn’t catch your attention because of his handsome figures?" Armin joked. 

"We're you there when I was a bartending?" she jokingly asked.

Armin chuckled and let Hanji proceed.

"While I was looking over at him, he caught me starring at him. Both our eyes met and from that moment I couldn't move. It's like we both had magnet in our eyes. He waved _'hi'_ to me and I, of course, nervously stood still. I was so embarrassed that I gave him a lame wave, but he gave me the most heart melting smile." Hanji dreamily sigh.

"Was he good at fighting?" I asked.

"Well," Hanji paused, "I didn't see him until we started dating but other than that yes, he was good."

"How long did it take for you guys to talk?" Armin asked.

"Two weeks!" Hanji whined, "but, I finally got him! I had to cover a shift that night and he happen to be there. I was in the counter pouring a couple of whiskey into someone's cup. I saw a shadow figure while pouring a glass. I end up saying _'Just a minute, sir._ ', then he end up saying in a deep, rough voice, _'Take your time, ma'am'_. I got surprised and almost dropped the whiskey into him," Hanji chuckles, "I was such a klutz but he end up saving my disaster!"

"Oh my god, only you would be clumsy," I grinned.

"Hey! Not my fault he came up to me in a surprise!" Hanji loudly said, "I ended up saying sorry to him but he just said it was fine. I was embarrassed still and didn't even bother to look at him. He ended up putting his hands in front of me, saying, _'Name's Erwin. What's your?_ '. I looked at his hand, then, at him. I was blushing crazy but I just took his hand and gave him a warm smile. That night, we got to know each other a lot and we even exchanged our numbers so we can call each other when we were at home. Most of the time we would talk on the phone and every night he would come and pick me up from work. I remember on a Friday night, he was getting all nervous and scared. Turns out he wanted to ask me out on a date. Of course, I didn't say no to his offer." Hanji chuckled.

"How was the date? Sounded like you guys had a blast." Armin smiled.

"One of the best night ever!" Hanji grinned, "he took me to go see a movie, out to dinner, and to the park so we can have a nice little walk. I didn't let go of his strong arm, but, unfortunately, it was getting late so he had to take me home. By the time he got home, right I said goodbye he gave me a soft, sweet kiss. I was really shocked but yet happy that makes leg went up."

Armin and I snorted, I leaned back, putting my hand over my eyes while laughing.

"So, you're telling me that your leg went up as he gave you a kiss? I said while laughing.

"I was joking about that," Hanji chuckled, "but, what actually did happen is that when we were done kissing, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I wanted to cry so bad but I held it in like a brave soldier. I said yes to him and oh my god, I still remember the look on his handsome face!" she softly said as she smiled.

"And now, you guys are happily married," Armin smiled.

Hanji nodded her head quickly. "Yup! Been married for three years now!"

"Does he still box?" I asked.

"No, he stopped after we got married, but he still practices at the home." Hanji said.

"That's amazing!" Armin smiled.

"Ms. Hanji?" I called quietly.

"Yes, Eren?" she snapped out of her gaze.

"How do you know when someone is the one for you?" 

"Hm" she thought, "oh! Well, first, when you meet that person, your eyes will widen and everything around you will stop because you just saw the most beautiful person you have ever seen. You would want to get to know that person too and gain their trust and be loyal to them, but the most of all," she paused.

Armin and I leaned closer to here her final explanation.

"A kiss. A kiss is what makes you think if that person is the one or not. Your toes starts to curl up, body gets really excited and full of electricity that makes your hair get tingly like how Shaggy get scared except you're not scared. You're full of happiness and warmth that you found that one person who could embrace your heart, making it safe and full of peace." she explained.

I was surprise in how she explained all that. Sure, I dated a few girls in Middle School, but I didn't really thought of them the way Hanji explained. 

"Wow, I never thought of something like that," Armin surprisingly said.

"Have you boys found the one?" Hanji asked as she leaned closer to us.

"N-no! Not yet that is." Amrin nervously said.

"Really?" I smirked, "Then, what about a specific blonde girl that is in our group that you been in love with since we were 12, that is also in the girls basketball team?" I smoothly said.

Armin flustered. "S-shut up, Eren! We've been good friends for a long time! Why would I want to ruin that!” 

"You guys are close friends. It's not like you guys consider each other as bestfiends or even bro and sis.” I added.

"He's got a point," Hanji chuckled, "you should at least try, Armin." Hanji suggested.

"I know," Armin sigh, "but what if I'm not the one for _her_?" he asked.

"How would you know? Why don’t you take her out on a date?" I said.

"I don't know... I'll think about it," Armin mumbled softly, "what about you?"

"What about me?" I said.

"Have you found a girl yet?" Armin asked.

I scoffed. "Of course not, I have better things to do than romance and I wouldn't want to date anyone at this school neither." I explained.

"What is your type, Eren?" Hanji asked.

I gave Hanji a questionable look but then I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess, I really like short people with black hair. Maybe with mysterious eyes as well. Someone who's funny and knows how to start a conversation. Ah, I don't know," 

Hanji turned her head to Armin. "He'll find someone special alright," she smiled.

"Oh yeah," I tilt my head to the side, "how do you know?"

"Because I'm Mrs. Hanji, and Mrs. Hanji predicts and knows everything," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Alright, fortune teller," 

Hanji laughed and patted both Armin and I heads. 

_Riiiinnng_

"Aw, nutrition already over?!" Hanji whined and pout.

"I know, I got freaking History with the world most boring teacher ever." I mumbled while getting up my seat.

"You, Jean, and Connie complain too much," Armin put his chair where he got it from, "be grateful that we're seniors and that we're passing our classes," he added as he got his backpack.

"Damnit! I got fucking Jean!" I loudly said while getting my backpack.

Armin and I walk toward the door. We both said our goodbye to Mrs. Hanji and left. The hallways were crowded again. I sigh loudly And shoved my hands in my pocket.

"At least the day is almost over, right?" I asked Armin.

"Well, it is third period, so, no, not really, fourth period is when the day is almost over," Armin happily pointed out.

I growled at him and looked away. "Whatever," I mumbled, "but to bad Hanji's old job isn't there anymore." I frowned.

"You, sure you don't want me to go and help you?" Armin said.

I chuckled. "Positive, thanks again. Maybe a good clothing store will help or restaurant," I said.

"Yeah, anything is fine as long you get paid." Armin smiled.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I hope I can find one today."

"You'll do fine." Armin smiled. “Also, please don’t go hulk on the manager, knowing you,” he said.

"I wont go incredible hulk on them." I grinned. “I could be respectful at times.” I said.

“ _’At times’_ ,” Armin pointed out with a grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Armin can be a real smartass.

We were near Armin's class. Armin and I said our goodbye too each other. I quickly speed walk towards the end of the hallway. I made it just in time before the bell rang. I saw Jean and Connie, chatting with each other. 

Ugh, I don't mind having most of my classes with Connie but with Jean's pain in the ass. 

 _Damn_... 

 

 

 

                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two and three is a little introduction of Eren and his friends and even school life :) Hanji is the best! love the way she treats her students ^o^
> 
> Well, i hope you guys enjoy Chapter two and excited to read chapter 3!


	3. After School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- After School -
> 
> "Bye, Mrs. Hanji!" we shouted at her.
> 
> "Bye, guys!" Mrs. Hanji shouts back while waving at us.
> 
> Connie, Marco, and I start walking towards the big crowded staircase to meet up with our friends that were in front of the school.
> 
> "That lesson was something." Connie said as he fixed his straps from his backpack.
> 
> "It's actually interesting what drugs do to you," Marco stretched his arms, "Aren't you glad you stop being a pothead, Eren?" 
> 
> I chuckled. "Don't make it seem like you haven't done it neither, Marco." I grinned.
> 
> "Please, you know I'm all drug free." Marco chuckled.
> 
> I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Sure, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note:
> 
> I know Eren and Armin are the best friends, but since Marco and Eren had a good relationship even in the anime, I wanted to try it out with them two :) Eren and Armin are still homies lol I actually like how it turns out because it reminds me of how I am with my girl best friend. And I am sorry, I kind of change Marco a bit because of the environment he grew up in but he is still the Marco you guys knew ^__^

\- After School -

"Bye, Mrs. Hanji!" we shouted at her.

"Bye, guys!" Mrs. Hanji shouts back while waving at us.

Connie, Marco, and I start walking towards the big crowded staircase to meet up with our friends that were in front of the school.

"That lesson was something." Connie said as he fixed his straps from his backpack.

"It's actually interesting what drugs do to you," Marco stretched his arms, "Aren't you glad you stop being a pothead, Eren?" 

I chuckled. "Don't make it seem like you haven't done it neither, Marco." I grinned.

"Please, you know I'm all drug free." Marco chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled "Sure, man."

Marco was honestly the nicest guy when you meet him. Big smiles and good vibes. He was the one that got me into weed, but he had to stop because both of us got caught. His mom got really sad and disappointed in him. Marco use to live in LA until he had to move here because of all fights he got in school. His little is still in LA living with their mom's grandparents. He would always talk about her at the fact that he misses her.

Marco has freckles aboce his cheeks and nose and dark brown, messy hair, a big LA Dodger button up jersey and a black shirt under, tucked in his blue jeans, with a pair of black converse. Marco also weared his black signature cap, sign with gold sharpie by the most famous rap group of all time _NWA_.

_I never been so jealous in my life._

I smirked and grabbed Marco's hat. "Yo, take off that shitty ass shirt before people come jumping your ass." I joked, putting the hat on my head. 

_It feels perfect as always._

"Yeah, man, you know how people are around here." Connie suddenly said.

"I'm representing where I came from," Marco smiled proudly, "LA is my home and I can't wait to go visit my baby sister there." he smiled.

"Maybe I can go with you too. LA seems pretty cool." I said calmly.

Marco nods. "It's a rough here and there, but still an amazing city." 

Connie put his arm around Marco's shoulder. "So, how are the ladies in LA, man?"

Marco smirked and nodded his head. "Amazing and wild." he said smoothly.

Marco and I laughed while Connie kept on saying _'I'm moving to LA!_ '. We made a left by the stairs and walked down.

"So" I twisted Marco's hat backward, "When are you going to give me this cap?"

Marco rolls his eyes and smirk. "The day I die, I will sign a will for you to have this hat," he stretched his hand in front of me, "Hat please?"

I jokingly pout. "Okay," taking it off the hat and handing it to him, "bye amazing hat."

"Quit complaining, you big baby," Marco smiled, putting in his cap backwards.

"I just love them so much,"

"I remembering getting this sign at the concert," Marco chuckled, "I snuck in, but I caught by the security so I was booking it. I had no idea where the hell I was going but I ended up in back staged and accidentally hit Eazy-E!" Marco laughed even harder, making him snort. "I really thought we were about to fight but I explained to him my situation. They literally thought I was a bad ass so they sign my hat."he sighs happily. "One of the my favorite days in my life. I would love to go see them again."

I whined. "Please take me with you. Me going to their concert is something I want to do before I die!"

"I promise I will." Marco smirked.

I smiled at Marco. Once he promises something he never forgets.

"Did Ymir say anything about your shirt? Because, you know, she's a big Yankees fan." Connie informed him.

Marco chuckled and shrugged. "She did made some remarks but, hey, not my fault my team beat her teams ass." 

I rolled my eyes. The Yankees is my dads' favorite team, got to defend his team.

I stop walking at the bottom of the stairs. "See, if I was raised and born in LA, I would go for them but I can't because I was born and raised here in South Bronx of New York," I put my arms around Marco's shoulders, "and _I_ gotta represent my muthafucking team!" I smacked the back of his head, quickly got my arm off of his shoulder, and ran while laughing.

Connie ran next to me, laughing as well. Marco was chasing after with a smile on his face. He almost tripped which caused Connie and I to laugh even harder.

The friends I have are like family to me. We can joke around each other without getting mad because that's how we show our love for each other. 

Mikasa and I met our first friend, Armin at age 6. He would always get bully, so we got tired of fight and stood up for him. From them, we became the main trio. Until then, two new kids showed up while the three of us were playing ball outside our apartment,  It was Connie and Sasha. Both of them were the best of friends anyone could ever know. 

Throughout elementary school, we created a bigger group; Annie, Renier, Bertholt, Ymir, and her girl, Historia. No, Historia and Ymir weren't dating at that time, they started dating in Middle School when Ymir asked Historia out to the 8th grade dance. 

In middle school, 6th grade, that's where we met Jean. Jean was an asshole but apparently the group liked him so I had to deal with his ass, plus he liked my sister... a lot. He wouldn't give up on her until he finally got her in 9th grade.

Finally, the last member of our group, Marco. In 8th grade, I was the first person to meet Marco because he was sitting in my spot, where nobody knows where it is, rolling up a blunt. I told him what he was doing here and he just told me he was just hanging. Rolling my eyes and I sat behind him, looking at the opposite direction. He asked if I was okay and of course I said yes. He knew I was lying so he crawled over to sit next to me. 

He pointed the blunt towards me and said, _'Look, I'm new here and I'm pretty lonely mYs elf. I could really use a buddy Right now because nobody won't talk to me_ '. I gave him a look. I felt bad for him. I end up taking the blunt, which made Marco happy. He sparked it up. From that moment on, he became someone really important to me. He was like my 'Partner In Crime'.

In our group, nobody was the leader. We were really nice and chill, but when you mess with one of us, best believe that this little group could go wiOS in a split second. Overall, if you keep it cool with us, then we'll keep it cool with you.

Marco caught up to Connie and I, putting his arms over our shoulder to bring us closer to him.

"You guys are a bunch of assholes." Marco let out a chuckle.

"But you love us assholes." Connie said as he got out of Marco's grip.

Marco shook his head. "Afraid so." he smiled and let go of us.

We walked towards the black gates with student exiting and coming back in. In the middle of front entrance and school, Ymir, was holding Historia from behind and kissing her cheeks.

"Hello, my beautiful lesbian couple." Connie happily said.

Ymir looked at Connie and smirked. "Sup, Elmer Fudd." she laughed.

I join in on her laughing and high-five her. Connie flicked both of us off from annoyance. Historia elbowed Ymir softly.

"He looks nothing like Elmer Fudd." Historia said.

Connie grinned gracefully. "Thank you for telling these, _assholes_ , that." 

Historia let out a small chuckled and nod. 

Historia, is the sweetest girl. At first, I thought she was too innocent and fake, but, I got to know her more as we grew up together. Really chill person. 

Out of the whole group, she was the shortest one. She had light blonde hair that was up to her shoulder blades, big blue eyes like a fox, and pale skin. Historia was wearing baggy blue Jean overall with long white sweatshirt under, and white high-top converse. 

"Baby, you're telling me that Connie looks nothing like Elmer Fudd?" Ymir asked.

"Nope," Historia quickly shook her head, "he doesn't." she said.

Ymir jokingly rolled her eyes and turned her toward Marco.

"Sup, Dodger shit." Ymir smirked.

Marco sniggered. "What's up, second place?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Ymir sarcastically laughed. She turned to Connie. "Doesn't Connie look like him, Dodger shit?" she asked.

Marco gazed over at Connie and scanned him up and down. He let out a soft chuckle. "You should be him for Halloween this year man, just get the hat and hunting clothes and you're set to go," Marco said.

Ymir and I exploded with laughter. Connie kept out shouting out _'fuck you guys',_ which caused us to laugh more because he even sounds like Elmer Fudd.

"Man, you guys are bullies," Connie crossed his arms, "why am I friends with these people?" he added.

"You know that we all love your little bald head." I smiled.

"Yeah, I totally feel the love coming from you three punk ass." Connie said.

"Aw," Ymir extended her arms out, "does lil Connie need a hug?" she asked as she was mimicking a baby.

"I don't mind giving him a hug," I copied Ymir's tone of voice. 

"Me too," Marco said.

The three of us went closer to Connie. Connie took a step back and put his hands up defensively.

"Hell no! Stay the fuck away from me." He yelled.

We came closer to Connie. He eventually starts running because he got scared. We chased after Connie. He went around the gates and outside. We followed him but he end up going back inside the gates and behind Historia for protection. He moved Historai around so we won't catch him.

"Hey, man! Don't use my girl for a defense wall!" Ymir said.

"A man got to do what a man got to do when he's getting chased by wolves." Connie respond back.

"Wolves? Cool, then a wolf loves chasing its prey." I smirked. I quickly launched myself and Connie got scared. 

He starts running away again out of the gates. As we were chasing him, we saw Mikasa, Jean, and Sasha.

"Guuuys!" Connie shouted as he went towards them. He went behind Mikasa and Jean.

The three of us slowly stopped running while panting hard.

"Hey, guys." Marco said.

"Hey, hey, Marco my man." Jean smiled.

"Mikasa and Jean!" Connie loudly called.

"Yes?" Mikasa said calmly with a smile. She already know what's going on.

"Protect me from these wolves!" Connie cried.

Jean chuckled. "What are they doing?" he asked.

"They keep on calling me, 'Elmer Fudd'." Connie pouted.

"That's because you actually look like him!" Sasha laughed.

"No I don't!" He shouts.

Told you so." Ymir and I said together with a smirk.

"Or maybe Connie is just butt ugly," Marco joked.

All of us agree with a laugh while Marco Katy shouting how much he hates us.

"Sheesh, you guys can run." Historia said while getting into Ymir's arms. 

Ymir hugged her and said, "what can I say, we're a bunch of wolves." 

"Speaking of big wolves, where is the rest of the pack?" I asked.

"Armin went to go pick up Annie like always." Jean said

"Gee, Armin really needs to step it up before someone takes her. I mean, who wouldn’t want a girl who is really good at basketball." Connie said.

"That's what Mrs. Hanji and I said," I shrugged, "he's actually thinking about asking her out on a date soon."

"I have hopes for him," Marco said, "he deserve her and she deserve him." 

"True." Sasha agreed. "I wonder when- oh! Here they come!" she suddenly said.

We all stayed quiet, looking over at Armin and Annie. Both were laughing and taking.

"We should all just look at Amrin." Ymir suggested.

We let out a soft laugh and agreed to. We looked at Armin. Armin and Annie were laughing, making it seem like if they were a couple. 

Annie, has blonde hair that was tied up in a bun. She was in the girls basketball team and one of the top players. Her eyes were icy blue but soft and round like Armin's. Annie was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt that had " **Girl's Varsity Basketball** " in white bolded letters and our mascot in the front. 

"Who are we looking at?" said some one behind us.

The group got startled. It was Reiner and Bertold. Both of them were the biggest dudes throughout the group and strong as well.

Reiner has dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a white sleeves tucked in blue jeans and red converse. He was also wearing our school's Letterman Jacket.

Bertold has dark chocolate hair and innocent brown eyes. I honestly think he was innocent because when he gets really sad, his eyes gets bigger. He was wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt with black pants, wearing black converse. 

"We're looking at Armin as he comes by," Ymir said.

"Why?" Berthold asked.

"Because, why not?" I looked back at Armin. "Maybe, he'll ask Annie out." I assume.

"I highly doubt it. We always talk about it but he always gets a little nervous about asking her on a date." Jean said.

Mikasa shrugged. "He's got a point. Maybe he needs a girls perspective." 

"I don't mind giving him advice." Historia smiled.

"Here they come! Act normal!" Sasha quickly said.

As they were coming, we all gave Armin a big o'l grin. He notice us as rolled his eyes. 

"Hey guys." Annie smiled.

"Sup, baller girl." Connie said.

Annie chuckled and put her duffle bag on the ground. "So, what's the plan today?" Annie asked.

"We're going to go get pizza at Mario's," Ymir informed, "care to join?"

Annie nodded. "Sure, I don't mind," she turned to Armin, "are you going?"

"Y-yeah, of course! I'm pretty hungry myself." Armin smiled.

"What's about the rest of you?" Annie asked.

"For sure, Sasha and I are coming." Connie said.

"We don't mind, right babe?" Jean asked Mikasa.

"I don't but after that, can we go to the market? I have to buy some groceries." Mikasa said. 

Jean nodded and turned his head to Reiner and Berthold. "You guys?" Jean asked. 

"Yeah, I mean I got a few bucks for pizza and the bus." Berthold said.

"You still can't go, Eren?" Ymir asked with a frown.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I have to go to Manhattan right now." 

Ymir clicked her tongue and frown. "Man, who else would make fun of Connie with me." Ymir whined.

"Oh, shut up!" Connie shouts.

I laughed and adjusted my backpack straps. "Well, guys, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah, have fun job hunting," Marco pout, "we'll miss you Erwen," Marco said in a baby voice.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Shut up, Marco." I smiled.

"Eren, please don't come home late, okay?" Mikasa said.

"I'll be home like around 8 or 8:30, don't worry." I smiled.

Mikasa nodded her head. "You got money for the subway, right?" 

"Yes."

Mikasa let out a breath and gave me a small smile. "Okay then, go. And make sure you're nice to whoever you’re talking to you." she said.

"I know that." I said. I start walking towards the gate.

When I exit the black fates, everyone yelled out ' _Bye_ ', except Connie. He yelled out, _'bye Tarzan!_ ". 

The subway wasn't far from here, couple of blocks away. Thank god I was wearing good layer of clothing because it was pretty cold. I saw a few people I knew back at my street walking around. 

When I made it to the subway. I start jogging up the stair because I saw the green line coming up. At least I did t have to wait for 45min. The doors open and no empty seats were available. I honestly hate standing up because strangers smell and they end up touching me.

Lots of crazy people were always on this train. Always asking for money or if we got any food. Shit, I barely have any money for this little trip.

The subway starts moving it's stupid subway music started playing which annoys the hell out of my sometime.

It only takes 19 minutes just to get to Washington Heights. It's probably 4 o'clock right now. 

I sigh to myself and just enjoy the annoying, smelly ride. So far, it isn't a bad ride. 

"Excuse me?" said a low, cracking voice. 

"Yes?" I kindly replied. 

It was a little old lady, wearing granny clothes. Her face was really wrinkly and small. A small tooth was sticking out of her mouth. "Can you help me find something?" she asked.

"Uh? Yeah, sure, with what ma'am?" 

"I seem to lost my husband. His name is Edgar." she kindly smiled.

I gave her blank stare. I put my hand over my face.

 _'Oh, brother'_ I said to myself.

When the subway stopped I quickly got off, making sure the old lady isn't following me. Man, can there be one day where a crazy person or gangs won't bug a poor boy. 

I went down the railing, looking around. I saw a small store with fruits in front of the window. Walking towards it, a car almost ran me over.

"I’m walking here, you fucking dumbass!" I angrily shouted.

"Watch where you’re crossin’, pal!" said the guy who was driving.

"Whatever, bitch!" I said back.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. When I turned my head towards the store, people were starring at me.

"What?" I said in a rude tone.

People scoff at me and continued walking.

_Stupid people and that dumb, crazy douchebag of a driver._

When I walked inside the store, I saw a guy talking on the phone behind the cash register. 

I walked towards the man. "Excuse me?"

He held his finger up and kept talking on the phone. "No, no, no, I want more meat!" the guy yelled and slam the phone down. He looked up at me. "What do you want kid?" 

I flinched at his rudeness. "Uh, I was hoping if you’re hiring?" I asked.

The man stayed quiet. His eyes moved up and down. He made a face like he just saw something bad. "Sorry, we're not hiring, kid. We have enough staff here." the man said quickly.

"What? Why? I don't see anyone working here at all?" I said.

"They're on break! Now get out ghetto kid!" the man yelled.

"What the fuck? Fuck you then, this place is shitty as fuck anyway!" I angrily said. 

I knocked down a plastic bowl full of candy and stormed out of the store.

"You better pick this up!" the guy yelled. 

I furiously stuck my middle finger up and kept walking.

"Ghetto kid? I didn't even do anything! Judging me by my fucking appearance!" I said to myself.

Whatever, there are other jobs here than that shit.

\- Four hours later - 

No sign for a damn job. All stores weren't available and most of the stores had rude ass people.

_Fucking shit man..._

As I walk a little more, I saw less people walking around the street. I notice graffiti was on a wall and a big green neon sign that was pointing down that says " _Welcome"._

I arched an eyebrow. I walked down under the sign and looked down. Taking a deep breath, I took a step down.

Lots of tagging and graffiti were all over the walls and staircase, even the door. I grabbed the rusty knob and slowly turned it. 

I opened the door to a crowded bar. Lights were dimmed, a small bar, tables all over the place, and a _boxing ring_? 

I've seen two fighters. Both bleeding and tired as hell. One fighters has blue shorts with blood stains. He was slouching, arms were heavy. His opponent was wearing red shorts, breathing hard but still has his fist up. 

I leaned against the bar, watching the fighters end their match. The guy in the red shorts, took a step forward and jabbed the guy in the face causing him to fall. The guy in the blue short was out cold.

The crowd got up and cheered for the winner. Most people were disappointed that the guy they wanted to win lost. The referee grabbed the guy in the red shorts arm and put it up in the air. The guy was breathing heavy but has a victory smile across his face.

The guy in the blue shorts had little droplets dripping down his face, hints of blood was sliding down his chin. He looked pretty nasty; a cut above his eyebrows, black eye, and bloody nose.

I shivered with excitement, amazed how he knocked that guy down.

"Excuse me?" said a small voice that was tapping on my shoulder.

I turned my head slightly and saw a girl with short strawberry blonde hair. She had big light hazel eyes. The lady was probably a bar tender by the way she dressed; black vest shirt, white color shirt long sleeve shirt, black bow tie, and a fitted black skirt 

"Yes, ma'am?" 

"Are you going to buy a drink or just stand there?" she asked. The girl had a soft New York accent.

"No, I'm, uh, actually looking for the manager of this place? I want a job." I said.

"Oh! Hmm, well I don't know where he is but," she walked towards a man and poked his shoulder. "Danny?" 

A tall dark skin man turned his body, while cleaning a glass cup. Danny has long dreadlocks that were tied up. He had the same outfit as the girl except he was wearing black pants.

"Yes, suga plum?" said Danny.

"Have you seen the boss?" she asked.

"Uhh, let me call his office real quick. Why?" he asked.

"He wants a job here." The girl pointed at me. "We need more people here."

"Okay, hold up." Danny said as he walked towards the phone.

The girl turned to me with a smile. "So, you enjoyed the fight?"

"It was okay." I grinned.

"Okay," said Danny, "The boss is coming down right now. He's kind of tough to talk to, man." he added.

I nervously shook my head. This was my only shot.

An average size man with a black suit approached us. I was still a bit taller than him, but he would look like he would give me hell.  He had a hat on and a cigar between his lips. 

"Who wants to work here?" said the man.

"He does, boss man." said Danny, pointing at me.

The Boss glared at me and walked. "What's your name?"

"Eren Jaeger, sir."

Where you from?" he asked.

"The South Bronx."

"Hmm, and how old are you? Since you got a backpack on?" the Boss asked.

"I'm 17, but turning 18 on March," I answered.

The boss chuckled and backed away. "Serious? You're underage to be working at a place like this kid," He said as he starts walking away. "Have a nice evening."

"Wait!" I walked towards him. "Please, I need a job!" I put my hands on his shoulder.

"Watch it kid, this is an expensive suit!" the boss said as he wiped his shoulder.

"Sorry, my mistake, but please, I really need a job and I looked all over in Washington Heights and no job was available." I explained.

"That's to bad kid, go look for a job somewhere." said the Boss as he took a step away from me. "Try Broadway. They might have good stores for you."

I put my hand on his shoulder and forcefully spun him. 

"Please," I whispered loudly, "I'm really desperate. I've been looking all day just to find one job to make my dad happy. We're in a real fucking situation at my place and I want to fix it, so please let me work here. I'll do anything! I can help get customers a drink or like you know, be a janitor. Just please! I need a job!" I begged. 

The Boss stayed quiet, didn't even bother saying a word, just looking deep into my eyes. The boss sigh. "Sorry, kid. If you were a older then I would hire you but I can't." the boss said.

I looked away, holding back my emotions. Instead, I just made a disappointing frown. I looked at two new boxers that were on the ring, spilling blood on the blue floor.

My head perked up and a small smile came across my face. "I can fight." I suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" said the boss.

"I said _'I can fight'_ , now since you won't let me bar tend or be a janitor, how about I go in the ring?" 

The boss let out a loud laugh. "Are you for real kid? You know they all don't do that street fighting bullshit." the Boss informed me.

"I can manage to fight like a boxer. I just need to see his movement and there, I understand it," I walked over to the boss, "and I can fight better than these chumps that you hired."

"And what makes you say that?" The Boss crossed his arms, "think you can beat the men that fight here?" he asked.

"Best believe that I can."

"And why is that?" the boss asked.

"Because," I towered over him, "I hate to loose. I mean I don't have experience of boxing, but I'm sure I can fight better." I said in a low voice.

The boss stepped back and glared at me. A few seconds later, he smirked and turned his body away from me. "You got guts kid, show me what you got then, then maybe I can think about hiring you." the boss said.

I smirked. "Once I give that guy a good knock out, best believe you'll hire me in a split second." I said in a cocky attitude.

"We'll see," the Boss started walking, "Danny." he called.

"Yeah?" Danny respond.

"Take this kid to the locker rooms so he can prepare himself." the Boss started walking, "oh, and, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"If you lose one round you're out." from there, the boss walks away.

I rolled my eyes and scoff. I looked at Danny and the bar tending girl.

"Well, damn, kid. I like you already." Danny chuckled.

I nervously smiled. "Yeah, sorry you had to hear all that, but I really need a job." 

"Just win and you'll get one. Boss always keeps his promise," the bartending girl smiled. "Oh! But my name is Petra," 

I smiled kindly at her. "Nice to meet you, Petra." 

Petra smiled back at me.

Danny got out the small door that was in the bar. "Well, let's get you ready, Eren." he said as he starts walking.

I nod and followed him, waving bye to Petra. 

This is only my last chance and by doing that, I must prove to the Boss, that I can do it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys liking it so far ^___^? 
> 
> And I am sorry if you guys don't imagine Marco's like that: its just that and it bothers you Dx


	4. The Bar: Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy breathing, shaky arms that feels like I'm holding a rope with a few ton of bricks, and a bloody face.
> 
> I got jabbed in the face, making me back up against the rope. I held my fist up in the air but my opponent punched below my belt. 
> 
> "Aggh!" I yelled.
> 
> My opponent tried attacking me against but the referee got between us and backed my opponent away.
> 
> "Is that all you got, little punk!" my opponent shouted.
> 
> I angrily glared at him. I shook my head and held my fist up in the air again. The referee backed away slowly. My opponent and I were moving in a small circle. 
> 
> "Come on, show me what you got." my opponent smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down in this chapter lol xD

* * *

Heavy breathing, shaky arms that feels like I'm holding a rope with a few ton of bricks, and a bloody face.

I got jabbed in the face, making me back up against the rope. I held my fist up in the air but my opponent punched below my belt. 

" **Aggh**!" I yelled.

My opponent tried attacking me against but the referee got between us and backed my opponent away.

"Is that all you got, little punk!" my opponent shouted.

I angrily glared at him. I shook my head and held my gloves up in the air again. The referee backed away slowly. My opponent and I were moving in a small circle. 

"Come on, show me what you got." my opponent smirked.

I nod and gave him a quick jab, which he instantly blocked, but once he put his fist down, I gave him a good solid jab on his right cheek. Drool mix with blood came out of his mouth as he stumbled back. I got closer to him and gave him another jab.

The crowd was getting louder and louder. Men were sanding up, holding their beer bottles up and yelling, " **finish him!** "

My opponent wiped his mouth that was covered in blood. He gave me a deaths stare and stood straight. " **I'm a fucking kill you!** " he shouted. 

I breathe in a put my fist up in the air and breathe out. My opponent launched himself to me and tried to jab but I quickly blocked. 

With my right foot, I took a step forward, leading with a right jab, and with my left hand, I punched him under the chin. 

My opponent fell silently on the floor. The referee got next to him and start counting down.

" **10**!" shouted the referee.

I stood there, waiting for him to see if he would come back up.

" **6! 5!** " the ref got on one knee, " **4! 3**!"

" _Come on, come on, don't get up_ " I thought to myself.

" **2! 1!** Eren Jaeger for the win!" the red shouted as he got back up. 

I proudly smiled wide and jumped, putting my fist in the air. The crowd went wild, shouting out my name.

The ref grabbed my hand. "Eren!" 

People waved their glass of alcohol. I also say Petra and Danny clapping and whistling. I gave them a big smile. 

As I was looking at the crowd, I saw the boss leaning against a door frame. I put my fist down and gave the boss a straight face. The boss wasn't cheering or anything, he just stood there with no expression on his face. He nodded and walked into the door.

I sigh loudly but quickly went back to the crowd, which caused me to smile again. 

"Let's get you down, son." said the Ref. 

I nodded at him and walked towards the rope. When I went under the ropes and start walking, people were congratulating me and touching my sweaty shoulders. 

I entered the locker room and saw, Danny, placing towels on a small wooden desk. 

Danny looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, hey, champ! How was the fight?" he asked.

"Easy, but that guy reopened my scar that I got yesterday.” I said while sitting down in the wooden bench. 

Danny sat in front of me and grabbed my gloves. "I know, I saw, but you still got him," he untied the strings. "Compare to him, you still look like you can go for another fight."

I laughed. "Thanks man. I had to win this badly anyway."

"And you did, Brotha," Danny took off my glove and throw it on the side. He grabbed the other glove that was on my hand and start untying it. "You can go wash you hair and face in the showers," Danny sniffed me. "You smell like a cow and blood mix together."  

"Wow, gee, thank you, Danny." I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Just being honest." Danny removed my glove from my hand and throw it next to the other one. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Come to the bar, Petra wants to congratulate you for putting up a fight."

I smiled gracefully. "Cool, alright, see you guys."

"Okay, brotha." Danny opened the door and left.

The locker room was quiet. I stood up and walked towards the small shower. There wasn't any shampoo or soap, but, oh, well. I turned on the water, removed the turquoise shorts that Danny let me borrow, and took off my shoes and socks. 

The water felt nice and refreshing as I stepped in. I could see the blood dripping down my face. I slowly touched my scar and wiped the blood off with my finger.

_Stupid scar._

By the time I was done showering, I put in the clothes on quickly. Tying my shoes, I grabbed my backpack and head out the door, leaving the gloves and shot neatly on the bench.

When I got to the bar, Petra was pouring a glass of wine. She spotted me and smiled wide.

"How are you feeling, Eren?" Petra asked. 

"I feel okay." I smiled and put my backpack on the floor. 

"Want something to drink?" Petra offered.

I nodded my head. "Yes, uh, what can I get since I'm a minor?"

"Well," Danny looked at the cases of alcohol. "We have water?"

I rolled my eyes, sucks that I can't have any wine or scotch. Even if I have drank before. "Sure, why not."

Danny laughed. "Well, if you were 21 already then I would've offer you some wine." he said as he slide over me a glass of water.

I caught the glass. "Yeah, yeah, I get it," I took a sip of water. "You think your boss will say yes to me?"

"Why wouldn't he? The way you fought tonight was amazing!" Petra happily said.

"Yeah, you did prove to him that you are desperate for a job." Danny said.

"I hope I get it. I'm really am desperate for one job and I don't care what it is. I just can't stand my dad struggling to work his ass off for my sister and I, and the fact that my mom died and that we are behind on our mortgage for the house, doesn't help at all." I quietly said.

Petra gasped. "Oh, no. I'm sorry, Eren. When did she die?"

"And how far are you guys on your rent?" Danny asked.

I looked at Petra. "She died when I was 11years old," I glanced over at Danny, "we're about 3months behind our payment,"

Danny and Petra frowned, looking back at each other then me.

I look back to looking at my glass of water. "Living in a place in the South Bronx isn't easy, but hey, might as well learn how to survive in it." I said as I took my last sip of water.

Petra touched my shoulders. I looked up at her. She looked straight into my eyes and gave me a warm smile. "You're going to make it, Eren, just fight whatever your fighting for."

I stayed quiet but end up giving her soft smile. Even though I barely met Petra and Danny today, they seem like really nice people. 

_Riiinnng Riiinnng Riiin-_

Danny answered the phone. "Yeah? Oh, hey boss. What was tha- oh, you want Eren? Okay, righty away," Danny clicked the phone and looked at me. "Boss wants you."

I gave him a concerned look but got up anyways. 

"His office is down this hall and the last door on the right." Danny explained.

"Thank you, Danny," I smiled and looked at Petra. "You too, Petra."

"Anytime." both Petra and Danny said.

I reached for my backpack and put the straps over my shoulder. I gave them a small wave and walked in the hallways that had dimmed lighted lights and red walls. The walls had old photos of boxers and customer. The years were written bellow it.

_1924? Wow this place must've went through prohibition then?_

When I got to the last door, I knocked. I brushed my hair back.

"Come in." said the Boss.

I took a deep breath and went inside. The boss's office was big. He had a large, wooden desk in the middle with a bottle of scotch and two small glass cups, next to a pile of papers. 

The boss was sitting on his chair, smoking a cigar. "Sit down." he commanded.

I went toward the leathery chair and took off my backpack. The boss let out a big misty cloud of smoke.

"You did well tonight, kid," he sucked in the smoke. "You left that guy one hell of a face." he said as he let out the smoke.

"Thanks. I was trying to avoid nasty hits, but he got me pretty good" I said as I pointed at my reopen wound.

"I know. I saw the whole damn thing. Surprise that you were calm and didn't went ghetto on his ass." the boss said.

I inhaled a sharp breath. "Even if I didn't go ghetto on him, I still would've won."

"Hm," the boss let out the foggy smoke. "Alright then, you got the job."

My head perked up and my eyes widen in surprise. "What? Really?! Holy fucking shit! Than you so much boss, I have no idea how to-"

"Just don't tell anyone that you’re working here because I can get in trouble. Besides," the boss paused. "You prove to me tonight that you can impress my audience. Starting next week on Monday, I want you to come everyday starting at 4o'clock through 9, except Saturday and Sunday." he explained to me.

"You got it!" I got up. "Well, I have to go. I really appreciate this and I won't let you down." 

The boss grunted. "There is going to be a list at the bar, you'll see who you would be fighting." boss informed.

"Cool," I opened the door. "Bye, boss."

"Wait!" The boss called.

I stop before I can proceed on walking. "Yes?"

The boss took out a big metallic box. He unlocked it and took out a stack full of money. He put out a few bucks in the box and closed it. The boss walked towards me and handed me the money. "Here, son. You forgot your cash." 

My eyes widen in shock. I grabbed the money and got even more shocked. "$100?! Isn't that too much, sir?"

"I always pay my fighter whether they win or loose. I may seem like a total dick but I have a heart, plus, I know what it's like to live in a place that is hard." the boss said.

I stayed quiet. I put the money in my pocket and smiled gracefully at my new boss. "Thank you so much, sir. I'm honestly grateful for this."

"Yeah," the boss went back to his desk. "Now, get going. I don't want your family searching for you, thinking you got killed." the Boss joked.

I chuckled and said bye to the boss. Making my way back, I waved goodbye at Danny and Petra. When I was outside the bar, I asked a man for the time. Apparently, it was already 9:30 P.M. 

I quickly jogged towards the subway, trying to make on time for the next stop. Wind was blowing against my wet hair and wearing a long sleeve shirt that wasn't even good enough. 

* * *

* * *

By the time I made it home, I looked above my apartment to check if anyone was awake; lights were off. I opened the gated door and walked up the creaking stairs.

Taking out my keys, I unlocked the door and turned the lights on. When I stepped in, I saw, Mikasa, laying on the couch with an old red and white blanket that my mom gave Mikasa when she first became part of this family.

I frowned and put my keys back in my backpack. I closed the door and walked towards Mikasa, putting my backpack down. 

Mikasa was probably waiting for me, all worried. Typically sister she is, but she knows I appreciate that. 

I sat next to her and touched the soft, toasty blanket. I sadly sigh and looked at Mikasa calm face, removing a small piece of her hair out of her face. I smiled and leaned in to plant a small kiss on her forehead. Mikasa moved a bit a cuddle more with the blanket. I got up and covered her some more. 

I walked towards the light. "Goodnight, sis," I said as I shit the lights off.

\- January 13, 1989 -

I woke up with whole body sore like I did a good work out. I guess hoping around with gloves is a big difference than fighting in the streets.

I turn over to look at my family photo. I got on my elbow and leaned forward to kiss my mom.

"Morning, Mom. Guess what, I got a job." I half smiled. I remove the covers and got up, making my to start my day.

* * *

* * *

When I went to the kitchen, I saw Mikasa making eggs and waffles. My dad was in his usual chair reading the newspaper.

"Hey, Pops and sis." I said as I pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Hey, Eren." Mikasa said while taking out the waffles.

"Hey, Son," Girsha smiled. "So, how was job hunting?"

"Great! I got a job!" I happily said.

"No way! Really?!" Girsha smiled, "where at?"

"Uh, um, at Washington Heights, in a mall? Oh," I reached into my pockets and pulled out my wallet. "They paid me yesterday too," I said as I handed my dad the money.

Girsha tooled the money and started counting them. His eyes widen. Mikasa got curious so she came next to him; same reaction as him. 

"H-how did you get this much money?" Girsha asked.

I nervously chuckled. "I told you, I work at a mall, lots of people go there." I lied.

Mikasa gave me a quick glance then back at the money. "How did you get the job?"

"Well, it wasn't easy because I was looking all over the Washington. Unfortunately, nobody wasn't hiring so I went to the mall and went to every store. Same with them nobody wasn't hire, until," I paused, thinking what else to say. "Until I met this guy was standing outside, holding up a sign that said " **Now Hiring** ". Of course my desperate ass went and talked to him." 

"What type of job is it?" Grisha asked.

"Oh, you know, it was pretty much moving boxes for a few hours, heavy boxes, and cleaning his store, and other stuff as well. It's basically like a post office store." I explained.

"Wow, what a nice Boss. Be grateful that he paid you, especially on the first day," Girsha said as he sat back on his chair. "Do you want some back, Eren?"

"Na, Pop, keep it. I'll probably make more next week on Monday. How much do we need now?" 

"Well, our rent now is about $800, so we need $700 more." Girsha said.

"I start working tomorrow," Mikasa said as she poured the eggs on my plate. "Then, we'll have enough money by Friday because my boss pays us every two week on Friday."

"Good." Girsha smiled. 

"Is there juice?" I asked.

"Yes, we have apple and orange juice." Mikasa said.

"Awesome Apple!" I quickly got up from my seat. I got a cup from the cabinet. "You want apple or orange, Mikasa?"

"Orange." she respond.

I took out both the apple and the orange. Taking off their caps and pouring them into our cups. Mikasa put a waffle on my plate before sitting down.

I walked back to my table and gave Mikasa her cup. I sat down and quietly enjoyed my breakfast. 

* * *

* * *

"Well, I'm a have to go to the manager today after work to see how long we have until our last payment," Girsha grabbed his coat. "You want to give me the address of your job, Eren?"

"What for?" I asked while reaching my backpack.

"So I can pick you up." Girsha said.

"Oh! Naa, Dad, it's cool, I'll come home on the subway." 

Girsha came walking towards me and touched my cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, Mom, will be so happy."

I smiled soft, I wrapped my arms around my Pop and squeezed him tight. Girsha responded back by hugging me. Mikasa decided to join in the little hug. 

Girsha gave both of us a small kiss on our forehead. "What will I do without you two?"

Mikasa and I shrugged. "Maybe having a boring life without us." I joked.

Girsha and Mikasa chuckled. Girsha let us go and grabbed his keys. "Well, off you go kids and have a great day!"

"Bye, Dad!" Mikasa and I both yelled.

When Mikasa and I both made it outside, Mikasa grabbed the sleeves of my black jacket. "Where did you actually get all that money?"

_Oh, great, not this shit again_

"What are you talking about? I actually worked my ass off yesterday, sis."

"Where do you get $100 from? Or, as a matter of fact, who gave it to you?" Mikasa asked.

"Seriously, sis?" I frowned at her. "I finally got a job and now your questioning me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You got such a big paycheck for the first day, so talk." Mikasa commanded.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose. "Shit, Mikasa, fine," I let go of my nose. "What I said was all true on what I told you and dad. You have no idea how fucking desperate I was just to find on job and luckily, my boss, actually helped me." I paused and look at Mikasa's face to see if she was buying it. "I know, who gets $100 on the fist day but, 1.) I had to prove to him that I can work my ass off 2.) I had to be really strong 3.) Reason why he paid me yesterday was because he always pay his workers for showing him how they are. It's like a little extra credit if we do a good job. He usually doesn't give that much away, but since he felt bad at the fact we are poor as fuck and he knew what is like to live like us, so, there, are you done questioning me, sis?"

Mikasa said quiet and touched our mother's necklace. "Sorry if I was questioning you like a cop, I just don't want Dad to be stressing just for us, you know."

I scoff but smile. "You know I hate cops," I chuckled. "But you weren't acting like one, you were just worried like always and trust me, he won't. Dad did a lot for us." I smiled.

Mikasa gave me a small smiled and start walking. "Come on, Eren or else we'll be late."

"You mean you?" I joked.

Mikasa rolled et eyes by playfully pushed me, letting out a small laugh. I joined in on her laughter. Both of us enjoying our nice, cold walk.

* * *

* * *

Our group was sitting on a white bench, below a tall tree with crispy, colorful leafs. Armin was showing, Annie, a book with sea creatures and mythology, Renier, and Berthold were carving our names on the tree. Mikasa was helping Jean with his History homework. Sasha and Historia, were drinking their apple juice and of course, Ymir and I, we're making fun of Connie because his dumb ass almost got detention again. 

"This is the second time, assholes!" Connie shouted.

"Hey, we told you to not throw the spit ball but you kept on saying _'Na, man, na! I'm a pro at this'_ , but instead of hitting the board you got Mr. Travis." Ymir started laughing really hard.

"You got him straight in the fucking eye!" I bursted out laughing. "The look on your face was so priceless!"

Connie crossed his arms together, irritated by Ymir's and I's ugly laugh. "Both of you guys are shit." he mumbled.

"You enjoy us, don't lie." Ymir smirked.

"Whatever." Connie rolled his eyes but ends up smiling.

"Speaking of us being full of shit, where is the other shit, Marco?" I asked.

"Dodger shit had to stay behind because he talked back to Ms. Arkenberg." Ymir replied.

"She deserved being talk back! All the freaking time she be yelling at the student for no damn reason," Sasha said while bitting the straw from the juice. "Thank god I don't have her class anymore."

"And typical, Marco, talking back," Ymir said. "Eren, you and your _'partner in crime'_ gotta chill with the whole talking back shit."

"Oh? Only _he_ and Marco, babe?" Historia arched and eyebrow, with a smirk on her face.

"What you talkin about, baby? I can control my mouth." Ymir said.

"May I recall the time, in 10th grade, where you shouted angrily at Mr. Ross because you were using somebody's skateboard. You know how Mr. Ross is when it comes to skateboards." Reiner said.

"Or, the time when, Ms. Lilly, in 11th grade, told you to spit out your gum but you told her to _'move it or loose it'_ andYou got sent to the office. Armin said.

Berthold put an arm over Armin's shoulder. "And last week, when Mrs-"

"Okay, fulcers, I get the damn point," Ymir shouted. "Damn, but still, I don't got no temper like Mr. Tarzan over here."

"Hey! Do I look like a fucking angry jungle boogie to you?" 

"I mean," Connie came next to me and grabbed my chocolate brown locks. "You got this long hair that reaches up to your shoulders and tan skin,” he nod. “Yup, defiantly from the jungle. Hey, Eren, can you scream like, " **Ah-ah-AHHHH, ah AHH, ahahahahahhhhh!** " Connie started laughing.

The rest of the group started laughing. I frowned but end up smirking. "You're just mad, Connie, because you got a bald head and I got that soft looking hair. I look like a sexy Tarzan while you be looking like Elmer Fudd, bitch." 

The group starting laughing harder. Connie playfully shoved me and I shoved him back. Connie stuck his middle finger and laughed.

"God, at least we don't look like Mr. Freckles." Connie chuckled.

The group saw Marco coming our direction. He held his fingers between his lips, telling us to be quiet. We all pretend we don't see him.

"I mean," Connie laughed loud. "Have you seen those raisin looking shit on his face, ha! I'm glad I'm bald!" 

Marco came close to Connie's ears. "You talking shit, Elmer Fudd?"

" **Ahhh!!** " Connie screamed and quickly ran behind Armin and Berthold. The  group started laughing while Marco stood there, proud that he achieve something good.

"He got you good!" Annie said while holding her stomach.

Connie went between Armin and Berthold. He crossed his arms and angrily frowned. "Man, you guys are such bullies towards me."

All of us eventually calm down with our laughter. I wiped a tear that was coming down my eye. My head perked up because I wanted to tell Marco something.

"Hey, Marco, I need to tell you something important."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, let's start walking since the bell about to ring." Marco suggested.

I nod and looked at the group. "We'll see you guys in lunch."

The group waved bye at us as we started walking. Marco stretched his arms up in the arm.

"Damn, my arms are so numb," Marco said as he stretched. "Stupid Arkenburg and her stupid ass lectures about respecting adults."

I chuckled. "Again, glad I'm not in her class."

"And I am jealous of you," Marco grinned," But, what did you wanted to talk about?"

I sigh it I end up smiling. "I got a job yesterday."

Marco's eyes widen in surprise. "No way! Holy shit for real? Where at?"

"Washington Heights."

"What store or whatever?" Marco's asked.

We entered the building, walking towards our next class. 

"Okay, I told everyone that I work at a post office, but I had to lie to lie, but promise me you won't say anything to anybody?"

Marco gave me ‘ _Are-you-fucking-kidding-me_ ’ face. "Bro, as much as I love our group I wouldn't say a word, you’re my buddy, man, and this sounds pretty serious since you even have to lie to your sis."

"I know, but you know how I am, so you won't?"

"Na, but let me guess," Marco grabbed my shoulder and stopped walking. "You're an undercover stripper that works in those drag queen bars, huh?" 

I start laughing and gently shoved Marco. "Yeah, my name is Stephanie and I'm on lap dance duty. Gotta pay up if you want some of me if you want to meet, stud."

Marco bursted out laughing. "Good one," he wiped a tear, continue walking. "Okay, but serious now, what do you work as?"

I came closer to Marco's ear. "I fight at a bar." I whispered.

Marco stopped walking. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said that _'I fight at a bar’_ , well like a boxer, I fought my first fight yesterday to get my job."

Marco stopped walking again. "Ha! Good one! I haven't seen one bar in Washington that has a boxing ring in it." he continues walking.

"For real, Marco! Yo, you know I wouldn't be bullshitting about something that this serious."

Marco stayed quiet but nods in agreement. "True, my bad, Eren, but like, how did you get it? Isn't it illegal that you work in a bar and that you fight?"

I gave Marco's a look. "I don't even if it's illegal or not, but if it was, you and I have done worse shit that was really illegal." I smirked.

Marco grinned. "And those were the old times," he and I chuckle. "But really, how?"

"I was desperate to find a job. My boss, he was kind of a asshole at first because I was underage even though I was gonna turn 18 in three months."

"God, fuck ages sometimes." Marco let out a sigh.

"For real." I nodded in agreement. "But when I told my Boss that I can fight and that I can beat anybody's ass that he puts me to fight with, I'll win. I guess he allow me to fight because I intimidated him,” I paused to take a deep breathe and then smirked’ "And guess fucking what?" I clapped my hands together and extend my arms out. "I got the job!"

"Yeah! That's my, boy! Yeah, you should that boss who he's messing with! Give me a high five." Marco said as he lifted up his hand.

I high five him back. "Thanks to my awesome street fighting skills, now I can help support my family."

"Glad that you're finally doing something to help your family." Marco smiled.

"Yeah, but man, that fight yesterday was easy as shit."

Marco laughed. "That was your first fight, but watch, the Boss, give you some hard ass people and they'll be getting some good ass aims."

I shook my head and scoff. "Ha! Na, they won't even bother to lay a hands on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, man. 
> 
> Are you guys enjoying it so far? if you are, leave some comments and Kudos ^___^


	5. Round Two: Black Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding Ding Ding
> 
> I got jabbed in my left cheeks, hard. A small ounce of blood came out of my mouth. I backed up against the ropes.
> 
> This was the second round. My big, buff opponent launched himself towards me. I blocked with everything I got. Eventually, I had an opening where I gave him a good solid jab, causing him to back away from. 
> 
> With one step my opponent took, I gave him a few jabs. My arms were getting tired and my sweat wasn't helping. My legs were shaking as I hopped.
> 
> My opponent blocked my jab. Blood was dripping the side of his eyebrows. Furious that he isn't winning, he screamed out, "Let's end this shit here, right now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with another fight scene in the beginning. I wanted Eren to sound confident and high and mighty at the end of chapter four, when he was talking to Marco about his first fight, but then, of course, you end up having a little problems lol I hope you guys get what I'm trying to say lol XD I'm not really good at explaining Dx

Januray 15, 1989:

_Ding Ding Ding_

I got jabbed in my left cheeks, hard. A small ounce of blood came out of my mouth. I backed up against the ropes.

This was my third fight since I've started working here. So far I have won every fight. I've been saving up until Friday so I can give it to my dad. I save a little bit for myself as well.

It was the second round. My big, buff opponent launched himself towards me. I blocked with everything I got. Eventually, I had an opening where I gave him a good solid jab, causing him to back away from. 

With one step my opponent took, I gave him a few jabs. My arms were getting tired and my sweat wasn't helping. My legs were shaking as I hopped.

My opponent blocked my jab. Blood was dripping the side of his eyebrows. Furious that he isn't winning, he screamed out, " **Let's end this shit here, right now!** "

I was breathing hard like I just ran marathon. I wasn't giving up that easily; putting my fist up in the air, ready to end this dude. 

" **Ahhh!!** " my opponent yelled out.

 _'Get ready, Eren_ ,' I thought to myself, calmly.

My opponent tried to jab me, but I quickly dodged. With my right foot, I took a step forward, leading with a right jab, and with my left hand, I punched him under the chin. 

I can hear the echoing of my first punching against his chin. Quickly but yet slowly my opponent fell on his back.

The ref got next to him and started counting down. I leaned against the rope, tired and fucking thirsty. I can feel blood coming my face, dripping onto my biceps.

" **2! 1! Knockout!** **Eren Jaeger the winner!** " the ref yelled. The whole crowd got in their feet and screamed.

I smiled wide and put my fist up in the air, proud that I won. 

* * *

* * *

"Man, you are one strong boy," Danny said as he wiped the blood off my face.

"I'm telling you, these fights are easy," I proudly smiled.

"Shut the hell up," Danny chuckled. "I saw your ass struggling out there, but you still got it."

I smiled. "Thank you, but how is my eyes?"

Danny looked at my eyes. He shook his head. "I mean, it's not that bad but," Danny looked to look at my eye again. "Maybe, Suga plum can help." Danny suggested.

"Nice! Well, I'm done changing, let's go to her." I said while getting up.

Danny got up quickly. "Cool, uh, you got your backpack and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Nice, let's fix your eyes before you leave," Danny said as he opened the door.

"You sure my eyes doesn't look that bad, Danny? I said while walking out the room.

* * *

* * *

"Your eye looks like the black hole." Petra curiosity asked while looking at my eye.

I rolled but my eyes. "Don't exaggerate, Petra, its because of the lighting in this place. And it doesn't look bad, well, Danny told me."

Petra looked at Danny. "It's true," Danny shrugged. "So, can you help with your girl powers." Danny smiled.

Petra rolled her eyes and chuckle. She went under the counter and came back up with a small glittery black bag. "Maybe a bit of make up can at least help, come." she said while removing the top off her make up.

I leaned over the counter. Petra got a small cotton ball and dapped a little bit of some whatever she's putting.

"It's foundation incase you were wondering," Petra said as she slowly taps my eye. "It makes your face clearer."

"How does it look so far?"

Danny came and checked out my eye. He smiles and said, "Its’ gone," he looked at Petra. "Good job, suga plum."

Petra smiled. "Thank you," she reached into her bag and pulled out a small mirror. "See for yourself."

I grabbed the mirror and saw completely nothing on my eye. No blackness or nasty dark purple. I grinned at Petra. "You're the best!"

"Oh, stop it, I know I am." Petra joked.

A few seconds later after Petra asked about my fight, the Boss showed up and congratulated me. "Here," he handed me an envelope full of money. "You really went all out with this one, Eren."

I smirked. "Thank you, sir. I may have gotten hurt here and there but still an easy opponent.” 

"Yeah," the Boss rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm going back to my office, Eren, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said. 

"See you, boss." Petra and Danny said together. 

The boss disappeared into the hallways. I put my wallet in my pocket. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved at them.

"Bye, Eren!" Petra shouted.

"See ya, brotha. Don't talk to strangers!" Danny grinned.

I rolled my eyes at Danny and then gave them one last wave before I left outside the bar. I touched my eye and felt it throbbing; it hurt like a bitch, but I hope Mikasa or my dad can tell. 

Hope my eye doesn't look like shit tomorrow.

\- Januray 16, 1989: Next day -

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" 

_Knock knock_

"Eren? Is everything okay?" said Mikasa.

"Y-yes! Everything is fine! I just have a big knot on my hair!" I said while touching and looking at my eye.

“Want my help?” Mikasa offered.

“No, its’ fine! Thanks, Sis!”

"Okay. Your eggs are on the table." Mikasa said.

I can hear Mikasa footsteps disappearing. My eye was the same as yesterday, little healed but still bad.

 _Mikasa is going to freak!_ I thought to myself.

I quickly put on my cloths and try to cover my eye with bangs. Looking at the mirror, I can hardly see my eye. I couldn't go out looking like this.

I exit out the bathroom and out of my room. Quickly down the hallways, I went to the door.

"Bye, Pops!" 

"Wait, Eren, where you going so early?" Girsha asked.

I unlocked the door and turned the knob. "Uh, Armin and I are suppose to help, Hanji, with something." I lied, not even bother to turn around.

"Oh, well, at least eat quickly then, you don't won't leave in an empty stomach." Girsha said.

"I'm not hungry today, pop, sorry, but I'll see you later, love you and see you at school, sis." I said as I walked out the door and closed it.

When I was outside my apartment, I put my hands in my pocket and took out a pair of black shades.

_I am so dead_

* * *

* * *

By the time I made it to school; it was packed. I need to find a way to hide my bruised eye. I didn’t know anybody who would have make up on them.

_Historia!_

I ran to the second floor, skipping steps. Looking inside her classroom, I saw her sitting with Annie. 

I called historia. "Pst! Historia!" 

Historia and Annie, we're looking around. I called again and this time they saw me. She got up and told Annie that she'll be back. 

"Hey, Eren." Annie said.

"Sup." I said back. I look at Historia. “Can we talk?”

Historia nod and stood up, making her way towards me. "So, what's up, Eren?"

"Nothing, nothing," I rubbed the back of my neck, "can you help me with something? It's really important."

Historia arched her eyebrows. "What's up with the shades?"

"That's why I need your help," I took off my shades. Historia eyes widen I'm surprise. "Can you fix it?"

"Oh, shit.” Historia said as she leaned closer to see my eye.

I frowned. _I’m fucked_.

“I can try, but it's going to take awhile." Historia informed.

I gracefully smiled. "It's fine, just as long as nobody notices it."

"Well, we'll see, okay." she smiled. "Let me go get my make up bag real quick." Historia went inside the classroom. 

_Yes!_

I put my shades back on. Historia came back out with a small pink bag with a gold zipper. She moved her hands in a motion for me to follow her. 

"We're not going to the girl bathroom right?" I asked.

Historia chuckled. "No, we're just going to a quiet place where nobody we know won't bug us."

I sigh in relief. "Good," I said. "I just want this to not be noticeable."

"Your skin is tan, so, it's going to be tricky," Historia faced me, "but don't worry, Eren, I'll fix it." 

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

We walked up the stairs to the third floor. Nobody was here to bug us. We both sat on top of the stairs. 

"Now, let see," Histora opened up her bag, "ah, ha! Found you." she said as she took out a small bottle. "Your in luck, Eren."

I happily grinned. _Historia is a life saver!_

"Don't move, okay?" Historia said as she put a little foundation on her finger. "Lift up your bangs for me."

I brush my bangs off my face, holding it up. Historia softly patted my eye and start making her way around my eye.

"So, wanna tell me how you got this black eye?" Historia asked.

"Uh, well, it's kind of a long story." I nervously lied. 

Historia poured a little more foundation on her finger. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me. One reason is so Mikasa wont be able to see and start questioning you, right?”

I chuckled. “Yeah, that’s one of them.”

“Eren," she stopped dabbing. 

"Yes?" I tilted my head. 

"If any of those gangs or anybody in general is bugging you, please let us know. Don't keep it a secret or try to hide it." Historia said. "We really care for you and we don't want to loose you, so, please, tell us if anything is wrong," she smiled. 

I stayed quiet and frowned. Historia is right, I shouldn't keep things a secret, especially since I'm doing this. It's just that, I can't tell them just yet.

"I know you guys care, it's just, I don't know, I want to handle things in my own, you know?" 

Histora smiled. "You're right," she went back to putting foundation on my eye, “it's always good to handle things on your own."

"It is." I quietly said.

Historia gave me a warm smile. She continued to put the foundation on my face. Putting the foundation back in her bag, she took out another silver container with a small sponge inside.

"Okay, I'm almost done," Historia tapped the sponge on the powdery make up, "This, is blush, skin color blush. It will blend together with the foundation, so it could make it look like your skin color."

"How does it look so far?" I asked.

"You'll see." Historia said as she patted my eye. "You would think this is magic," she joked.

I chuckled. "Maybe I can wear it whenever I get pimples."  

"You know, with all those bangs in the way I never once seen a pimple on your face." Historia said.

I shrugged. "I don't even know why I don’t get any."

"Well, now, I am finish," she stop patting and put the sponge back in the container, "let me get out a mirror so you can take a look at it."

I was getting nervous. I hope that you couldn't see black, purple bruise. 

Historia dig in her bag and took out her small mirror. She put it in front of my face. 

"There, you can't see anything." Historia said.

I took the mirror and looked at my eyes. "Holy _shit_.." my eyes widen, "holy shit, thank you, Historia!"

"Eh,” Historia shrugged, “No problem. Anything for a friend," she smiled.

I grabbed Historia arm and pulled her in a hug. I put my hands on her shoulder. "Seriously, thanks." I smiled gracefully at her.

Historia smiled and patted my hand. "Welcome," she said. "We should probably get to class before we're both late." 

"Yeah, I'll drop you off." I offered. "I don't feel like going to class anytime soon."

Historia rolled be eyes and stood up. "Seriously, you, Ymir, and Marco are like the Three Musketeers," she joked as she walked down the stairs.

I laughed and followed her. "I have the worst class, okay." I grinned.

"Bio, isn't that bad," Historia remarked. "Try having, Mr. Peterson, for chemistry."

"Yeah, hell no, I rather stick to my old fat teacher, then having a guy who spits like a camel."

Historia let out a laugh. I ended up laughing with her because she snorted like a pig. 

By the time I dropped her off to her class, the bell rang.

"See you at nutrition, Historia." I said as I left.

"Wait, Eren!" Historia called. 

"Yeah?" 

"Make sure water doesn't get on your face because water can mess up your make up and it will come off." Historia warned.

"Rodger that!" I said back.

Historia waved at me and disappeared into her classroom. I quickly speed walk towards my class. 

Just before I got in my class, the tardy bell rang. Mikasa and Armin were already seated. Armin saw me and waved at me. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Where were you?" Mikasa asked.

I sat down and put my backpack on top of my desk. "I needed to talk to Historia about last nights homework for statistic." I lied.

"Oh, okay." Mikasa said. "Tardiness isn't acceptable."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Okay, Sis." 

"Alright, class," said my Bio teacher, "Today, we're going to learn about the human body. Do you guys know how our heart works?" 

_And another boring ass lesson from the teacher..._

* * *

* * *

Second period came by. Ymir and Connie didn't notice anything different on my face. We were working in groups. Our class was reading " _The Crucible_ ", because we were doing a group project. Of course, knowing the three of us, we weren't going to do shit until the last minute. Instead, we're just talking about random things that just popping out of our heads.

"Okay, okay," Connie paused. "Moly Ringwald?"

Ymir nodded. "She's cute, she's cute." Ymir looked at me. "Eren?"

"Ah, I mean, she's a good actress, but not my type."

"What do you mean?" Connie said. "She is the most cutest red head I have ever seen!"

"I'm not into red heads, I guess. But like I said, a good actress." 

"Okay, I got one," Ymir paused, "Madonna or Joan Jett?"

Madonna." Connie said.

" _Hell_ no, Joan Jet." I said back. "Her songs are amazing. Makes me want to party hard."

"Madonna got beats, though," Connie argued, "Joan Jet, she just got a guitar."

I smirked. "A guitar that can make any man go wild. It’s pretty hot when people can play the guitar.”

"Ha, someone who could sing like an angel is hot." Connie remarked.

"Hm, na, sorry, Con, but I'm a have to go with Eren on this one. Singing is cool but a total babe with a guitar is," Ymir shivered, "oh, baby. Ymir likey." 

I nodded in agreement. "Damn, I mean if the person knows how to play but doesn't know how to sing, that's fine by me. They can play me " _Cherry Bomb_ " by _Joan Jett and The Black Hearts_." 

"Historia should dance to that song. She could be bad when she wants too." Ymir winked and smirked.

"My girl, the friend ghost, can get a little dirty too." I joked.

Connie and Ymir laughed. The whole period, we were the loudest group. Our teacher kept warning us not to be so loud. We eventually got quiet and just talked silently.

* * *

* * *

All three of us left the class to go to our sport. I needed to talk to Marco andprobably ditch 3rd period with him.

When I got to my hangout spot, everyone else was already there being a mess. Reiner had a bottle of water with him and he was spraying Marco. Marco punched his arm, causing Reiner to stop. Marco notice me coming.

“Hey, hey, Rapunzel.” Marco grinned. 

I arched an eyebrow and smiled. “So, I’m Rupunzel now?”

Ymir went between Connie and Marco. “No, that’s our,” she point at Marco and herself, “name for you. You just got beautiful hair that almost every girl wants.”

I rolled my eyes _._ “My hair isn’t even that long, idiots.”

Marco came next to me. “But you do have shiny, silky hair. And the ladies seem to enjoy it.”

I rolled my eyes again. _Idiots. I really do have idiot friends._ To be honest, I don’t even like my long hair. I’ve been wanting to cut it but ever since the last time I cut it, a dude fucked up my hair. I don’t trust anyone cutting my hair.

“Eren.” Mikasa called. “So, was Mrs. Hanji happy that you found a job? I keep forgotting to ask you that.”

I nod. “Yup! Proud and happy.”

“Does that mean your working today?” Jean asked.

“Yeah, I work everyday except Saturdays and Sunday's.” I said, feeling guilty that I still haven’t told them, except Marco.

“We should go and visit you while you’re working.” Armin suggested.

I yelp. “Uh, why would you want to do that?”

Armin arched ab eyebrow. “So, we can see you and maybe when you get out of work, we can all walk together.”

“He gets out pretty late, Armin.” Mikasa said. “I’m asleep by the time he gets home.”

_Thank you, sis!_

“Aw, that’s too bad,” Armin frowned. “Well, maybe when you have a day where you get out early.”

“Yeah, someday.”

“Wait,” Connie suddenly said. “What’s that on your face?”

My heart started to pound hard. “What do you mean? I have nothing on my face.”

Connie moved closer to me. I slowly backed away. Connie studied my face; he gave me a questionable face.

“You have a little pen mark on your cheeks, dude.” Connie said as he pointed to my cheek.

I heavily sigh in relief. Oh, my, fuck! I backed away from Connie.

“Oh, thanks, man.” I said. I looked at Marco. “Yo, Marco, lets talk.”

Marco nod. “Yeah,” he looked at the group. “See you guys in class or lunch.”

“Can I come?” Connie said.

“Sorry, Con, but Marco and I talk about stuff that we don’t want to say.” I said. I felt pretty guilty telling him that.

Connie frowned. “Boo, that’s lame,” he said as he crossed his arms like a baby.

Marco chuckled. “Sorry, Elmer.”

“Fuck off.” Connie said, flicking us off.

“Alright, lets go before the bell rin-“

“Eren, Marco,” Mikasa called us.

Both of us looked at her. “Yeah?” said both of us.

“I hope you guys aren’t doing anything that I’m not suppose to know.” Mikasa said.

“Mikasa,” Marco smiled, “No, we quit remember? We just talk and hangout, that’s all.”

Mikasa stayed quite. She let out a small breath and looked at us. “Alright then, go. And both of you better come to class.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I said while I started walking.

Marco and I were away from the group. We walked in the main building, making our way up he stairs. Whenever Marco’s and I need to talk or just hangout, we go to the schools rooftop where nobody is there. At the end of the hallway, there is a door that is always unlock, but since Marco and I know that its unlock, we out up a sign saying, ‘ **Closed** ’, so nobody wont go in.

As we went up the stairs and exit the building onto the rooftop, there were two chairs there. Marco and I brought them from an old storage room from the school. A couple of bottles there where we just hangout and look at the beautiful view of The South Bronx.

“So,” Marco sat down, “ What happen? Did you lose a fight?”

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “Fuck you, no, but, I got something to show you.”

“Well, shit, alright,” Marco said 

I faced him. I grabbed my sleeves and wiped a little bit of the make up off. Marco’s eyes widen in shock. He came closer to me.

“Holy shit, dude. What the fuck happened?” Marco curiously asked.

I scoff. “From talking high and mighty yesterday, my fucking opponent gave me a good ass punch.” I answered.

Marco remained quiet but seconds later he ended laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him. “Hey, fuck you, man! This shit isn’t funny. Imagine my sis finding out?”

Marco continued laughing. “At least she hasn’t notice, right?” Marco looked at my eye again and started laughing again.

I crossed my arms. “Asshole.” I mumbled.

Marco slowly stopped laughing. He put his hand on my shoulder. “Sorry, its’ just, I thought you said they wouldn’t lay a hand on you.”

“Yeah but like I said now, that’s what I get for being high and mighty and shit. Damn, I mean, I heal quick but shit.” I put my face in my sleeves. “Hope, Mikasa doesn’t find out and start hunting for whoever did this to me.”

Marco chuckled. “Knowing your sister, she would. Historia helped you with this situation?” he asked.

I nod. “Yeah, you think she would still help put make up on me until it heals?”

“Of course, she’s too nice to say no.” Marco grinned.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

We remained quiet, listening to the city; traffic, geese flying and quaking, and the cold wind hitting against our clothes. My hair was swaying side to side.

“How big was the guy?” Marco asked.

I scoff. “Pretty huge and fast.”

Marco chuckled. “You should’ve done Hulk Smash on him, since he was big. And you could say, **‘You make Eren angry!’** ”

I let a small chuckle. “Marco, shut the fuck up.”

Marco ends up laughing, which I ended up joining him. Both of us sat the whole two periods, talking and laughing. We honestly lost track of time, even though we heard people coming out the building, making their way to their next class and the loud bell.

_Mikasa is going to kill us._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco and Eren's friendship is amazing and tell me if you guys like it XD
> 
> Next chapter is where things get a little more interesting ;D Hope you guys are ready to met the one and only trainer Eyebrows B) Ahh, you guys see what i did there? No? Okay, it was a bad joke anyways XD
> 
> Well, see you next chapter and thanks for the Kudos and comments <333


	6. Former Boxer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Erwin's P.O.V -
> 
> Beep Beep Beep Bee- Tap
> 
> As I slowly got up in a sitting position, I stretched and rubbed one of my eye. I can hear my wife playing to Bee Gees in the kitchen while cooking up her amazing French toast. 
> 
> Smiling to myself, I kicked the blanket off and made my way towards the closet. Opening the door and walking down in my closet, I stopped in front of my shirts. I grabbed a white collar shirt and black jacket. Beneath my shirts, I opened up my was a small drawer and reached for a blue tie and then my black slacks.
> 
> I exit out my closet and walked towards my bathroom, ready to begin my day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's POV! I was actually excited to write his point of you so you can see how accurate it will lead to Eren's part in the next chapter xD

\- Januray 27, 1989:

_Beep Beep Beep Bee- Tap_

As I slowly got up in a sitting position, I stretched and rubbed one of my eye. I can hear my wife playing to _Bee Gees_ in the kitchen while cooking up her amazing French toast. 

Smiling to myself, I kicked the blanket off and made my way towards the closet. Opening the door and walking down in my closet, I stopped in front of my shirts. I grabbed a white collar shirt and black jacket. Beneath my shirts, I opened up my was a small drawer and reached for a blue tie and then my black slacks.

I exit out my closet and walked towards my bathroom, ready to begin my day.

* * *

* * *

 When I left out the bathroom, I put my tie around my neck; not even bother to tie it at the moment. I exit out my bedroom and walked towards the kitchen 

The closer I get the louder the music echoes through the hallways and the smell of buttery French toast takes over the whole place. My wife back was towards me, dancing to the song.

" _Oh say you'll always be my baby,_ _we can make it shine,_ " my wife sang as she was swaying her hips side to side. I can see her moving her arms in a circle form; she was washing the dishes. " _we can take forever, just a minute at a time,_ "

I smirked and quietly made around the counter where our stove and oven was. I got behind her to hug her in a tight embrace. She got started but smiled. 

" _More than a woman_ ," I grabbed her hand and spun her around, putting my hand on her hip and her hand in my shoulder. We start moving back and forth. " _More than a woman to me_ ," 

I chuckled at my wife because she had flour on her cute glasses and on her cheeks. I kissed her cheeks to wipe off the small flour off.

"Morning, crazy." I smiled.

"Morning, handsome." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Want some breakfast?"

"You know I'm always in the mood for your delicious French toast." I grinned and lean down to kiss her lips.

She kissed me back and let go of me. I walked around the counter and sat on the red stools.

My wife got a toast from the pan and put on a clean red plate. Adding a lot of syrup on my toast, she handed it to me.

"Thank you, Hun." I grabbed a fork.

She smiled. "Welcome, bubba," she got her cup of coffee.

I picked a piece of toast with my fork and stuff the syrupy, chewy goodness in my mouth. I notice something wasn’t there next to my plate.

"Hanji, is there any-"

Hanji put a small cup of coffee next to my plate.

I got the handle from the coffee mug. _My Hanti knows me so well_. "Thanks, Hun."

"Welcome, Erwin," Hanji put her hand over her mouth and yawns. "Geez I'm tired. So much grades to work on,"

"You can't skip school just for one day so you can rest? Lately, you’ve been getting really tired" I said.

"No, I can't," Hanji frowned but then smiled. "These kids from the South Bronx wouldn't like it when I'm absent, like last time with the substitute teacher," she chucked.

I chuckled as well. My wife works as a teacher in one of the most ghetto places in New York, The South Bronx. Her students are like her own kids; crazy, loud, wild, but most of all precious to her. 

We tried once making a kid, but, unfortunately, she got a miscarriage. Hanji and I were really sad, mostly my wife. She skipped worked for two weeks straight, didn't eat, didn't sleep, just kept on crying. 

But a few of students came over to the house and cheered her up. I wasn't home that day but when I got home she was happy. Hanji told me what happen and from there, I knew her students were the reason to make her smile again. She loves them and they defiantly love her back. 

Hanji came walking towards me. "Here,” she got my tie, "Let me tie your tie real quick," she said as she crossed over the two ends of the tie.

"You’re amazing." I said with my mouth full.

Hanju happily smiled and kissed my nose. She tightened the knot and drew it back up. "Perfect," she smiled. 

"I won't be getting home late like yesterday," Hanji informed me.

"At what time?" I asked.

Hanji went to the sink and turned the water on. "Like about 6'o clock or 6:30ish?"

“Oh, I forgot to mention that I have a stupid meeting today.”

“Is it with those Cortez Brothers again?” Hanji asked.

I made an annoyed sound. “Yes, those piece of garbage.”

Hanji chuckled. “Just tell them that you and Mike aren’t selling your business.”

I shrugged. “But they still bug and beg.”

“Then, give them a big kick ass punch and they can leave you alone.” Hanji jokingly said.

I laughed and continued eating my breakfast _. I wish I can do that_.

Hanji was done washing the cups and pans. She took off her apron and started walking towards the hallway.

"I'm a shower," Hanji kissed my cheeks and walked away into the hallways. "I'll see you tonight, handsome."

"Bye, Hanji," I got up from my chair. "I love you."

"Love you too!" Hanji yelled back.

I smiled to myself and walked towards the sink, putting my plate in the sink. I look at the clock that was above our stove.

_7:30_

I look back at the dishes. Sorry, Hun, but I’m a be late for work.

I got my keys that was on the key holder and opened the door. Stepping out of the door, I locked the bottom.  

I start walking towards the stairs and went down. Skipping a few stair steps.

When I got to the bottom I opened an old, rusty door. I can see my car parked in front of the building. I unlocked my car and turn the engine on, driving fast. 

I work as an engineer for cars in my own auto shop with my partner, Mike. Been business partners for four years. My business is on the South Bronx as well. Besides, nowhere in Washington Heights had an available building where we can fix cars. Sometimes, Hanji and I, will drive one car and pick each other up after we’re done with work.

I made a sharp left turn. The red turned light so I waited.

"Stop running, bitch!" someone yelled.

_Huh?_

I look to see what's going on. One guy; probably from a gang, was chasing someone. 

Two guys were running as well. "That little punk ass is going to get it!" yelled the second guy.

 _What the_? The light turned green and I quickly followed the three guys. I saw them enter a small alley. I parked on the curb and got off the car. 

Locking my door, I quickly ran in the alley. I saw the three guys cornering someone. I speed walk towards them. 

" **Agh!** " one guy painfully screamed. He backed away, holding his face.

I stopped. I can see the victim holding up his fist, waiting for one of them to attack. He has long chocolate brown hair up to his shoulders, caramel skin color, and light fierce color eyes; oceanic color. The boy was wearing a black windbreaker with " **Thrasher** " written in white font letters and gray chino pants. His white shirt was tucked in

The second guy, launched himself and tried to attack the boy. The victim insanely blocked it and punched the guy on his nose. The guy fell on his back, touching his bloody nose

The third guy, punch the victim in the face causing him to back up. He gave him another punch. The boy fell on his back and the guy started kicking him.

"Shit!" I whispered loudly. " **Hey!** " 

The guy stopped kicking the boy and he turned around to look at me. "The fuck you want,  _old man_?"

As the guy laid his eyes on me, the victim on the ground got up. His eyes was like a ticking bomb, ready to explode. 

"Fuck off and leave us alone," the guy yelled at me. As he turned around the boy laid a good punch on his cheeks, blood coming out of his mouth.

I, again, started walking towards them. I can see the two guys getting up and helping the guy on the floor.

"Come, ese! We'll get this foo next time," said the guy as he pulled the guy up from the ground.

"I suggest you watch your little punk ass back, foo," the second warned him while walking with his members.

They passed by me, giving me a nasty look. Each and one of them had a bloody nose or a black eye.

The boy scoffed. "What the fuck ever," he said as he whipped his face with his sleeves.

"You okay?" I asked him.

The boy looked at me with caution eyes but then slowly relaxed. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for making one of them stop kicking me. It was really getting annoying," he strapped his backpack and walked pass by me.

"Want me to give you a ride to school or somewhere?" I asked politely.

"Na, man. I appreciate that but my school is actually close by but thanks again," he said as he waved at me.

Front there, he was gone. I sigh loudly and exit out the alley. I opened my car and started the engine, making my way towards my auto shop.

By the time I got there, I saw Mike fixing up a hood of an old Toyota truck. His light blue overalls were full of oil and black stains. 

Other of my workers were fixing people's car. I saw an old man sitting on a  blue chair. The old man gave me a small wave; I waved back.

I walked towards Mike. "Hey, Mike.”

Mike lifted up his head. "Hey, Erwin," he stopped fixing the car. "Ready for that meeting today?"

I frowned. Stupid annoying people. "No, I'm not," I turned my heel and walked towards my office. "I don't even know why they want to buy our business?"

"I don't know neither," Mike looked around my office while wiping his hands with an old rag. "Looks like a dump,"

Both of us laughed.

"Shut up, Mike." I said.

_Knock knock_

We both turn around. Two men in  black and white business suit walked in. One had glasses and short, the other one didn’t and he was tall.

"Hello, Erwin and Mike." the two men said, smiling.

"Good morning, Mr. Cortez," I plainly said. "You're here early than I expect it."

"We have another meeting to go to after this one." the Tall guy said.

"So, we decided to come here first," said the one in glasses. May we talk in private?"

I sigh, annoyed. "Sure, Mike, close the door."

Mike did as I told and walked towards me to take the empty seat.

"Now, whatever you guys are going to say, it's a no." I said,

"But, Mr. Smith, _you_ have one of the best auto shops in the South Bronx. Why don't you make one in the Upper West Side where you live?" said the one in the shades.

I grinned my teeth. "Because, nowhere in our area has an available building," Mike said calmly.

"I see," said short guy. "So nowhere at all?"

"Nope." 

"Erwin," guy in the glassas called. I looked at him. "You use to be a underground boxer, I may assume?"

"Yes?"

_How is this relevant to this conversation?_

"Why did you become an engineer for cars? You were a _very_ good boxer from what I have heard and yet you decide to choose this job?" said the guy in shades. "You can be making thousands and thours add of dollars by now."

I stayed quiet. Nobody hadn't really brought up my boxing years unless it's my friends and wife, but these two? 

"Boxing _was_ something I was good at, now it's not anymore. I always wanted to fix cars and I'm living a pretty good life with my beautiful wife and our big loft. I don't need millions and millions of dollars to live a good life. Fixing cars is my talent." 

"We just don't understand? Fixing car isn’t a talent?" said the guy in the glasses.

"Understand this." I paused. "I will not sell you our _fucking_ auto shop, got it?"

The two men looked at me with shocked faces. Both of them stood up and walked out the door.

"Watch this place fall to the ground, Mr. Smith," said the tall man. He closed the door. 

I groaned and leaned against my chair. "How annoying."

I looked up and thought about the old days where I use to fight. Those days are over, I moved on.

"Say, Mike?"

"Yes?" said Mike.

"How long has it been since I've visited that old dump?”

"Since you got married and got this place." Mike answered. 

"Okay, cool," I got up from my chair. "Let's get to work then."

* * *

* * *

 When I found a parking spot, I took out a few coins and put it in the meter. Walking down the stair, looking at the same old tagging. I opened the door and saw a lot of people. 

It's been awhile since I've been here. It never really been this packed. _Strange?_ I walk towards the bar and sat on the stool.

"Oh, my, god! Erwin!" a small, girly voiced called. 

I turned around and saw Petra. Even she hasn't change one bit. 

I smiled softly. "Long time no see, Petra." I asked.

"How you've been, Erwin! How's Hanji?" Petra asked

"She's fine, same old crazy girl, and yourself?"

"I'm good," she smiled. She gave me a glass of beer.

I took a big gulp of beer and observed the fighters in the ring. Both had bloody nose and mouth. I grimaced at the way they fight.

"Is that my one and only best fighter that ever stepped foot in this joint?" said a deep, rough voice.

I look over and saw the Boss with a big cigar between his lips. "What's up, boss man." I grinned.

The Boss came walking towards me. He blew a big misty smoke out. "What brings you here to this old dump?"

I shrugged. "Just wanted to see how everything is doing and have a glass of the best beer here."

"Hmm," the boss looked at Petra. "Give me Stella, Petra."

Petra nod and got a clean glass, pouring the draft beer. She slided the glass to the boss. He caught it and chugged two big gulps.

_Ding Ding Ding_

" **Winner!** " the referee yelled as he brought the fighters hand up in the air. 

The crowd cheer and got up. The fighters slowly made their way out of the ring.

"Can't believe you allow people who can't even box properly fight in the ring." I said as I lift up my glass and took a sip.

The Boss let out another smoke. "As long as these guys fight and give each other a good knockout, it's fine by me."

I chuckled and shook my head. 

"Hey, what's up, Erwin." someone said.

I look behind the bar and saw Danny, tying his apron. 

"Yo, Danny," I smiled. "Where were you?"

"Oh, I was putting on gloves for my brotha, Eren." Danny informed.

"Eren?"

"He's a new boxer in this joint. Been working here for a good three weeks. Really good at it too." the Boss said.

"Good at _fighting_ or _boxing_?"

"Same shit. Boxing just has a lot of rules, but the kid seems to catch up pretty good on how boxing works." the Boss informed.

"That's good then."

" **Eren vs Jose!** " The ref yelled on the mic. The crowd got wild and loud, standing up as the two boxers made in the ring. 

"Yeah! Go Eren!" Danny and Petra cheered.

I gave them a questionable look. "Has he lost before?"

"Nope! He's that good." the Boss said. "And thanks to that boy, my place is packed."

"I can see." I said as I scanned the bar.

_Ding Ding_

The fighters had begun boxing. I couldn't really see the fight because people were blocking. I took another gulp of my beer. 

"Oh!" the boss said.

"What?"

"Look at the fight, this kid is amazing." the boss said calmly.

I look forward; less people were standing up. I squinted my eyes and saw the fighters.

The fighter in green shirts was blocking his opponent. I saw his head bopping back. They moved in a circular form, I saw the guy’s opponent.

My eyes widen in surprise. _No way_! The same kid I saw today in the alley was fighting right in front of my own very eyes. He has the same fierce eyes that he had as he fought this gang members. 

"Where is this kid from?"

"South Bronx." Danny answered.

"What is a boy from the South Bronx doing here in Washington Heights?"

"He came looking for a job," the Boss took a gulp of his beer, "He was really desperate too. He came her asking for one but I couldn't give him one because he was young but he begged for one. I said no, but he told me he could fight. I obviously didn't believe it but here he is now, fighting in this joint."

"What was he desperate for?"

Petra leaned against the counter. "He needs money to support his family, well his Pop and sister." Petra put her elbow on the counter and put her hand under her chin. "Poor, Eren, growing up in a poor neighborhood like that."

I hum and looked back at Eren. He had a small cut above his eyebrow that was bleeding. He was leaning against the ropes. His opponent was breathing hard, slouching as well; his mouth and above his eyebrow were bleeding.

"Is…" Eren's opponent was breathing hard. "Thats all you got?" he said.

I saw, Eren, rubbed his nose with gloves and quickly put them up. He leaned off the rope and walk clap why towards his opponent.

I put my glass of beer down and observed how Eren fought. Eren's stance was perfect and the way he had his fist in the right format.

His opponent launched himself at Eren and try to jabbed him. Eren blocked and gave the guy a quick jab on the face. The opponent backs away but Eren quickly gave him another jab, causing his opponent to fall on the ropes.

"He's good, huh, Erwin." Danny said.

"Yeah." I quietly said, focusing my eyes only on the fight.

His opponent looked down in the floor and saw his own blood dripping. He looked at Eren dead in the eye. "That's how you want to play, long hair _bitch!_ " 

Eren stayed quiet and just stood there. His opponent quickly walked towards Eren and try to jab, again. 

Eren blocked instantly. With his right foot, he took a step forward, leading with a right jab, and with my left hand, I punched him under the chin. 

 _‘No way! He couldn't have done that!’_ I said to myself as I stared amazingly at Eren.

Eren's opponent fell on his back, not moving an inch since he landed in the floor.

I can hear the red counting down. " **8! 7!** "

I look down at his opponent to see if he was moving; no movement at all.

" **4! 3!** " the ref got on his knees. " **2! 1! Knockout!** "

The crowd got up and cheered wildly. Even Petra and Danny were cheering. The Boss started laughing.

"Yup! Another win," the Boss said. "The kid always gives a good knockout at the end. Reminds me of you to be honest." 

I looked at the Boss, then back at Eren. He looked really tired but satisfied that he won. 

A small impressive smile came across my face. I have never seen someone fight like that in a long time, especially a street kid like himself.

"What's with that smile?" the Boss asked.

I look over at the boss smirking. "I want an request with the boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Hanji is my third Otp!! I love it lol xD they're so cute together and omg I just can't ^0^!!
> 
> Well, I hope you guys enjoy Erin's POV :) I felt pretty bad that I didn't make Hanji have a baby Dx but at least she has her student and you should know who they are xD
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and see you next chapter. Next chapter is where Eren meets a little someone ;) Let see how that turns out xD


	7. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fucking great." 
> 
> "I swear this wound always reopen whenever you fight." Danny said as he dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol.
> 
> "Is my eye black? I think he punched my eye." I said.
> 
> Danny stopped tapping my scar and looked at my eye. He shook his head. "Nope, but you gave him a good one."
> 
> I chuckled. I've been here for two weeks and I'm still glad that I still stand.
> 
> "How's the fam?" Danny asked.
> 
> "Eh, we're okay, but we finally paid the rent!" I grinned. "Since we all have a job, Pops fixed his fucked up car and Mikasa can buy better food."
> 
> Danny smiled. "That's great. Glad you are able to support your family." Danny tosses the bloody cotton ball in a small trash bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly my favorite chapter that i have written. You can feel the tension between Eren and Erwin. I also love making Danny too because he helps Eren and gives him little advise and somewhat. Question is... Will Eren do it?
> 
> Find out as you read ^___^

"Fucking great." 

"I swear this wound always reopen whenever you fight." Danny said as he dabbed a cotton ball with alcohol.

"Is my eye black? I think he punched my eye." I said.

Danny stopped tapping my scar and looked at my eye. He shook his head. "Nope, but you gave him a good one."

I chuckled. I've been here for three weeks and I'm still glad that I still stand.

"How's the fam?" Danny asked.

"Eh, we're okay, but we finally paid the rent!" I grinned. "Since we all have a job, Pops fixed his fucked up car and Mikasa can buy better food."

Danny smiled. "That's great. Glad you are able to support your family." Danny tosses the bloody cotton ball in a small trash bag. 

"Thanks." I sigh. "But, since it’s January 30th and the month is done and high school will end really fast… What am I going to do after? What will I do?"

"You'll succeed in whatever choices you make," Danny got up from the bench, "You have a talent?"

"Besides kicking ass, no." I grinned.

Danny chuckled. "Eren, my brotha, sometimes, people can't find their talent, even though it's right in front of their face."

I laughed. "Then, what is your talent."

Danny proudly stands. "Cooking."

"Cooking? As in cooking steak and all that?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes, foo, cooking steak and all the bullshit. What other cooking there is?"

"Well, my fucking bad, there is cooking cakes and pies." I laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes but ends up laughing. "That's baking, yo. There is a big ass difference."

I stopped laughing. "How did you find that talent?"

"I had this cooking class back in high school. I don't even know why I fucking got that class, but, I got it anyways." Danny paused. "I got an ' _A_ ' even though we were leaning basic shit; I just thought they were easy as hell even though people said my cooking taste great. So, our first big project was to make spaghetti with meatballs. I was like, _'ugh, let's get this over with!_ ', but as we began, I was in my zone, putting flavor into my meatballs, while the water and red sauce boiling. By the time I was done, my teacher came and tried my pasta." Danny smiled. "And let me tell you, he had an amazed face that he serves himself a plate so he can take it him. He told me I had talent and that it will help you get somewhere in life. From there, cooking was my talent," he finally explained, with a calm tone.

I sat there, quiet and amazed. See, I wish I can cook, but I might burn the apartment down. I'm also amaze that, Danny, found his talent. Even the most unexpected subject or anything you don't like can be your talent. 

I smiled and got up. "Thanks, Danny, that really helped a lot." 

"Anytime, brotha." Danny lift up his fist in front of me. I lift my fist and pumped his fist. 

I reached for my “ **Trasher** ” windbreaker and slipped my arms in the sleeve hole. Danny handed me my backpack.

"Thanks." I said.

Danny nod and headed towards the door. I followed him, making our way out.

* * *

* * *

 "See you on Monday, Eren!" Petra waved.

I waved back and laughed. I made my way up the stairs into the cold breeze. I look at the envelop.

"Yes." I whispered to myself happily.

"Excuse me?" someone behind said.

I stopped walking and put my envelop in my pocket. _Oh shit, a cop_. "Look, sir, I ain't causing any," I turned around. "Oh, it's you?"

It was the man I saw early today in the alley. He was really tall with blonde hair that was lighter than Armin's and light crystal blue eyes; even though with the dimmed light hitting his eyes you can still tell.

"Hi," he came closer to me as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and put it in front of me. "My name is Erwin Smith. Sorry that I didn't introduce to myself early. You probably thought I was weird since I offered you a ride by a stranger." 

I shook my head. "Na, you weren't." I stared at his hands, blankly. I end up grabbing his hand. "Name is Eren. Eren Jaeger."

"Oh, I know who you are." Erwin smiled.

I let go of his hand. "You do?" I said confusingly.

Erwin nor is head. "Everyone in that bar loves the way you fight. You're really amazing at it."

"Um, thanks. I mean, I'm not good at it. Slowly starting to learn more and more."

"Which is why I want to help you become a better boxer." Erwin suddenly said.

"Huh?!" I gave him a questionable look. "Help me become a what?

"Boxing, Eren," Erwin crossed his arms. "You have amazing fighting skills and with my help I can help."

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked.

Erwin smiled. "I use to fight here." He looked back at the bar’s stairs, then at me. "Everyday, I would come and fight new people, even people who would want to do a rematch with me," he explained.

_Oh, now I know who he is._

"The Boss would talk about you a lot on how good you were."

Erwin chuckled. "I brought a lot of people, just like how you brought that whole crowd." 

The Boss even said that he would beat someone in two or even one round. Never lost, always had a few bloody nose and shit but never lost. 

"So, want to take my offer, Eren?" Erwin asked.

I remained still and quiet. The cold air hitting against my face and swaying my long hair.

Erwin reached into his pockets. "Well, if you change your mind," he gave me a folded paper. "Come by my place and we'll talk."

I hesitated grabbed the paper. "Cool." I said. 

Erwin gave me a soft smile. "Want me to give you a ride home? You won't have to any problems on your way back."

"It's fine. I like taking the subway and walking home at night."

"Alright then, Eren." Erwin turned around and start walking. "Have a good night and hope we can see each other again."

I stayed quiet and turned around in the opposite direction, walking on a puddle of dirty water. 

 _Help me out, huh? Psh, yeah, right._ I put the small paper in my pocket and kept walking.

\- January 29, 1989 -

Two days later, Marco and I, were on the rooftop. My elbows were resting against the railing as I slouched.

"Still thinking about the offers?" Marco asked. "Changed your mind about that guy's offer?"

I sigh. "Not really, I mean, I've also been thinking about it as well." I groaned. "Marco, I don't know. Like, what the fuck is boxing going to do for me?"

Marco got up and leaned against the railing right next to me. "You did say he use to box at the place you do your illegal boxing, right?" Marco slouched against the railing. "Maybe, he can actually help you out and become something." 

I scoff. "Become something? Boxing isn't really my shit. I just go and fight so I can help support my family."

Marco sigh and whipped off the dust that was on his Dodger windbreaker. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Dude, want my honest opinion on this?" 

I looked at him and nodded my head slowly. "Sure."

Marco breathe in. "Okay, how much do you get paid when you fight?"

"$100."

Marco put another hand on my opposite shoulder and turned my body to face him. "Now, think about it for a minute. This guy _was_ good at boxing. He probably knows people that went to that bar, and those people might _know_ other and those people might _know other muthafucking_ people that can make you into a professional champion! Dude! You're good at fighting and don't say, _'na, man, my weak ass suck!_ ' because, shit, I've seen you knock someone out in one punch; hell, boxing can get you somewhere in life!" Marco happily said.

"Marco, I may be good at fighting, but I can't box."

"That's why the guy offer to help you. I'm telling you man." Marco said while shook my shoulders.

"Telling me what?"

Marco gave me a look. "God, your so slow."

I frowned and flicked him off.

"Look, all I'm saying is that, you should take the guy's offer. Not only that it will help you, but it will also help your Pops and Mikasa. Wouldn't that make them proud of you? I mean you got a job for them so you can support them but imagine more? Seeing their faces? Imagine your Mom, smiling at you right, saying, _'I'm so proud of you, sweetheart, my boy,'_." Marco smiled softly. "Eren, you're my _partner in crime_ , my best friend. I want you to succeed and have a beautiful life. I love you man, and partners got to stick together and tell each other that we'll make it. And damnit, now is that time." 

My eyes widen with surprise. _Marco never really said this much before_. I grinned. "Marco, but that was pretty gay. I think you love me a bit too much." I joked.

Marco rolled his eyes at me and playfully slapped my arm. "Shut the fuck and take my fucking gay speech. I just want your ghetto ass to have a good life."

I laughed. "I love you too, Marco, but, fine, since I have a day off today, I'll go over to the guys place and talk about the offer."

Marco smiled wide and I started laughing. " _Woah_ , there, Marco, you might wanna calm down with that big smile, looks like your freckles is about to jump out of your face." 

Marco frowned. "I'm getting real tired of your shit."

I laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

After that, the bell rang for fifth period.

* * *

* * *

I got off the bus in _W. 125th St_ , making my way up to _Clayton Powell Blvd_. The area wasn't bad, just a few trash on the floor and people walking around. Some buildings were on top on of stores. 

I stood in front of a tall big building. It somewhat look like a storage room on the outside. I sigh and walk up the door with a buzzer.

I look at my paper. _4-0-0_. The buzzer was ringing.

" _Who is it_?" asked the person on the other end?

He sounded like Erwin. "It's me, Eren," I hestitated.

" _Ah, you came, come in! I'll ring up,_ " Erwin said. The door opened and I went inside. 

When I got up to the fourth floor, I saw Erwin's number. A white door, with tall blurry window on the side between the door and the brick walls. 

I hesitantly rang the doorbell. 

_Ding Dong._

I could hear Erwin's footsteps coming towards the door. He opened it. "Hey, Eren," he smiled. Erwin was wearing a white tank top with gray sweats. "Come on in."

 _For a man his age, he's fit._ "Hey." I plainly said as I entered his place. 

My eyes widen with surprise as I stepped in his place. This guy lives in a nice ass loft! All of the walls were covered with bricks. A big living room in the center with a glass table. Around the table were three large couches on the sides and top. A little more to the right was a glass stairs going up to the second floor. Below those stairs was an office with wooden walls and across from where I was standing was another door.

Erwin was in the kitchen. And his kitchen was clean and shiny; it's hard to explain how nice this place is because this is the first time I ever been to a place like this.

Erwin caught me looking around his loft. He chuckle and said, "You want a drink, Eren?"

I got out of my train of thoughts and looked at Erwin. "Huh? Oh, no, thanks."

"Okay." Erwin slowly walked towards me. "Let's talk."

I remained still, waiting for him to speak.

"I want to help you." Erwin said.

"Okay then?" 

"I can teach you how to box," Erwin crossed his arms, "With my help best believe that you'll become the next heavyweight champion." 

I gave him a questionable look.

"Guess you don't know much about boxing then." Erwin said.

"No, I know what it means. My dad watches boxing matches all the time. Its' just that, why do you want to help me become something that isn't me?" 

"Eren, do you not see yourself in the ring? I have not seen that big of a crowd since I left that place. I _know_ people that wanted me to become a heavyweight champion." Erwin explained. 

"Then, why didn't you do it?" I asked.

"Because, I had other things that I wanted to do in life. Boxing was a hobby, but I stopped." Erwin said.

I walked closer to him then stopped. "Then why _me_?"

"Because I see something good in you, Eren." Erwin said. “I see a new champion that is undefeatable.”

I stayed quiet but then scoffing. "Oh, please. What the fuck do you see in me? You really think that I can be the next Muhammad _fucking_ Ali? Yeah, sorry, I don't even box correctly, I street fight with those scumbags. What makes you can change me into a boxer? I only fight because of my family! I don't need any help at al-"

"Enough!" Erwin yelled.

I stayed quiet but narrowing my eyes at him.

"Do you even listen to yourself, Eren! Yes, I've seen you fight and you fight like a vicious _street rat_!" Erwin yelled.

My eyes widen and lips slightly parted.

"But, I also saw something that caught my attention; I have never seen anyone do a perfect southpaw stand. You know how _perfect_ you were with that!" Erwin got louder. "I see something great, amazing, fucking _phenomenal_ in you." Erwin towered over me.

_Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before._

Erwin sigh. "’As _I fight to the death. Till I take my last breath, I’ll prove whom the best man is. Prevail at all costs, be the only one that’s left standin'_. My trainer told me that when I started training. I had little problems growing up, until I met my trainer, but once he taught me a few things, I learned. I learned the _hard_ way. And I thank him for that. If you want to go making money like that for the rest of your life and not be something or succeed in life, then you may walk out that door." Erwin backed away from me. "But if you want to be something and help your family, then I suggest you drop that ghetto bullshit with me and let me help you." 

I continued to stay. _This guy isn't kidding_. I deeply inhale and exhaled. I was going to say something until his door slam loudly beat me to it.

"Erwin!" 

I irritably sigh and turned my head towards the loud person. My eyes widen in surprise. _Who the fuck was that_? A short man with silky, black raven hair in an undercut. Pale, white skin that was flawless. Eyes that were sharp and mysterious like a cat. He's wearing a black sweatshirt that has NWA's ' _Staright Otta Compton'_ album and black joggers with a pair of white and burgundy Nike sneakers.

_I think I felt my heart stop for a cool second after seeing that sweatshirt._

"Hello, Levi. What brings you here?" Erwin suddenly said.

Levi was in front of us. "Didn't have work so I decide to stop by. I got bored at my place."

"Nothing interesting to write?" Erwin asked.

Levi shook his head. "Same old shit." He sigh in announce. "Where is the adventure in this city?" Levi turned his head to my side. He notice me standing and slowly looked up at me. Arching his eyebrows, he turned go Erwin. "Who's Tarzan here?" 

I clicked my tongue. _Not him too_.

Erwin softly chuckles. "Levi, this is Eren. Eren, this ant here, is Levi."

Levi growled. "Fuck you." He looked back at me. 

Both of us were starring into each other's eyes. His eyes were piercing against mine.

 _Oh, think, Eren! Say something_! I gave Levi a big goofy grinned. "Hey." I paused, sounding like a damn weirdo. "How you doin'?"

Levi remained quiet, arching an eyebrow. "Charming," he said, turning his head, "Is this the Rookie you were talking about with me?"

_He talked about me with him?_

Erwin nod. "Yes, right now I'm seeing if he will take my offer." 

"Hm," Levi sigh, "well, I'm a go sit on the couch while you two continue." He looked back at me and walked away.

My eyes were slowly following him as he was making his way towards the couch. My eyes followed him. 

Erwin coughed. "Eren."

I shook my train of thoughts and looked at Erwin. "What up?" 

Erwin chuckled. "Careful, he's small but he can bite."

I gave him a questionable look. "Is he your… boyfriend?"

Erwin's eyes widen in confusion and shocked. "What?! Oh, my, god, no! He's been my best friend since Middle School."

I chuckled. "My bad, Erwin. It just thought you guys had that relationship."

"No, I wouldn't want that relationship with Levi, besides I am happily married. You probably know her; she goes to your school." Erwin said.

"My school?"

Erwin nodded his head. "Yeah, she is a health teacher, loud, crazy-"

"Mrs. Hanji! Holy shit, you're married to my favorite teacher!" I happily smiled.

Erwin grinned. "Yup, that's her. Sorry if she always hyper, the coffee she drinks are really strong."

"It's fine," I smiled, "she may be loud but Mrs. Hanji is really smart. I learn a lot from her class. She’s amazing the way she is."

"My wife would always talk about the time where you and your friends would come and visit her when she was, you know." Erwin said, with a frown. "She was really sad and since I wasn't around to thank you guys for putting a smile on her face again," he looked at me, "thank you and your friends, for making her smile once again. You guys are like her children to her and she would love to see her own children succeed and do well after high school." Erwin smiled.

I smiled. Erwin is right; when Mrs. Hanji couldn't have a kid she stayed home for a long time. We wanted to make her happy again, so, we decide to ask a teacher that knows her and give us her address. When we got to the house, Mrs. Hanji, looked really depress and bad. She asked us what we were doing her and we said that we wanted to keep her company; Mrs. Hanji smiled and thanked us. In that point, we were able to put a smile on her face.

I looked at Erwin. He was quiet, waiting for me to talk. I grinned at him. "I'll do it."

Erwin arched his eyebrows and tilt his head. "Do what?"

"I'll take your offer." 

Erwin eye's widen and smiled. "Really? You'll take my offer?"

I nod. "Yes," I paused, "but, if I don't like it, then I will get out."

"Trust me, nothing won't happen." Erwin said. "Glad you're taking my offer."

I shrugged. "As long as it helps then I guess it's all good, but, what will I do with the job I have now? Where would we train?"

"I'll discuss that with you as soon as we get started and I have a small gym behind that door." Erwin informed as he pointed to the door across the room.

"Alright, awesome." I said. "And, um, can I asked you one more question?" 

"Sure, Eren." Erwin smiled.

I step closer to Erwin. "Will, um, he," I pointed at Levi, who is reading a _Rolling Stones Magazine_  with a shirtless Billy Idol. "Be around? Just asking because, you know..."

Erwin arched and eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh, yeah, he'll definitely be around; hanging out and watching us."

I nodded. "Cool, cool." I scratched the back of my head. "So, when do we start?"

Erwin smirked. "Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think all everyone has been in that dumbfounded moment when we meet someone who is attractive, like Eren with Levi xD 
> 
> And I am so sorry that i took forever on Eren and Levi meeting, i just wanted you guys to see how Eren's life is and how is starting to flow. i didn't want to make them meet all of a sudden because I thought it wouldn't make sense, well to me it wouldn't. i wanted to keep it on the right pace as well and right now, the pace will slowly develop :) i can't wait for Ereri's development! My precious babies ^o^ I love them <33
> 
> well, see you next chapter, guys! hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Will You Join?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was laying my head on my desk, sore out of my mind. Friday, Erwin and I talked about the whole offer and how it was going to go down. After that, we trained. I did some basic workouts before stepping in the ring; jumping jacks, curl ups, push-ups, etc. As I was working out, Erwin was explaining the rules for me.
> 
> You cannot hit below the belt, hold, trip, kick, headbutt, wrestle, bite, spit on, or push your opponent. 
> 
> You cannot hit with your head, shoulder, forearm, or elbow. No hitting with an open glove, the inside of the glove, the wrist, the backhand, or the side of the hand. 
> 
> You cannot punch your opponent's back, or the back of his head or neck, or on the kidneys. No throwing a punch while holding on to the ropes to gain leverage. 
> 
> You can't hold your opponent and hit him at the same time, or duck so low that your head is below your opponent's belt line.
> 
> When the referee breaks you from a clinch, you have to take a full step back; you cannot immediately hit your opponent; that's called "hitting on the break" and is illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took awhile, had a little trouble editing it and, boy, I had to change it up xD 
> 
> Editing was a bitch. No lie Dx!! 
> 
> I had a lot of ideas to switch things around but ah it was hard but i finally found a good switch! xD And, like i said before, i like t make things flow lol :3

* * *

\- January 31, 1989 -  

I was laying my head on my desk, sore out of my mind. Friday, Erwin and I talked about the whole offer and how it was going to go down. After that, we trained. I did some basic workouts before stepping in the ring; jumping jacks, curl ups, push-ups, etc. As I was working out, Erwin was explaining the rules for me.

You cannot hit below the belt, hold, trip, kick, headbutt, wrestle, bite, spit on, or push your opponent. 

You cannot hit with your head, shoulder, forearm, or elbow. No hitting with an open glove, the inside of the glove, the wrist, the backhand, or the side of the hand. 

You cannot punch your opponent's back, or the back of his head or neck, or on the kidneys. No throwing a punch while holding on to the ropes to gain leverage. 

You can't hold your opponent and hit him at the same time, or duck so low that your head is below your opponent's belt line.

When the referee breaks you from a clinch, you have to take a full step back; you cannot immediately hit your opponent; that's called "hitting on the break" and is illegal.

And so on, so on…

I started to remember the day that Erwin and I started training, I told my boss the next day that Erwin is going to train me. 

_ \- January 30th, 1989 - _

_“Is that what you want, Eren?” asked The Boss._

_I nodded. “Yes.”_

_The Boss sighs. “Erwin told me about this request too,” he took out his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, “I’m glad that you’re doing it. Erwin will help you.”_

_“I know he will.”_

_The Boss sighs once more. “Well, I’m a go get your last check. Wait for me,” he said as he starts walking._

_The boss disappears. I look at both Danny and Petra. Both of them had sad faces. “What’s wrong?” I asked._

_“We’re going to miss you, Eren.” Petra sadly said._

_“Yeah, brotha. You’re really cool.” Danny said._

_I frowned at them. I remember first meeting them; both nice and cool. Never will I forget them._

_“Sucks that I wont be tying up your hand wraps and putting on your gloves. Talking while doing that.” Danny smiled, remembering the conversations we use to have._

_“Actually, Danny, there was something that I wanted to ask you.”_

_Danny arched an eyebrow. “What’s up?”_

_I took a deep breath. I hope he says yes. “I want you to come join my team. I need someone like you. Especially tying up the wraps and gloves.”_

_Danny was shocked nor did he say a word. I waited for him to answer my request. “Well?”_

_Danny shrugged. “I don’t know, brotha. I… I don’t think I can do it. I’m trying to save up money to buy my own restaurant.“_

_I sadly frowned. I was hoping that he would join. “Oh, oka-“_

_“It’s better if you go with them, Danny.” The Boss suddenly said. We turned around. The Boss was leaning against the counter, holding up my last check._

_“Why, Boss?” Danny asked._

_“I think it will be better for you then working here. Besides, by the time you bye your own restaurant you will be crippled and old.” The Boss joked. Petra and I giggled quietly. “Besides, I think, Eren, will help you get that restaurant faster, right Eren?” he said, while turning his head towards me._

_I quickly nodded and looked at Danny. “I’ll make sure you get your dream place.” I gently smiled._

_Danny stared at me, not saying a word. He looked at Petra. “But, I cant leave, Petra, all by herself.”_

_Petra loudly sigh. “Danny,” she called, “I’ll be fine on my own. I’m a tough girl.” Petra smiled. “Just go with Eren. Just come and visit me.”_

_Danny wanted to say something, but I beat him to it. “Yeah, Danny. We can come and visit her or maybe I can invite her to one of my fights.”_

_Petra nodded in agreement. “Yeah, so don’t worry about me. Focus more on getting your goal.”_

_Danny thought for awhile, looking back at Petra and I. “Are you sure, Boss?” he asked The Boss, turning to look at him._

_“Positive_ , _Danny_.” _The_ _Boss_ _said_.

_Danny looked back at me again. He smiled softly and said, “Alright then, I’ll go and join you.”_

_I smiled wide. “Really?”_

_“Yes, I’ll go.” Danny grinned._

_I went up to him and hugged Danny tightly. “Awesome! Dude, thank you so much!” I happily said._

_Danny coughed. “O-okay, glad that you’re happy, but,” he coughed, “can you put a brotha down?”_

_I let go of Danny and chuckled. “Heh, sorry, dude.”_

_Danny shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked at The Boss. “I’m a go get my stuff then.”_

_“You want me to go get your last paycheck?” The Boss asked._

_Danny shook his head. “No, thanks. I’ll pick it up another time.” He took the black apron off and walked out the bar._

_The Boss looked at me and handed me my paycheck. “Here.”_

_I took the white envelop from his hand. “Thank you, Boss.”_

_The Boss shook his head. “Help, Danny, reach his goals. He deserves it, especially since he worked hard.”_

_“I will make sure he reaches his goals.”_

_“Same goes for you, Eren. Don’t give up and always remember where you first started.” The Boss said._

_I smiled. “I’ll never forget this place.”_

_The Boss scoffed. “You better not, kid.”_

_I chuckled and I looked at Petra. “I’m a miss you too, Petra,” I grinned._

_“Same here.” Petra grinned._

_I’ll always remember this place._

_Danny came with a sweater and black backpack. He went in front of The Boss and extended his hand out. “See you next time, Boss.”_

_Boss wrapped his hand around Danny’s hand. “See ya.”_

_Petra extended her arms wide. “Bye, Danny!”_

_Danny chuckled and hugged her back. “Bye, suga plum. I’ll see soon too.”_

_Petra shook her head. She looked at me and put her arms in front of me. “I need a big ol’ hug from you.”I smiled and hugged her small figure. “Bye, Petra.”_

_“Bye, Eren,” she softly said._

_I let go of her and looked at Danny. “Ready?”_

_Danny grinned. “Yup.”_

_We walked towards the door, waving our last goodbye to Petra and The Boss. Danny got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car’s door. I opened the passenger’s door, putting my backpack on the cars carpet. Buckling my seatbelt, Danny turned on the radio to hip Hop Station. As Danny got out of the parking spot, I look back at the place._

_I’ll never forget where I started_

\- Present Day -

"Yo, Eren?" Ymir called. "You feeling okay?" 

"Yeah, you don't look so bright." Connie said, worried.

I lift my head up and stretched. "No, I'm good," I put my arms down, "just a bit tired from studying and working." 

"You should just go to the nurse and rest up." Ymir suggested. 

I shook my head. "Na, I'm good. Plus, I need to go talk to Mrs. Hanji real quick. Can you guys leave without me? It'll just take a sec."

_Did Erwin tell Hanji that I am working with going to be working with him? She hasn't said anything to me yet, so I guess he didn't._

Both, Connie and Ymir nod. I gave them one last smile before I slowly put my head down. Turning my head slightly me I loved over at the clock.

_9:45am_

_Damn, 17 more minutes left_. I closed my eyes and relaxed my sore body. Hopefully by the end of today, I won't be in that much pain. 

* * *

* * *

"Bye, Eren. See ya." Connie and Ymir said while walking.

I lazily waved at them. Yawning, I made my way up the stairs. People waving ' _Hi_ ' and ' _Bye_ ' at me, I didn't have enough energy to wave back at them so I smiled instead. 

When I was in front of Mrs. Hanji's class, I looked at her window and saw her cleaning the board. I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Mrs. Hanji?"

Mrs. Hanji stops cleaning and turns around. "Oh," she smiled, "Eren! Come on in!" 

I nervously sigh and walked in the class, closing the door. Like Mrs. Hanji always does whenever I visit her class, she always places a chair in front of her desk. 

Hanji pointed the chair with her hands. "Sit," she polity said. 

I sat down, interlocking my hands together and placing them on top of her desk.

Hanji leaned forward. "What's up, Eren?"

I nervously sigh. "I... I wanted to tell you something,"

"Oh?" Hanji titled her head to the side. "Like what?"

I look down. "I wasn't being honest with you... Mrs. Hanji, I-I lied to you." I look up at Mrs. Hanji. Her expression hasn't changed. "I-I don't work at a mall... I lied about that; I actually work..." _Damn! Why can't I just say it!_

"You worked where my husband use to work at." Mrs. Hanji suddenly said.

My eyes widen in surprise. "H-how did you know that?!" 

Mrs. Hanji chuckled softy. "My husband told me and he told me _everything_. Eren?" She frowned. "Why didn't you tell me the truth? I was actually waiting for you to tell me, like the next day. You know you could've been honest with me? I don't judge."

I sadly sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. "I know... I was just, I wasn't ready to tell you because I thought you might think I made a bad choice or even think I'm dumb for choosing a job like that. I know making money like that isn't good, especially since I would always come to class looking tried, but, it was the only job that I can make lots of money. I'm so sorry that I lied you, Mrs. Hanji. You're probably disappointed."

Mrs. Hanji took a deep breath. She reached over the desk and out a hand on my shoulder. "Eren."

I look up at her. She gave me a half smile and reached for my cheeks. "Don't think that I would ever call you dumb. Yes, I didn't like the fact that you lied to me, but you did it for a reason. Next time, you have something important to tell me. Don't be afraid of what you're going to say. I'll always support you, Eren." Hanji smiled warmly and patted my cheeks. 

I gracefully smiled at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Hanji. I knew you'd understand."

Hanji took her hand off my cheeks and leaned back on her chair. "But, what I wanted to ask you is; do you really want to do this? Letting my husband be your trainer and helping you become a boxer." 

I stayed quiet and look straight into her eyes. "I want to do this. I want to support my family. Not only that I'm doing this for them, but for me also." 

"And how will it help you?" Mrs. Hanji asked.

I thought for awhile; thinking how will it help me. "Reaching for my goal. I haven't really experience boxing but, maybe, I might be good at it? I don't know, when I first met, Erwin, he seemed really impress by the way I fought in the ring."

Hanji nodded steadily. "Interesting." She leaned forward. "Do you trust my husbands, Eren?" 

I scratched the back on my neck. "' _Trust_ ' is a big word for me and he's someone I just met, but, I have this vibe that I should trust him and his actions. He seems to know what's he's doing too, so, yeah, little by little I will trust Erwin."

"He's a trustworthy man. Always been honest with people," Mrs. Hanji looked at the window, "its understandable why he would choose you."

I shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. He's always helping people, huh?"

Mrs. Hanji looks back at me and chuckles. "Yup! That's why I love him! Whenever he sees a homeless in the street, he always gives them money. I'm glad he's helping you too."

"Why?"

"Because, like what Erwin said, he sees something phenomenal in you, he knows that you wont give up." Mrs. Hanji said calmly.

I stayed quiet, but still smiling. I don't know about being phenomenal, but I do know that no matter what, I will reach my goal. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Hanji." 

"Welcome, Eren." Mrs. Hanji said. "Will you be going over today?" 

"Yes, I'm a little sore from Friday but I can manage." 

"So, you happen to meet Umpa Lumpa then, huh?" Mrs. Hanji grinned. 

I laughed. "You mean, Levi? Yeah, I mean, Erwin just introduced us and that's it."

"Yeah, I know, Erwin told me. Did he seem scary or intimidating?"

I thought for a second, then, shook my head. "No, not at all. Maybe a bit intimidating when he glares, but overall no. We barely met, so I wouldn't know how he is." I frowned, "but he did call me Tarzan. Reminded me of idiot Connie." I growled. 

Mrs. Hanji laughed. "Yeah, Levi always have these kind of nicknames for everyone. He's smart, but has a very foul mouth. You get use to it as you get to know him."

"Cool, he seems like an interesting person you would like to get to know. Is he those type of people where they're rude in the beginning but ends up being cool once you get to know them?" I said. 

Mrs. Hanji nod. "Yeah, Levi also has trust issues and to get his trust, you have to earn it, which is really hard. Maybe you can manage to get his trust." 

I shrugged. "That's if he wants my trust too."

"Oh, trust me, he'll trust you." Mrs. Hanji grinned.

I arched an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"What's what suppose to mean?" Mrs. Hanji curiously asked. "I'm just saying, by the way Erwin told me that you were staring at Levi and asking if Levi will be around, seems like he caught your attention." Mrs. Hanji quickly said.

My face got warm. _What the fuck man?!_ "I-I wasn't starring at Levi” I stuttered. “A fly happens to be bugging mg ear and I quickly hit it towards Levi's direction! And I just asked if he was going to be around because I thought he would also help out too!"

Mrs. Hanji laughed. "Oh, man! Erwin told me not to tell you that he told me this, but I couldn't help it!" She laughed even harder. "Eren, it's okay if someone caught your attention, especially Levi,” she wiped a tear, “he catches a lot of people's attention, including men. Everyone wants a piece of that Umpa Lumpa."

"Okay," I quickly got up from my seat, "I am leaving." I start walking towards the door. "Bye, Mrs. Hanji. See you in 6th period."

"Bye, Eren! Don't get nervous around Levi when you see him!" Mrs Hanji joked. 

I rolled my eyes and opened the door. _Mrs. Hanji is crazy! Sure, Levi is ... kinda cute... for a dude that is_. I sigh and quickly shook my head. I need to talk to Marco. 

I walked towards Marco's locker. I was struggling to get to his locker because the hallways were, again, always fucking crowded. 

When I got to his locker, Reiner and Berthold were there. Marco and I should make a code when we gotta talk. I thought of a code that was simple and easy for Marco to know that it was time for us to talk. Marco is smart enough to know anyways.

Reiner and Berthold notice me. "Hey, Eren," both of them said.

"Hey, hey, guys." I smiled. I looked at Marco. "Hey partner."

Marco grinned. "Hey, man."

Berthold gave me a soft smile. "Hey, Eren. You miss all nutrition."

"Yeah. I mean, Ymir and Connie told us that you were going to be at Mrs. Hanji' class." Reiner said.

"I know, I had to ask Mrs. Hanji something, but it turned out to be a whole conversation about it."

Reiner patted my shoulder. "It's all cool, man. You didn't miss a thing."

"And I'm glad I didn't." I grinned. "What class you guys have after nutrition?"

"I have English with Armin." Berthold said. 

"Trig, with Mikasa and Jean." Reiner said. "I swear, Mr. Kurr, is an amazing teacher and easy class."

I chuckled. "That's because he just passes _everybody_. I bet nobody even pays attention to him.”

“Poor, Kurt." Berthold said, shaking his head.

"Gotta love the little old man!" Reiner grinned.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, smiling. I remembered that I had to talk to Marco. Looking at him, I called his name. "Marco."

"What's up?" Marco said.

I gave him a serious look. "Buttercup." I said, giving him the code name.

Marco stayed quiet, giving me a confuse face. "What?"

"Buttercup." I repeated.

Marco still didn't say a word; still confused too. Reiner and Berthold also gave me the same look.

"Um, Eren?" Berthold called. "What's a buttercup? Do you mean those chocolates?"

"Buttercup? Chocolate? Who got some?" Reiner asked. He turned to Marco. "You have Buttercups and you didn't even tell me? You know I love those!"

Marco gave Reiner a _What-The-fuck_ face. "What? I don't have any buttercups? Where the hell would I get _buttercups_ from? I don't even know they look like?"

I gave them a blank stare. _I have idiot friends._

"Then, who got the buttercups?" Reiner asked. 

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody got the buttercups, Reiner. It was just a little something for Marco and I."

Reiner remained quiet, but end up breaking the silence. "So, no buttercups?"

"Yes! No fucking buttercups!" 

Reiner flinched, then pout. "Gorsh, no need to be angry." Reiner frowned. 

_Riiinnngg_

I heavily sigh and looked at Marco. "Dude, spot, now."

Marco nod. "Alright, whole two periods or just one?"

"Just one. I have a stupid test today."

Marco nod again. He looked at Reiner and Berthold. "Later, guys."

"See you guys at Lunch." I said.

"Bye!" Reiner and Berthold said together.

We gave them a small waved. Walking up the third floor, we waited until everybody was in class so we can go to our spot. 

Close was clear; everybody was in class. I opened the door and held it for Marco. We walked up the dark staircases.

"Since we're here," Marco opened the door, into the rooftop, "I have something to say too."

"Awesome, you go first." I suggested.

Marco sat on his usual spot, same goes for me too. Getting relaxed and comfortable, Marco seemed excited.

"Alright, man. Let's hear you out." I said.

Marco took a deep breath. "So, you know how I told you that I haven't seen my sister in a long time?" I nodded steadily. "Okay, well... I get to finally see!" 

My eyes widen with happiness. "Dude! That's fucking great! When did you get the news?"

"I actually got the news this morning," Marco smiled, "man, I can't believe I'm going to see my sister in LA!"

I smiled softly. Touching Marci's shoulder with my hand, I asked him, "When are you going to see her?"

Marco's smiled turned into a small frown. "March. I leave on March 30th..."

I took my hand off his shoulder. "B-but that's my birthday? So, we're not going to do our birthday tradition?" I sadly asked.

Marco looked at me, then smiled. "Dude, of course! I leave at night, like around 8, maybe? So, we have the whole day to celebrate until I leave to LA!"

"Don't scare me like that, Marco!" 

Marco laughed and I join him. Marco and I do this tradition on our birthdays, where we go to _C- Rock_ early in the morning around _11' o clock_ , until _4'o clock_. It's a river crossing from The Bronx into Manhattan. After that, we go to Mario's pizza and hangout for another hour, walking around the big city. 

"I glad that you're going to see you sis. Say hello for me." I smiled. 

"Will do." Marco smiled back. "But, wow, can't believe I get to see her. I thought my mom was going to tell like in March, but I guess she wanted to tell me the news ahead of time. I wish you can come and meet her." 

"Would've been nice if I did. LA is one place I want to go to so bad."

"Maybe when you're a famous boxer, you can go there." Marco suggested with a grinned. 

"Maybe." I said, grinning back.

Marco shifted his body towards me. "So? How was Friday?"

I shrugged. "It was okay, I took his offer and after we-"

"Bro, you took his offer?! That's great!" Marco excitedly said.

"I guess, but, dude, we did basic workouts and fuck, my body kind of hurt."

"No, shit, Eren. If you haven't worked out in a long time, of course your body will be sore." Marco explained. "Are you going back today?"

I nod. "Yup. Erwin, that’s his name, told me that he was going to teach me how to throw some jabs properly, but do you wanna know something new?”

Marco arched his eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Erwin, is married to Mrs. Hanji!”

Marco’s eyes widen in shock. “You’re lying!”

I shook my head. “Nope. I was surprise myself as well. When he mention ‘loud’ and ‘crazy’ and that she a teacher at our school, that’s when I knew it was Mrs. Hanji.”

Marco nodded his head slowly. “That’s pretty cool that you met her husband. To bad we couldn’t meet him the days we went to go visit Mrs. Hanji. Remember?”

“Of course and Erwin thanks us for putting a smile on her face again.”

Marco proudly smiled. “You’re welcome. She deserves to be happy, especially since wasn’t in school for awhile and she was really depress.”

“Yeah, gotta admit, those couple of days were really fun.” I smiled, remembering visiting Mrs. Hanji.

“For real.” Marco quietly said. “So, what are you going to do with the job you have now?”

“I’m not going to work there anymore. I’m going today to talk with The Boss.”

“How are you going to get money then?” Marco asked.

“Erwin said he got that covered. He told me everything before I started working out.”

Marco slowly nodded his head. “Okay. As long as you guys know what you are doing, then it’s all good. Just be careful, alright. I don’t want to be kicking anybody’s ass.”

I chuckled, shaking my head. Marco and I remained quiet. I looked over at the school. The strong, cold breeze hit my face. I started to think about if I would even make it as a boxer. I hope anytime soon, I will fight. Maybe I can invite Marco to my first fight, well, if I have one. And after, all of my friends and my dad, if he accepts.

“So, Eren.” Marco broke the silence. I looked at him. “Why did you say buttercup ?

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. “It was suppose to be a code name whenever we have to come here and talk.”

Marco’s mouth formed an _‘o’. “_ Really? That was a really stupid code name, bro. I thought you wanted some buttercups.”

I laughed. “You’re a fucking retard; I thought you would actually know, since I gave you a straight face and shit.”

“How the hell was I suppose to figure that out? Especially since you said it randomly like a weirdo.” Marco said. “You could’ve said something that we both know, not a random word.”

I laughed again and looked at Marco. “Okay, idiot, I’ll say ‘LA’ next time. For now on, that’s our code name.”

“Good. Something and easy, not retarded.” Marco grinned.

“Just shut up, Marco.” I smiled, looking over the school.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys enjoy it ^___^ next chapter is where the fun begins >:3
> 
> I wanted to say something real quick before I go.. I get that I have a lot of grammar mistakes, believe me I do. I try my hardest to make sure i make no mistakes. I had trouble in the past with both my writing and the way i speak. People use to make fun of me a lot because of that, i didnt care though, but then, i wanted to write, not like for a career or anything, just write for fun such as fanficions. So, i had to practice. I started with Ereri because i love this ship to death and i just love the chemistry they have with each other and i wanted to use my ideas with them :3 lol I know my english isn't on point but I really do work hard to make sure you guys can understand my writing. I may not be good writers as my Homie Trish or TY or even like my best girlfriend [ @attackonmyotp & @levi_eren. and celine ] but i still try and practice my writing to improve. And i'm glad that i can share my writing improvement with you guys :)
> 
> Well, guys, have a nice day or night and prepare for the next chapter :D!!!


	9. Lets Start With The Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tap
> 
> Tap
> 
> Tap
> 
> "Tap." Erwin repeatedly said while I was tapping the heavy punching bag. "Good. Now, what you're doing is a regular jab with your front hand. Next thing I want you to do is double tap. Use your front arm, then your back. Understood." I nod. "Okay," Erwin paused, "Tap, Tap."
> 
> I quickly jabbed with my front arm and jabbed it again with my back arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that i didn't update soon! Dx School is really kicking my ass and editing took awhile as well xc 
> 
> A/N: Incase you guys haven't notice, Levi is a journalist xD For some reason, i could imagine him writing for a magazine. Its kind of cute too c: A boxer and a journalist, not a bad combo xD
> 
> Well, enjoy my fellow readers!!

\- January 31: Erwin's Gym -

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Tap." Erwin repeatedly said while I was tapping the heavy punching bag. "Good. Now, what you're doing is a regular jab with your front hand. Next thing I want you to do is double tap. Use your front arm, then your back. Understood." I nod. "Okay," Erwin paused, "Tap, Tap."

I quickly jabbed with my front arm and jabbed it again with my back arm. 

"Nice, brotha." Danny grinned, sitting on the bench. He was holding a blue water bottle and a small cloth.

Erwin smiled proudly. "Good job." He backed away from the punching bag. "Tap, tap."

Erwin’s gym was pretty big. As you enter the gym, three little lockers next to the door. In the middle of the gym was a blue ring with white ropes around it. At the end of the corner was a couple of gym equipment; weights, treadmill, a big tire, jump ropes, pull up bars, etc. Two punching bags were hanging on the ceiling on the other side of the room, small little benches were against the wall.

Erwin went around me as I kept jabbing. “Pretend that you’re surrounded by a bunch of gang members. Always keep your fist up, ready to fight. With each jab give them a powerful-“

Erwin got interrupted by the gyms' door opening. Levi entered the room with a small notepad, pencil on his ear, and a small camera around his neck.

"Hey, guys." Levi said as he made his way over to us.

I stopped jabbing, eyeing Levi as he same closer to us. Levi was wearing a purple and blue unzip, pattern windbreaker, black shirt tucked in his blue high waisted jeans, and black Doc Martins. 

I hear fingers snapping at me. "Focus." Erwin said, smirking at me.

My cheeks were getting warm. I quickly shook my head and went back to formation on punching the bag.

"How's training the rookie so far?" Levi asked, sitting down next to Danny and putting his notepad next to him.

"He’s doing good so far. Quick leaner too.” Erwin said, crossing his arms.

I proudly smirked that I am doing great so far. The least thing I want to do is make a mistake.

"Okay, Eren." Erwin called. I stopped jabbing. "This time, I want you to take one or two steps back." I put my fist down and backed away two steps. Erwin stood next to me. "Now, next thing we're going to do is a Space-Maker. Basically," Erwin put his fist up, "You're from a little distance and you extend your arm." Erwin gave me a quick example, extending his front arm and jabbing the bag. "Your jab is quicker, but weaker because of the lack of distance you and your opponent have. It’s a quickie and flashy jab, not so powerful. Remind yourself to make sure not to pull your arms way back. Lets try it?" Erwin got backed away from me. I nod, putting my fist up. "Ready?"

“Yeah.” I said.

"Tap." Erwin said. I jabbed, doing the same movements like Erwin demonstrated. "A quick reminder; always be moving when you use the Space-Maker. If you stand and stretch your arms then you will get hit really hard."

"Then why am I standing still?" 

"I was just about to tell you to move around the bag," Erwin took a few steps back, “Go around slowly, remember don’t pull your arms way back, alright?”

"Will this jab always be weak?" I asked, slowly making my way around the bag.

“Yes, but, the Space-Maker is mainly to distract your opponent.” Erwin informed. “It is very important to keep an eye out for your opponent as well because your opponent’s right hand since, you are extending your arm leaves you vulnerable to punches on the side of your head. You understand all this?”

“Yeah,” I jabbed around the bag again, “I’m just not to use to all this since I fight differently in the streets.”

“You probably have used this sort of jab or fighting position. You just haven’t notice or maybe I’m wrong and you just focus on beating them and walking away.”

I laughed. “Yes, I just fight and walk away real quick because I wouldn’t want to go another round with them.”

“If they run into you again, do they want more?” Erwin asked.

I shrugged. “Sometimes,” I stopped jabbing, looking at Erwin. “Some of them don’t even try to fight me because I can really fuck them up,” I said as I went back to jabbing the bag again.

Erwin hummed in response. “We need a break.” Erwin suggested. "We’ve been doing this an hour and a half.”

I stop jabbing and look at Erwin. Erwin made his way towards the door. “I’m a go use the bathroom,” Erwin looked at Danny, “Danny, if Eren wants to continue, help him out, please?”

“Sure thing, Boss man.” Danny said as he got up.

Erwin left the gym. Danny looked at me. “Want to continue?”

I shook my head. “Nah, I need a break as well. Can you pass me my water bottle? My throat is really dry. Its like I haven’t drank anything in a few days.”

Danny grabbed my blue water bottle and made his way towards me. He took off my  one of my glove and handed me my bottle. I grabbed it, taking a few gulps.

Danny laughs. “Calm down, camel.”

“Ah!” I smiled, satisfied and full of energy thanks to the water. “That was really good and refreshing too.”

“Everything tastes amazing after a good work out.” Danny grinned. “So,” he made his around the bag, scanning it up and down, “You know want to do, right? The different jab shit that Erwin taught you today?”

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know how to do all the jabs shit. I learned a lot of shit today.”

It was Danny's turn to chuckle. "You’re not tired from doing this? Even if its’ just jabbing?”

I shook my head. “Na, its’ pretty easy and mellow, but fighting in the ring was a different story.”

Danny laughed. “Man, the way they all fought was bad. Half of the things they did was illegal in boxing, huh?”

“Fuck yeah, dude,” I said while shaking my head. “After all the rules that Erwin explained to me, I thought about all the shit that my opponents and I were doing.” 

“This is why you don’t fight in a bar like that. They always have people that cheat.” Danny said.

I nodded in agreement, putting my water bottle down.

“What are you guys talking about?” Levi asked as he made his way over to us. Danny and I turned our heads. Levi was between us, crossing his arms.

“Nothing much,” Danny put is hands on his hips, “but how you been, Levi?”

“Annoyed with life at the moment.” Levi growled.

“Oh? Is it work again?” Danny asked.

Levi nodded his head slowly. “Yup. Writing more about pointless shit.”

Danny chuckled. “I don’t think they’re pointless if your boss assigns it.”

“What do you want to write about?” I asked.

Levi looks at me. “More important things rather than writing about a sports.”

_Now is my chance to make conversation._

“Sports are fun though,” I smiled, “Unless you’re team loses.”

“Sports isn’t really interesting. If I went to a football game, I would rather drink beer than watch a game.” Levi said.

"So, then Lil man, what you have to write about?" Danny asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes. He relaxed his eyes and sigh. "Teenagers with an obsession with alcohol and drugs. I don't know why my boss wants a fucking story like that." Levi complained. "I really don't want to interview a little shit." 

"It's your job, man." Danny said. "Go to Brooklyn," he suggested.

"No, I was actually thinking about The Bronx. The place is really ghetto and the teenagers there are delinquent." Levi said.

_The teenagers there are what?_

Slowly, I turned my head saying, "What?" 

Levi looked at me. "What what?" 

"What do you mean _‘teenagers there are delinquent’_? What the fuck is that suppose to mean? Not all of us are bad or terrible teenagers." I defensively said.

Levi arched an eyebrow by the tone of my voice. "Oh? Are you from the Bronx?" 

"Yes, _I_ am, from the South Bronx, actually. But, back to my question, what do you mean by that?"

"The Bronx has a bunch of teenagers that are getting into drugs. I know, all over New York there are a bunch of teenagers that are getting into it, but most of them are from the Bronx. I wouldn’t blame them, the place is really ghetto and the people there are just as ghetto as the place is. " Levi finally said.

I scoff. "Just because the area is ghetto doesn’t mean the person is too. I know a bunch of people that aren’t and they live in a really ghetto street. You people always be thinking wrong about the Bronx and the people that live there.”

“People from the Bronx has a bad influence on young kids and even teenagers. I would never want to live in a place where kids are being influenced by the wrong people.”

I grinned my teeth together and took a step forward. “Do you have _any_ idea how much of a struggle it is to live in a place where people steal, rob your place, or even hearing the sound of _bullets_ in the middle of the night?!”

Levi face didn’t show emotions. He remained quiet but ends up smirking. He seems impress by what I said. My body was heated, full of anger of what he said. How the fuck can he think that?

Danny put a hand on my shoulder. "Yo, Eren, chill. Levi didn't mean to offend your city."

"No, no, it's okay, Danny." Levi said, shaking his hands. He stepped in front of me, looking into my eyes. "A teenager, such as himself, will get offended,” he quietly said. Levi looked at my long hair for a second. With his two slim fingers, he grabbed a small lock of my hair and starts twisting it. "Everywhere is a struggle, rookie. We've all been there." He let go of my hair and turned around. "You have soft hair, to bad it will get in the way when you fight; maybe you should try tying it up." Levi walked towards the gyms’ door. “I’m a check if Hanji is home.” From there he walked out.

I picked the piece of lock that Levi got. I sigh hard through my nose. _He’s an ass but he is right_. Looking at Danny, who seem to be tense, I tilt my head to the side. "What's up?" 

Danny looked at me. "I thought you were gonna kick his ass for a sec." 

I chuckled. "I sorry if you had to see that. What he said got me really heated.”

"Yeah, he's really honest and pretty hard to get along with. He's like this with people he barely meet, but as you get to know him, he's real chill." Danny said.

"Was he like that with you?" I asked.

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, he was quiet and the way he starred at people was so intimidating and cold, but, as I got to know him, he was a cool dude with a bitch face on 24/7."

"He still shouldn't have said all that…”

Danny smiled. “Don’t worry about it, Eren. Like I said he’s he didn’t mean to offend where you’re from. He's just doing his job and his job requires interviews with people and his experience in places.”

Glancing at Danny, I shrugged. “I hope not…”

Seconds later, the door open. It was Erwin. Sorry that I took so long," Erwin said while making his was towards us, "Hanji just came back from work.”

I smiled wide. I started to walk but, Erwin, grabbed my shoulders and brought me back. Erwin grinned. “You can see her after we’re done. She wanted to see you too but Levi grabbed her so she wont distract you.”

I pout and crossed my arms together. “Fine.”

“We’re almost done here, so be patient.” Erwin let go of my shoulder. “Lets do a couple of more jabsI nodded my head slowly. Danny put my glove back on. He and Erwin moved to the side while I stood in front of the punching back.

“Now.” Erwin said. “Lets learn a power.”

* * *

* * *

 "Thanks, Danny.” I said, getting out of Danny’s car.

It was night time. Danny decided to drop me off since everyone didn't want me to walk home.

"No problem, brotha.” Danny smiled. "Want me to pick you up tomorrow after school?" 

"Yeah, my school is a couple of block from here. The front of the school has blue gated doors, okay?” I informed him.

“Cool, I’ll probably be at your school by the time you get out.” Danny said.

I nod. “Alright then.”

"Can we go, Danny? I have stuff to do at home and I need to feed my cat.” Levi said, leaning against the palm of his hand on the window frame. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Lil Man, we’ll get to your starving cat.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“Bye, Levi. See ya tomorrow if you come." I said.

Levi glanced with one eye open. "Maybe. Later, rookie.”

Danny started the engine. He waved goodbye at me and left. I continued looking at them until they did a right turned. Shaking my head, I head up the gates door and opened it.

Today was a good day for training. Luckily, Danny agreed to pick me up from school and drop me off so I wont be coming home late. If Mikasa and Pops or any of my friends see Danny, I can just say that we work together.

When I reached my apartment door, I took out my keys and put it in the keyhole. I can hear people laughing coming from the Tv. 

"Pops, Mikasa, I'm home." I said as I opened the door. "Oh," I frowned, "dipshit is here too." 

Jean narrowed his eyes. “Hello to you too, long hair bitch.” 

Jean and Mikasa, were cuddling on the couch. Mikasa is leaning against Jean's shoulder as he wraps his arms around her. Mikasa’s blanket was wrapped around them. Both of them were watching Different Strokes.

"Jean," Mikasa called, turning her head to see him. 

Jean pouts. "Sorry, babe, your brother started it."

I rolled my eyes and start walking around the couch, making my way into the kitchen. I opened the ref ridge and grabbed a cold can of Coke. I opened the can and took a he gulp of refreshing coke.

"I didn't expect you to come home early? This is the first.” Mikasa said.

“Uh, shift ended early today.” I nervously said, putting m can down. “A friend from work dropped me off.”

“Hm, that nice of them,” Mikasa removed the blanket off her, getting off the couch, “Hungry? I made pasta with your favorite sauce." She got a plate from the cupboard and went in front of the stove.

"Alfredo sauce! Ah sweet! I just ate but I still have room for your amazing pasta!" 

"Fat ass." Jean mumbled.

I growled. Mikasa looks back at Jean, glaring at him. “Jean, you’re the same as well. So, before you call my brother that, think of yourself. You just ate three bowls of pasta,” Mikasa retorted.

I laughed. “Who’s the fatass now, dipshit!”

Mikasa looks back at me. “And you.” I got startled. “Name calling, Jean, isn’t helping either. You, Eren, at time could be a dipshit.” Mikasa said.

I frowned and pout my lips. Jean got up from the couch, laughing. “Okay, babe, we’ll stop calling each other names in front of you.” Jean wrapped his arms around Mikasa’s shoulders.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and grabbed a fork. I grabbed my soda and made my way towards the kitchen table. “What time is Pops getting home?” I asked.

“He called and said he was going to have another night shift.” Mikasa closed the lid of the pot.

I sadly sigh. “He’s been working way too much, sis.”

Mikasa made her way towards me. She placed the plate in front of me. “Yeah, they should give him a break.”

I nod in agreement, grabbing a fork full of pasta and stuffing it in my mouth. _Damn, this is so good._

Jean came next to Mikasa. “Its barely 8, since I have my dad’s car, want to pack him a plate of pasta and take it too him?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Mikasa went under Jena’s shoulder and went to the kitchen, “I’ll pack him two plates and we’ll leave, okay, Jean?”

Jean nod. “Wow,” I chewed my pasta, “You actually said something that isn’t a dumb idea.”

Jean narrowed his eyes and flipped me off. I stick my food out full of food.

Jean grimaced. “You’re fucking gross man.”

I smirked. I continued eating my food. Mikasa came back to the table and placed two containers on top. “I’m a put a jacket real quick.”

“No, wait, Mikasa,” Jean called.

Mikasa stopped. “Yeah?”

“Take my jacket. I ain’t cold.” Jean offered.

“You’re going to get sick again, Jean.” Mikasa said, coming back to Jean. “Remember what happen last time?”

Jean smiled softly. “But I didn’t want my girl to freeze her ass off or get sick. You’re tough man can handle the cold weather.”

I rolled my eyes and scoff. “Cheesy shit.”

Jean turned his head towards me and growled. “Some day, Eren, you’re going to be cheesy with someone special."

“Yeah, yeah.” I waved on of my hand in the air. With my other hand, I twirled my pasta with the fork.

Mikasa chuckled and touched Jean’s cheeks, so he can face her. “I like how cheesy you can be.” She put her other hands on his cheeks and brought him down to kiss his lips.

I groaned. “Okay, I’m eating here. Can you guys leave now?”

Jean backed away from Mikasa. “Quit your bitchin’.” He grabbed grabbed the two containers. “My jacket is on the couch. Can you also grab the keys.”

Mikasa nod and went to the couch. She grabbed the keys and jacket. “We’ll be right back, okay, Eren?”

“I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get home. Tell Pops I said hey.”

“Alright, then,” Mikasa opened the door, “See you, Eren.” She closed the door.

I put my fork down and stretched. Looking at my empty plate, I got up and went towards the sink. Putting the plate down, I turned the sink on and washed my plate. My body was getting tense and sore.

_Maybe a hot shower will do?_

I shut the sink off and wipe my hands on my pants, walking towards the hallway into my room. When I entered my room, I grabbed my gray sweatpants. It was pretty chilly so on the floor was my black Iron Maiden sweatshirt that my dad gave when it was the 1981 tour.

As I walked in the shower, I put my clothes down and removed my shirt. I looked in the mirror, looking at my body. I flexed my tone abs and arms. My arms are developing a small lump. I can feel my abs harden while I work out.

I remember all the jabs that Erwin taught me today. I put my fist up, looking at myself in the mirror. I jab as fast and hard as I can, even though my body is a bit tense.I let out small breathes as I jabbed. With a couple of more jab I finish off with my Southpaw stance.

Breathing heavily, I look at my fist, clutching them. I look back at the mirror, eyes were red.

I sigh loudly and turned the shower on. My pants slid down my legs and I kicked them off. Stepping in the warm shower, my body felt relax. Water was hitting my head, massaging my scalp. 

_Much better._

Another day of training tomorrow and I am ready on whatever Erwin will give me.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Mikasa and Jean are cute ^o^!! I can imagine Jean being cheesy and Eren all disgusted because his sis is being with his, you know xD but deep deep down, Eren is willing to accept and support their relationship. I don't really put Mikasa cussing but her cussing once won't bug xP
> 
> Half of the clothes Eren wears is somewhat like mine, except in a boyish style xD I'm actually sleeping with gray sweatpants and my Iron Maiden sweatshirt because i can see Eren sleeping in those while he's cold. So, i'm like, "Hey, i think my style will match perfectly with Eren since his character/personality is like mine xD" you could say that Eren will dress like a skater like style and a bit punkish here and there lol other than that, hope you guys enjoy the style that i give Eren, especially in those times lol
> 
> Same goes for Levi's style. Well, to be honest, Levi's sense of style is a mixture of two of my nieces; one is a punk the other one dress like if she's from the 80's. Colorful and hip. Once in awhile you'll see levi with a cute windbreaker with nike and the next is with Doc Martins with a long cute sweatshirt.
> 
> Ahhh, sorry if my sense of style is lame but tell me what you think of their style lol xD
> 
> Just to give you guys a heads up, I am starting Levi and Eren's real slow with each other because in a future chapter, you will see them click, i would say lol. Don't worry, you'll see a LOT of Ereri <3333
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See ya next time!


	10. Remember The Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy this time of year because my family and I use to play in the snow and go ice-skating. Mom and Mikasa use to go against Pops and I in snowball fights. The girls would win. My mom would always wrap a warm scarf around my neck and kiss my nose because it was icy cold. Unfortunately, my scarf got lost after my mom died and I couldn’t stop looking for a week. Mikasa and Armin even try to help me find it, but it was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the big lag my fellow readers D';!! I've just been busy and i found out some bad news about my grandma so i'm taking my time little by little with the editing on my computer ox I just finished my Drivers Ed class! Yay me lol xD
> 
> Quick little note: Now, before you guys read this, I know that Eren is germany or Turkish little shit, but I hope you like my idea of a few changes that i did. No, i didn't change the fact that Eren is, but the way he speaks. I wanted to try something new and i hope you guys like my little idea :D!!

* * *

\- February 1, 1989 -

The next day, I woke feeling my arms heavy and sore. I got up in a sitting position, massaging my lower arm slowly.

I hissed in pain. "Fuck," I whispered. Looking over at my Family portrait, I leaned closer and kissed my mom. 

I smiled gently. "Morning, Mom." 

I stopped massaging my arms and got up from my bed. Looking outside the window, the sky was a cloudy grey. Surprisingly, there wasn't enough snow this month. 

I really enjoy this time of year because my family and I use to play in the snow and go ice-skating. Mom and Mikasa use to go against Pops and I in snowball fights. The girls would win. My mom would always wrap a warm scarf around my neck and kiss my nose because it was icy cold. Unfortunately, my scarf got lost after my mom died and I couldn’t stop looking for a week. Mikasa and Armin even try to help me find it, but it was long gone. 

Maybe more snow will come and I hope. 

In my closet was my clean, big Thrasher windbreaker. I took it out of the hanger and my white shirt. I picked out a pair of gray chino pants. Above the shelves was my pair of black converse. Closing my closet door, I walked towards the bathroom.

I opened the bathroom door. Letting out a big yawn, I closed the door, ready to begin my day.

* * *

* * *

I got out of the bathroom and went to the corner of my bed, picked up my backpack, and left my room, closing it.

In the living room, my dad was knocked out on the couch. Mikasa was at kitchens’ table, eating a bowl of cereal.

"He got home at 5:30, he's going back later." Mikasa informed me, whispering. 

I nod and quietly made my way to the table. Mikasa pushed the bowl in front of my seat. I pulled the chair out and sat down. Grabbing the new Pac-Man cereal, I opened the top and poured the marshmallow and corn cereal in my bowl. 

"Is he going to bust another night tonight?" I asked, grabbing the milk.

Mikasa put he hand in front of her mouth, chewing. “Not really, but he told me that,” she swallowed, “he might come earlier tonight."

I got a spoonful of cereal. "That's good then. He needs the rest." Miksas nodded in agreement.

I look at the window; sun still behind the massive clouds. With my spoon, I pointed out the window. "Have you notice that it hasn't been snowing that much?"

Mikasa looks at the window. "Yeah, I was just thinking that. It's weird. Hope more snow will come." I grinned and chuckled. Mikasa tilt her head the side. “What?”

"Remember when mom use to take us to ice skate?"

Mikasa chuckled. "You would always get mad because you would always falls."

I laughed softly. "Yeah. And when you and mom would always team up together while dad and me were together."

"We always beat you guys." Mikasa smiled. She put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

I scoff. "We would've beat you but we just wanted to go easy on you girls." 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and chuckled. "And after a good game of snowball fight, Dad would make his famous hot chocolate." She got up from her seat and walked towards the sink. "Watch movies too until the both of us would knock out."

I smiled, remembering the good days when we did activities as a family. I finished my last bite. Wiping my mouth, I got up from my seat.

Mikasa extended her arm. "Give me your bowl. Can you put the cereal box and milk away, Eren?" 

I gave her my bowl and went to go get the milk and cereal. I made my way to the cabinet and put the cereal in, then, I opened the fridge and put the milk in.

Mikasa turned the sink off and wiped her hands on the towel. "Ready?"

"Yeah," I said while picking up my backpack. 

Mikasa picked up her bag and both of us started walking towards the door. 

"Bye, kids," Girsha groaned, opening one eye, "See you guys later."

"Bye, pops." I quietly said.

"Love you, Dad." Mikasa said.

"I love you both." Girsha said before turning his face towards the couch. 

Mikasa slowly and quietly closed the door. She locked the door and put the keys in her pocket. 

As we make our way down, our neighbor, Alicia, was walking down the stairs with two big bags

"Buenos Dias, Abuela Alicia," Mikasa called. [ **Translate: Good Morning, Grandma Alicia** ]

Alicia turned her head and smiled wide. "Hola! Buenos Dias, Mikasa, Eren." 

I went next to Alicia. "Dejame ayudarle,” I said, grabbing the two bags. [ **Translate: Let me help you** ]

Alicia smiled gently. "Ay, gracias, gracias, Eren." [ **Translate: Ah, thank you, thank you** ]

Alicia is our childhood neighbor. She and her husband, Jorge, use to take care of Mikasa and I while Mom and Pops went out. Both of them spook Spanish and English.

Jorge, use to watch soccer games. He would always have a green teapot filled with mate next to him and a silver goura with a bonbiya on his hand. I would sit on his lap and watch games with him, drinking his mate. We both would get excited when Argentina scored a goal. Alicia, would cook in the kitchen with Mikasa listening to Tango. After a good game, Jorge, would go in the kitchen and grab Alicia by her arms and pull her to dance with him. Both of them taught us how to dance tango. Not just tango either; salsa, bachata, merengue, etc. [ **A/N: A Goura is a type of cup where you put mate in and Bonbiya is a straw but at the end of the straw has a round tip with small holes so that wont eat the little herbs from the mate** ]

They would also teach us Spanish. Mikasa and I would complain on how hard it was, but Alicia would jokingly say that if we don't learn she'll never take care of us again. That was considered a nightmare to us. Jorge would give us these colorful Argentinian candies at the end of the lesson.

They were the grandparents we never had. But, two months after my mom died, Jorge died from a heart condition. He died in his sleep next to Alicia. Mikasa and I couldn't get over the fact that another family died, it was too much to handle. Alicia was really sad and lonely after that. She even stop taking care of us. We try cheering her up but she locked herself in her apartment. 

As time pass, little by little, Alicia, went outside more. She would see us walking down the stairs, say hi and give us the same candy like how she use too. 

We made it downstairs and went outside the buliding. Alicia went inside her purse and took out two pieces of candy. 

"Gracias, chicos.Les agradezco su ayuda.." Alicia got both Mikasa and my hand and put the candy. [ **Translation: Thank you, children, I appreciate all your help** ]

smiled and grabbed the candy. "No problema, Abuela." [Translation: No problem]

Alicia smiled softly. "Every time I see you two, you guys are growing up very fast. Your mom must be proud to have beautiful kids.”

"She is." Mikasa smiled back. "She's always be proud of us."

"Jorge too. He would love too see how you guys look." Alicia’s face sadden. 

Mikasa and I look at each other then at Alicia. I touched Alicia's shoulder. "We miss, abuelo, too." I said, frowning. 

Alicia looked up at me. She touched my cheek and Mikasa’s. Looking back and forth, smiling, she said, "He misses you guys too." She let go of our cheeks and picked up the two big bags from the floor. "You guys need to get to school. Que tengas buenas diaz." [ **Translation: Have a great day** ]

"Bye, Abuela! Have a nice day." Mikasa and I said, waving to Alicia as she started walking. 

Mikasa and I turned to the opposite direction. "I'm glad that she's doing better." I said, putting my hands in my pocket.

"Yeah. I miss her and Jorge taking care of us." Mikasa said. "It's been 6years since the last time she took care of us. Remember when we use to be obsess with milanesa."

I chuckled. "That was the best meat I have ever eaten. With mash potatoes on the sides."

Mikasa and I licked our lips. We both burst out laughing and continue talking about our childhood memories with Alicia and Jorge. 

* * *

* * *

By the time we got to the school. Mikasa went with Jean and I went to my first period class. 

Armin was already in class by the time I made it. He had his arm over his paper, writing something secretive. I smirk and creepily went up to Armin. He still hasn't notice me coming and I came closer, Armin said, "I can clearly see, Eren." 

My smirked turned into a frown. "I wasn't even trying to scare you anyways." I said, sitting on my chair.

"Uh-huh. With that loud footstep of yours." Armin continue writing, not looking up at me. "You seem to be having a great morning. "

"Hm?" I tilt my head to the side. "Oh, I just had a good sleep, that's all."

Armin hummed and continued to write. I curiously looked over at Armin’s arm. "Whatcha writing there?" I asked, reaching for his paper.

Armin winced and quickly snatched the paper. "N-nothing! It's homework!" Armin flustered. 

I gave him a questionable face but then smirk. I leaned closer to him, whispered, "Lying ass. Is that who I _think_ it's for?" 

Armin roughly pushed my face away. "I-its _not_ for who you _think_ it is! It's for math class!"

I made a sharp, painful noise. "Ow! Okay, okay, Armin," I rubbed my nose, "no need to be give me a nosebleed."

"Sorry, it just..." Armin sigh, "Okay, I'm lying. It is for _that_ person. There I said it!"

I grinned. "That's great, Armin! What suddenly changed your shy heart?"

Armin clicked his tongue. "If you say it like that, Eren, I wont even try anything."

I patted Armin's shoulder. "Sorry man, just proud." 

Armin rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I guess, but, can you not tell anybody that I am doing this, please? I don’t want to tell the gang yet."

"I won't say shit, but, I am happy that you're doing this," I smiled wide.

Armin half smiled at me. "Yeah, but I'm so nervous. I don't know if she likes me back or not. How do you handle girls?"

"Honestly, I haven't liked a girl in so long that I don't even remember.” I nervously chuckled. “I'm just not interested in them nor would I want to date, but if a girl likes me, I just tell them thanks and that I'm sorry that I don't like them back. Sounds like I’m a douche, but I’m not, you get me?" 

Armin nod. "And how do the girls feel after that?" Armin asked.

"They feel sad and they understand, well, some of them. Most of them cry and start walking away. It makes me feel bad, but there is nothing I can do about it. Other than that, the rest is cool with me being friends." I leaned closer to Armin. "It's normal to feel nervous about your crush liking you back or not. Everybody is always in that shoe. Plus, for some reason, I think, Annie, might like you back."

Armin's head perked up. "How do you know?"

I smiled gently. "I see the way she looks at you and the little chemistry you too have. You could even ask the group. I know you would never hurt her and she'll never hurt you; you guys are perfect." 

Armin relaxed and smiled. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Thank you, Eren." He sigh. "I hope writing a letter to her isn't cheesy." 

"Cheesy could be cool but not too much cheesy because the girl will think your just acting cheesy to get into her pants."

Armin's eyes widen. "Really?"

I laughed. "No! I was kidding," I continued laughing, "I think a girl would now if a guy is trying to get into her pants."

Armin smacked my arms playfully. Few seconds later, Mikasa, Sasha, and Connie came in the class. We all chatted for a few more minutes until the bell rang.

* * *

* * *

"Dude! Remember the time where we robbed a store and the owner’s kid starts chasing us?" Marco mentioned.

I let out a laugh. "Oh, man! That was one hell of a run! 8th grade was the shit."

“It totally was,” Marco smirked, “even though we’ve done a lot of bad shit and got caught. We barely even culminated.”

“Sometimes, I wonder how we culminated?”

“We worked out ass off just to pass in order for us to culminate. Educated students by day, fucking criminals after.” Marco joked.

I arched an eyebrow and laughed. “Shut the fuck up.” 

Continuously we both laughed, seconds later we stopped and looked over at the school. Looking over the school into the streets, I thought about something. The streets was covered with homeless people walking around back and forth looking for change, teenagers ditching school as they walk out like nothing, and the city skies, gray and bloomy. Fresh wind blew against me making my hair hit my face.

I slightly frown. "Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah?" Marco respond.

"Have you?" I looked at him, "ever felt ashamed on where you grew up?"

Marco looked up at me with a questionable look. "No? Why would I feel bad?"

"I'm just asking that's all." I lied. "I was just curious on your respond that’s all." Marco remained quiet. He leaned over, looking dead at my eyes. I tilt my head to the side. "Yeah, dude?"

Marco squinted his eyes. "Who made you feel like shit?

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Since when do you ask that question?" Marco asked. “And by the way you sound, doesn’t seem like you’re just “asking” either.”

"Bro! I'm just asking a simple que-"

"You’re really bad at lying to me, Eren Jaeger. I know when you're lying, Eren." Marco said, frowning. "Now, answer my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Papa Marco.” I look back at the school’s view. Sighing through my nose, I said, “I don't know, dude, I paused, “There is this guy that I met when I went to go talk to my trainer. They both happen to be good friends. Only met him twice and had a full on conversation once.”

"And? What does he have to do with this?" Marco asked.

I narrowed my eyes. “I’m getting there, dude.”

Marco defensively back away and put his hands up. “Sorry, Mr. Angry-pants.”

I shook my head. “Anyway, the dude is name, Levi. He happens to be a journalist. Yesterday, is where we had a full on conversation, well, argument actually.”

Marco’s eyes widen. “Oh, god, Eren, what did you say?”

“What?!” I loudly said. “What do you mean ‘ _What did I say?’,_ its’ what Levi said that made me start an argument.”

“Sorry, man. I just know how you are.” Marco said. ‘But, what did he say that made you get so angry.”

“Okay, so, he’s writing this journal about teenagers getting obsessed with drugs and alcohol and he’s coming to the Bronx to do his work.”

Marco was a bit confused, eyebrow arching with lots of question. “Okay? And?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose. “God, and you say I’m slow,” I whispered under my breathe. "What I mean is that he was talking about the teenagers at the Bronx having a drug problem and alcohol. It really pisses me off because that isn't even true! Not every kid on the block gets influenced by that!”

Marco shook his head in disappointment. "That's a load of shit. Armin and Annie, for example, never had a long needle entering their body, sniffing a row of white powder, or anything. We _use_ to do it a lot, but not anymore. We stopped for a reason and I think people could stop too. But yes, you’re right man. Not everyone gets influenced by it.”

I nod. “Exactly.” I said. "Plus, he said the Bronx is really ghetto and so is the poeple. This is _our_ hometown! You don't say shit like that at all if you haven't had any experience living  and getting to know the people here!"

Marco scoff. "Los Angeles is ghetto. I lived in a ghetto Hispanic area in Eats LA and hell, I knew a lot of people there that doesn’t do any drugs or isn’t even close to being ghetto. They just live there,” he explained. “He sounds like a big dick.”

I leaned back against my chair. “I mean, I barely met him, and having a first convo like that wasn’t fun. He even seems like a chill dude, but damn, what he said.”

“Whats this Levi character like?” Marco asked.

I shrugged. "He's a short, has fucking pouty mouth, eyebrows that reminds me of those street girls, a bitch face all the time," I paused, remembering his facial features, "but a calm bitch face." I slowly relaxed. "Pale skin, somehow reminds me of Snow Whites. Sharp, mysterious metallic, grey eyes that can pierce through your own, hair that is black as a raven, a smile that is hidden between his smirks. Style of clothing that fits perfectly with his figure." I nodded my head, smirking. “Yeah,” I whispered. I looked over at Marco who was completely stunned. "Why the face?"

Marco blinked. "Bro... Are you interested in the dude?"

My eyes widen in surprise; face flustering. "W-what? What makes you think that?"

"' _Style of clothing that fits perfectly with his figure’_ ,” Marco mimics my voice with a deep, goofy tone. "That was pretty, you know, like if you are secretly interested.

I frowned. “Okay, 1. that doesn’t sound like me at all and 2. again, no, I’m not interested in the dude.”

“Are you sure? Because a second ago you were bitching at him and slowly as you describe his features, you have that face like _'Damn, he cute'_. Sounds like someone has a little crush on someone." Marco smirked.

I felt my face getting warmer. "I fucking don't!" I scoff and looked away in the opposite direction. "Plus, isn’t it weird to think a guy is cute?"

“So, you do think shorty is cute?!” Marco smirked.

I face palm, irritated. “Bro, no, just answer my question.”

Marco leaned back against his chair. "No, I don’t think its weird. If that’s what you’re interested, then, its’ fine, Eren. I don’t judge at all because no matter what, we are still partners and crime. I’ll always love my angry partner,” he finished with a grinned.

My mouth opened slightly. When we get into deep conversations like this, Marco and I go in and tell each other how we feel. This is what makes our friendship stronger.

"You're right." I smiled. "Thanks, stupid ass."

"Welcome, dumbass." Marco grinned.

We sat there quietly, enjoying another cool breeze. Marco shifted himself closer to me.

"Yeah?" I said, arching an eyebrow, "why are you coming closer to me."

Marco smirked and leaned against his palms. "So, you think you can hit that?"

I winced and pushed Marco off his chair. Marco tumbled backwards. I stood up straight, looking at him with a flustered face.

"Would you shut up, dude! You make my situation so embarrassing!"

Marco laughed. "Oh come on! When you dated girls you were never this out of it or even when you had a crush!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Whatever. It's not like he would actually _like_ me like that. He probably does t even roll that way."

marco shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to try, my boy."

I nod in agreement. I never seen interested in a guy before. Hmm, weird.

Marco shook his hand in front of my face. "Help me out, asshole."

I smiled and reached for his hand and pulled him up. "Yeah, yeah."

" _'Yeah, yeah'_ ", Marco mimic my voice again. 

I laughed and sat back down on my seat, looking back at the school. Marco can be a real idiot. But he's my best idiot and I appreciate to have a friend like him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in the beginning and the part with Alicia kind of made me feel sad lol This might be a bit fucked up, but Jorge and Alicia resembles my parents. I enjoy putting them in the story since we never seen or heard of any of Eren's or Mikasa's grandparents, well, other than Mikasa's mom talking about The Ackerman clan thingy(in the manga for those who haven't read).
> 
> I decided to make Eren and Mikasa speak spanish because i thought it will go with them, plus, a hispanic lady and man took care of them. Instead of adding the idea of the language French or Germany, i wanted to add my own thing. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it lol And i actually like the idea of Eren and Mikasa talking in spanish as well AND i like adding new things as well. I like taking little risk in order to catch the readers attention, you know?
> 
> Marco, on the other hand is a savage ass and i like it xD We all have that one best fried xD Am I right? lol
> 
> Well, let me know what you guys think of my idea, hope you guys enjoy them talking another language. You will see more of hispanic culture in my fanfic.


	11. Camping Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy shit!" Sasha shouted.
> 
> We all got startled and gave Sasha a look that she was crazy for scaring us. 
> 
> "What, Sash?" Mikasa asked. 
> 
> Sasha happily jumped and squealed. "That’s a perfect idea for the whole gang!”
> 
> “Going camping at the end of our senior year?” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long with the update xO it seems like i'm always taking forever with i apologies!
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. i don't know if you guys notice but i am equally putting Eren's school life and his up coming boxer life in. i want you guys to have the happy or emotional thoughts with Eren's friends and the pump up and ready to kick some ass type of feeling when you see Eren train >:) 
> 
> Well, enjoy reading!

\- February 7, 1989: First Period -

A week has passed by since I've been training with Erwin and Danny, everyday except Saturday and Sunday, until 9:00pm. I'm starting to enjoy practicing as well; jabbing and learning how to dodge. 

Sometimes, when we take breaks, I look at Erwin's new mirrors that he installed at his gym and jab while looking at myself. I do the same when I’m about to shower and when I get ready for school in my bathroom.

Erwin said that I'm a quick learner and that I'm getting better little by little. Danny says the same thing as well and that in no time I will be amazing at boxing. 

Levi on the other hand, thinks that I'm okay and that he sees that I'm trying. He thinks my body is pretty weak and that I should work on it. Levi has been coming everyday and keeping us company, which I don't mind at all. He does his work while observing us. Our last incident wasn't great but as time comes by he and I talk. One thing I notice about, Levi, is that he always brings a black windbreaker. 

Maybe it's his signature jacket? Like, Marco, with his hat. 

Not gonna lie, Levi, be looking hella cute with a windbreaker and with a pair of Nike or Docs. 

My Biology teacher is making me feel more sleepy and bored than usual. I honesty don't care for this class because its' not like I'm going to use it in the future. My chin was on top of table. I was annoyed with boredom.

Tapping on my desk quietly, I beg and whispering " _Express Yourself_ " by NWA.

 _"I'm expressing with my full capabilities_  
And now I'm living in correctional facilities,"

"Eren!," Armin whispered back. "Can you please be quiet?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned. "Sorry, when this kind of music, I just get lost when I listen to them."

"Maybe that's why you're failing because you don't learn and study." Mikasa retorted.

I snorted. "My grade isn't the point here, Mikasa, the point is Bio is really boring." 

Mikasa rolled her eyes and went back to listening to the Teacher. I looked at Armin who was too busy paying attention to plants reproducing. How the fuck do plants reproduce? 

I was beginning to get impatient that this class was taking forever to end. Every five minuets, I kept looking back and forth at the clock. 

30 minutes later, the Teacher was done teaching. He shut the projector off and pushes the cart to the side.

"Alright class, you have free time until the bell rings." The Teacher said, making his way behind his desk. "Don't be loud or else I'm going to make you guys sit quietly the whole free time." 

The students nodded and quickly got up from their desk, walking towards their friends. Connie and Sasha came towards us. Connie sat on Armin's desk and Sasha sat next to an empty seat in front of me.

"Finally!" I said, relieved. "I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Armin chuckled. "Don't exaggerate, Eren. Time actually went by quick."

Connie scoffed. "Time went so slow that my grandma was able to make it to the next street," he joked. 

We laughed at Connie's stupid joke. Sasha loudly yawned and stretched. 

"I just knocked out like a puppy. All I heard was a monkey beating a drum while the teacher was talking." Sasha said. She looked at Mikasa. "What about you 'Kasa?" 

Mikasa shrugged. "I know that we'll be taking a test in it so I paid attention. Unlike someone who was eyeing the time."

I rolled my eyes. "Who cares about bio that's why. I mean, science is cool but when they make it fun. I don't mind learning about astronomy though. Studying the stars and the whole universe looks amazing."

"Pffft! Astronomy? Eren, we barely have stars in this city because of the bright ass lights. You must be watching too much of those documentary." Connie said.

"Have you ever thought of going to the mountains, dork? Bet that there is a bunch of stars there." I remarked.

“I haven’t been to the mountains at all. Can’t afford all those camping equipment.” Connie responded.

“Camping looks like fun! Playing in the water, cooking up marshmallow, looking under the stars if they’re out.”

“Imagine all of us going camping at the end of our senior year.” Mikasa said

"Holy shit!" Sasha shouted.

We all got startled and gave Sasha a look that she was crazy for scaring us. 

"What, Sash?" Mikasa asked. 

Sasha happily jumped and squealed. "That’s a perfect idea for the whole gang!”

“Going camping at the end of our senior year?” I said.

Sasha quickly nodded. “Yes! Isn’t that something we should all do!”

“Its not a bad idea, guys. I say we should discuss it with the group and let see what they say.” Armin suggested.

“Yeah, we should talk to the group. Maybe they will agree too.” Mikasa said. “Sasha and I will talk more about it.”

_Riiinnnng_

“Alright then.” I got up to stretch and grabbed my backpack. “I’ll talk to, Ymir, about it right now. I doubt we’ll be doing anything in Mr. Travis class.”

They all got up. We made our way to the door and gone our separate ways. Connie and I were continuing discussing the idea.

* * *

* * *

 "Sasha wants to what what?" Ymir said, confused.  

"She wants to go camping at the end of the semester. I think that’s not a bad idea. " I leaned back against chair. "We'll have some fun."

Connie slammed his hand against the table lightly. "It's really not a bad idea but consider the fact that we don't have the money for camping and shit."

“Well,” Ymir thought, “I might go work with my aunt at her store. Maybe I can save up. All of us camping and making more memories sounds amazing too, just money for all the equipment and food.”

“Are we gonna rent a cabin?” Connie asked.

I shrugged. “Don’t know, we should ask Sash. That would be so much fun.”

“If we are, I’ll gladly bring the beers.” Ymir grinned.

I put my arm around Ymir, smirking. “Oh, we’ll _definitely_ bring those and I'll bring a little ball so we can play beer Pong.”

“My pops has this one bottle that he’s been saving up for me to have until I graduate High School. I will bring that bottle and we’ll drink it up.” Connie said, smiling.

“Your girl doesn't drink, huh?” I asked Ymir.

Ymir frown. “My little angle hates drinking, especially if there is going to be lots of people around us.”

“Ah!” Connie whined. “I hope Mikasa and Sasha thinks of a good place where it is private and pretty.”

“My sis will probably look at map or book to find good places.” I said. “Just hope we have enough money for everything.”

“We probably will,” Ymir crossed her hands together, “Another thing we should hope for if the rest of the group will be willing to go.”

“That would be so _fucking_ lame if the decide not to go!” Connie shouted. “Lets all fucking hope they do!”

“Connie!” Mr. Travis shouted.

Connie got startled and yelp. He turned his attention to Mr. Travis. “S-sorry for shouting, Mr. Travis. I just got a little devastated by a situation that’s all!”

“Well, I hope you stop, because if you don’t, **detention**!” Mr. Travis threat, he went back to reading his book.

Ymir and I snickered quietly. Connie narrowed his eyes at us and flicked his middle finger.

_It’s always him._

* * *

* * *

“I say that’s a great idea!” Historia happily said.

“Really, babe!” Ymir smiled wide.

Historia looked at Ymir and nodded. “Yeah! The wilderness, mother nature and the great outdoors, plus, it will be all of us together and having a great time.”

“That is true,” Jean put his hands over Mikasa’s shoulder, “And renting a cabin does sound like fun, summertime fun,” He smiled.

“A cabin is expensive though,” Annie said. “I say we should just get tents.”

“I don’t know, I think it all depends on how many people are staying or how big you want it?” Armin said.

“I have a friend at work that goes camping all the time in a cabin,” Mikasa joined, “I can ask him where he goes and how much it cost.”

“Great idea, baby,” Jean smiled, “Maybe you can ask him how the cabin looks too.”

“Well, I’m in,” Berthold stepped in, “but, just let me know when you get the details Mikasa so I can calculate how much we all got to pitch in.”

“You got it.” Mikasa said, smiling.

“You know, I’m pretty excited for this,” Reiner grinned, “All of us enjoying our final year as High Schooler.”

“I still cant believe that this is our last year,” Armin frowned, “You think we all still be friends.”

“Oh, god, Armin,” I called, “Why do you have to make it so depressing, of course we’ll all still be a pack.”

“Yeah, Armin,” Annie touched Armin’s shoulder, “No matter where we are, we still have each other,” she smiled.

Armin stayed quiet but smiled. He touched Annie’s hand. “You’re right. Sorry, its just, you know those typical groups of friends that say they’ll _always_ be friends forever and they end up separating and not talking again.” 

“That,” Hisoria got out of Ymir’s arms and went in front of Armin, “definitely wont happen to us!”

“Our friendship is too great to end like that.” Sasha said.

“And after all the shit we’ve been through,” Connie smirked, “I doubt we can find any new friends that can handle all our craziness.”

Ymir chuckled. “Seriously! We even creep people out!” 

“You mean  _you_ creep people out, honey.” Historia smirked.

“Huh? I do not,” Ymir frowned, “If you want creepy go to Connie. He is quite creepy when you first meet him.”

“Hey! Am not! If you want both creepy and crazy, Mr. Tarzan,” Connie pointed at me, “over here is.”

“Don’t start with me,” I frowned, “I am not creepy for shit. I can agree on crazy though.”

“Crazy with your partner too,” Jean said.

I nod in agreement. “Damn right.” I look around for Marco. "Yo, where is my partner?" I asked.

"I saw him today walking in the hallways but not in class. He seemed strange?" Annie said.

"Strange?" I repeated. "Marco is never strange unless he is sick."

Annie shook her head. “No, he didn’t look sick. He was wearing all black and his hoodie over his face when I saw him during passing period in the beginning of school. I called his name but he ignored me, so, I waited for him in class and he didn’t go.”

"That's weird?" Jean said. "Was he sad or something?"

Annie shrugged. "Don't know. All I know was that his hoodie was over his face." 

“Now that you mention,” Reiner joined the conversation, “he wasn’t in second period neither.”

 _What the hell?_ “Was he wearing his cap by any chance?”

Reiner and Annie nod. My body started to shake. Was Marco okay? Where is he? Did someone died?

“I’m a go look for him.”

"No need to, Eren. He’s coming right now." Mikasa said.

We all turned or head towards Marco. His head was low and black hoodie over his eyes. Hands were in his pocket as well.

"Hey, guys!" Marco loudly said, not bother looking up. "How is my amazing group of friends doing?" 

We all stayed quiet. Reiner crossed his arms. "Where the _hell_ have you been? You weren't in second period." Reiner said.

Marco nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his hoodie. "Yeah, sorry, Reiner. I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurse."

Reiner hum. I arched an eyebrow by the tone of his voice. Stepping closer I reached for Marco's hoodie.

Marco took a step back. "Woah, Eren. What you doing?"

"Uh, checking if you're okay, bro?"

"I'm fine. No need to check." Marco respond.

"Marco." I impatiently said. "If you say you are fine, take off your hoodie so we can _all_ see that you are fine."

Marco frowned. He slowly reached up to his hoodie and took it off. Slowly, Marco lifted up his head. We all gasp at the fact that, Marco, has a black eye on his left eye; swollen and badly bruised. His lips were pretty busted and swollen too.

"Bro," Jean took a step next to me, "what the hell happen." 

Marco looked to the side. "You should fucking know who did this to me."

I gritted my teeth. "Was it those stupid fucking gangs?"

Marco nod. "Last night, I was walking home from my Mom’s job because I brought her dinner. I was minding my own damn business like always and out of nowhere they fucking came and start pressing me, asking me if I was in a gang. I said no, but those shit still didn’t believe me because I was wearing my signature cap and windbreaker. They beat me, I fought back, I escape, but they chased me down up until I reach an alley way which they lost me in. It was fucking five of them against me! I have gotten jump lots of time back in LA, but _this_ was terrible.” he finished explaining.

" _Five?!"_ Berthold shouted. "Are you serious? They could've killed you."

"Did they steal anything from you?" Mikasa asked.

Marco nodded again. "Yeah. They stole a couple of bucks and, oh! They freaking dirtied my cap too! Its’ all ruined and the stains won't come out!” he buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Historia took a step forward and put a hand on Marco’s back. “Want me to remove the stain from your cap?” she asked kindly. “I’m really good at taking stains out and if there is little tears, then I’ll gladly fix that up for you.”

Marco slowly lifted his head up and look at Historia. She smiled at him. Marco slowly nodded. “Yes, that would be great. Thank you, Historia.”

“Anytime, Marco.” Historia said, warmly.

My hands turned into a shaken fist. I was furious as a bull looking at a red flag. My partner, beat in front of me. Shit like that gets to me when one of my friends, no family, gets hurt. I turn around and start walking.

“Eren!” Marco called.

I ignored him and kept going. I heard footsteps running be hind me. A hand was on my shoulder and forcefully turned me around.

“Where are you going, Eren?” Mikasa asked, gripping my shoulder.

I touch Mikasa’s hands and removed them from my shoulder. “Leave me alone, Mikasa. I’m just going to walk around the school.” I let go of her arms

The group came behind Mikasa. Jean stood next to Mikasa. “Dude, we all know that you weren’t going to do that.”

I growled. “Shut up, Jean! Can you guys just leave me alone! I’m not going to do anything.”

Now, Marco, stepped in. “Eren. Why are you even going to bother finding them? That wont solve anything; just drop it, please.”

“Why!? They fucking hurt you, Marco! Nobody fucking touches my family!” I angrily shouted.

“Eren,” Berthold said, “Fighting them will only make it worse and the fact that you don’t know who or where they are?”

“I’ll ask every gang that I encounter.”

“Stop exaggerating, Eren and drop it.” Mikasa commandingly said. “If Marco says to drop it, then _drop_ it. It is not worth your troubles, Eren. Imagine if you actually found them and you guys fought and one of them has a gun; what will happen then? You getting shot at?”

I stayed quiet, looking away from my sister’s gaze. Marco put a hand on my shoulder. “She’s right, Eren. I don’t want you to go out and risk losing your life. You’re a true friend for even doing that, but I have seen my friends back in LA getting shot at and I’m not about to see my best partner die. So, please, forget it.”

I frowned and took a long, deep breath. Looking at Mikasa and everyone elses face made me relax. I sigh through my nose. “Okay, then. Sorry fro making it such a big deal.”

Marco smiled and arched an eyebrow. “When don’t you make shit such a big deal?”

I chuckled. "You know how I feel about things like this.”

“Who doesn’t.” Connie interrupted.

The group laugh, which cause me laughed. This still won't make me forget or not make me angry. 

_Riiinnnng_

“Well,” Armin clapped his hands, ”lets get to our amazing class.”

We all groaned and complain; going back to our spot to retreat our backpacks.

Marco put his arm around my shoulder. “You’re chill now?”

“Yeah,” I smiled. 

Marco hummed in responds. He knew damn well I wasn't chill about it still. I'm going to be piss the whole day.

Together we all made our way to class.

* * *

* * *

"Okay, lets try it again, but this time hit as hard as you can.” Erwin said. He held gloves in front of me.

I nod and put my fists up. Erwin was training me how to move and fight around the ring. I couldn’t really focus, anger was trying to get out of me because of what happened the Marco and training wasn't helping at all. Makes me want to fight someone.

“Way to go, Eren!” Danny applauded.

“Don’t make grampa over here fall on his cripple ass.” Levi said. Danny laughed, while Erwin narrowed his eyes

“Ready, Eren?” Erwin asked. I slowly nod, giving him a blank expression. “Go!”

I jabbed hard. With Erwin moving around, I jabbed harder and harder. I made little noises; sweat was dripping down my face. I can feel little droplets hitting my chest, my heart racing faster and faster. It feels m mind was going blank.

“Eren, relax,” Erwin said. I ignored and kept punching. “Eren. Stop jabbing!”

I heard Erwin called my name and shook m head. Giving him one more furiously, powerful jab, I yelled out, “Fuck!”

I stop and looked at Erwin. His face was shocked and surprise. Looking at Danny and Levi, both had the same expression. I scoff and start walking towards the ropes, stepping out of the ring. Walking towards the mirror, I put my put my forehead on the mirror. Heat was fogging on the mirror and sweat. I was breathing hard and heavy. Looking through the mirrors, Danny and Levi walked out of the room. I felt, Erwin, leaned against the mirror.

Erwin crossed his arms and slouch so he can look at me. “Want to tell me why you went rage mode on me right now.”

I look at Erwin, still breathing hard. I went back to looking at myself in the mirror.

Erwin sigh through his nose. “Eren, what’s wrong? You can tell me anything. You can trust me how you trust Hanji.”

I lower my head. “My best friend got jump last night.”

“What? Who jumped him?” Erwin asked curiously.

“The gangbangers jumped him. They gave him a swollen eye and busted lip.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for your friend.” Erwin said. “Why did he get jumped?”

I gritted my teeth and look up and Erwin, giving him a dark, angry look. “Because that’s all they do and accuse people for gangbanging! They hurt someone important to me and when you hurt or even say something, best believe I will get you. Agh!” I softly bang my head on the mirror. “I hate them so much! I want to destroy them all! I don’t get why they can’t just leave people alone!” Erwin remained quiet, not saying a word until I was done ranting. I sigh through my nose. “I just want them all to be gone. Like I said before, I struggle fighting them. And when I fight, I think about them. That’s how I won all my fights back at the Bar.” I slowly start to relax, looking up at Erwin. “That’s why, what if I loose my shit in the ring? What if I’m actually not strong enough to fight anyone or what if I over over do it?”

I was finish. I didn’t felt like talking anymore, looking at myself in the mirror. Erwin put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Looking up at Erwin, he smiled.

Erwin turned his back against the mirror. “ _With every ounce of my blood. With every breath in my lungs, won't stop until I am phenomenal. However long that it takes, I'll go to whatever lengths. It's gonna make me a monster though.’_ My older trainer told me that quote too. Know what it means?”

I quickly nod my head and blinked a couple of time.

Erwin chuckled, looking at the ceiling. “What the quote means is that, you wont give up on what you are fighting for. You’ll keep on pushing yourself no matter what, even if it creates a monster within you.” He look back at me. “You see, Eren, you are fighting for lots of things; your family, friends, and your future. Those gangs are getting in the way, which you’re trying to get rid of, but, to them, they get you stronger and angry, that even though they’re in your way, you’ll do whatever it takes to make it. That’s another reason why I think you’re phenomenal.”

My eyes widen in surprise. Erwin’s words of wisdom struck me like lightening again. I look back at myself in the mirror. My hair was on my face, which I quickly removed with my glove. I look at my eyes. They were like crashing waves; rough and dangerous. Smiling to myself, I look at Erwin.

“Thank you, Erwin. You’re a really an amazing trainer.”

Erwin stood proudly. “I thank my trainer for that,”

I laughed. “Well, I’m ready to get back to the ring to practice more.”

Erwin grinned and leaned off the mirror and starts walking. I followed behind. “Oh,” Erwin said as he stops walking. I stop. “An old friend of mine called, he said that he is having a charity at his church," he help two fingers, "two charity. Going to happen both on Saturday and Sunday. You are going to fight against famous heavyweight champion.” Erwin turned around, smirking. “So, Ready to have your first real fight against upcoming boxers?”

I slowly start to smirk as I remained quiet. I punch my glove against my other hand. Erwin chuckled and starts walking.

Oh, hell fucking yeah.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for Eren to fight.. hehe smirks smirks xD
> 
> The quote that Erwin said to Eren was the song by Eminem "Phenomenal". Whenever i don't work on Phenomenal, i hear the song and think about my fanfic because it reminds me of Eren and his struggle so much. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the little intense moment and hope you guys keep on reading! Who's ready for Eren to kick some ass! leave some comments and kudos! See you next time!
> 
> PS~ I can't wait to get to the Eren and Levi moment! i hope its something you have never read in an Ereri fanic xD Lets just say things get really high when they have their time together xD


	12. Two Little Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jogging through my neighborhood at 5:30 in morning. Dark grey hoodie over my head. It was still dark out, but slowly above the city skylines you can see the color of the sky getting lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the late work! I have been busy with school and what makes it worse is that it's finals week! I'm sorry if my story isn't interesting to you no more but I hope I still have readers! 
> 
> Enjoy x3

\- February 17: Day Before the Charity Fight - 

_Jab. Jab. Dodge._

Jogging through my neighborhood at 5:30 in morning. Dark grey hoodie over my head. It was still dark out, but slowly above the city skylines you can see the color of the sky getting lighter.

Nervous but yet excited, I was ready for my charity fight. Winning is my option failure is not. Erwin taught me a whole lot of boxing for me not to lose.

_ \- February 12, 1989: Flashback - _

_"Ah!" I got jab on the face by Erwin. He was standing straight and still, fist up._

_"Don't tend to speed up to your opponent or else you'll get knocked out." Erwin said. "Let your opponent come to you and then after you dodge the jab, jab him right back. Got it? Let's try it again."_

_I shook my head and put my first up. Erwin came forward and through a punch at me. Instructed by Erwin, I quickly dodge his jab, quickly came back, and jab him in his headgear._

_Erwin took a couple of steps back, shaking his head. "Good," Erwin proudly said, smirking, "all you have to do is concentrate, like how Ali was fighting against Joe Frazier._

\- Present - 

I turned to the corner of a liquor store. The the ray of the sun was coming out more. I had to be home before Mikasa wakes up, I don't want her to come to my room without me in my bed. She'll panic and go crazy, thinking that someone kidnapped me.

I stop jogging at a red light. Breathing hard and sweating. I have to pack up my spare of clothes to spend the night at Erwin’s. My duffle bag was ready for the weekend. lied to Mikasa saying that I’m spending the whole weekend with Marco and that we wouldn’t be home at all. Luckily, she believed me, Marco, on the other hand went along with it.

I invited him to come and watch me, but, unfortunately, he can't. Sucks that my own friend won't see me fight my first fight. I wish I can tell all my friends that I'm becoming a boxer, but, that will have to wait, especially since I lie to them about me having a job.

I’m still devastated that, Marco, couldn’t go.

_\- February 8: Flashback -_

_"Dude! That's fucking great! What are the charities based on?" Marco excited yelled out._

_“It's kids with cancer and the second is animal charity, adoption pretty much." I shivered with excitement. "Man, I'm nervous though. You think I'll win?"_

_Marco roughly patted my back. "Hell to the muthafucking yeah! You will win all 4rounds. You've been working and trading hard."_

_"Thanks, man! And yeah, my body is use to the whole shit by now." I grinned. "Hey! Can you come? I want you to see my first fight."_

_“When is it?” Marco asked._

_“Its is on Saturday and Sunday of next week.”_

_Marco frowned. “Aw, man, I’m so sorry.” My face went down as I heard those words. “Cant go because my mom has her day off. We’re are going to have a mother and son day since those are the days that Mom is out. I’m really sorry, Eren, I haven’t really spent time with my mom since she’s always working.” Marco said, sad that he can’t go support me._

_"Na, it's fine, man. Family comes first." I said, sad that my own best friend can't go see me. “I’ll let you know when I’m going to have another fight.”_

_“Gnarly!” Marco grinned, sticking his thumb up._

_Both of us were quiet, until Marco said something that I didn’t hear._

_"What was that?” I asked. Marco smirked._

_“So, is that journalist of yours going?”_

_“Marco, do me a favor and shut the fuck up.” I jokingly said._

\- Present Day - 

Hopping over my window, I quickly took off my shoe and got under the blankets. Closing my eyes right before I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

_Knock knock_

"Eren, it's time for school." Mikasa said behind the door.

I faked groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm up," I said as I got up in a sitting position.

"I'm making waffles and eggs." Mikasa said before leaving. Her footsteps echoed until they slowly disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes. _So sleepy._ Maybe I should rest at school, so I would have a little energy before going to Erwin’s. Getting up from bed, I did my usual morning routine; kiss my Mom, grabbed my clothes, and made my way into the bathroom.

* * *

* * *

 

I ruffle my wet hair with my towel. The jog today made me smell and sweat like a pig, I even tripped on a small puddle as well on my way home.

Sitting on my bed, I reached for my black converse from under. Slipping one pair at a time, I got up and tired them. My lazy ass didn’t felt like getting up, but, unfortunately, I don’t want to hear, my Sis, knocking on my door so many times just for me to come out, so, I got up slowly and grabbed my backpack and duffle bag, making my way out my room.

Lazily sliding my feet in the hallways, I started to think that this day ended already.

* * *

* * *

 

"Bye, Marco and Eren!” Our friends shouted as they left out of the gate.

“See you guys on Monday!” Marco and I said together.

"Be safe and you two better not do anything stupid either." Mikasa said, worried that Marco and I might end up in jail.

"Okay, Mumkasa!" Marco grinned.

The whole gang said their last goodbye and left, leaving Marco and I, alone. I was waiting for Ms. Hanji to come and get me. So glad that my favorite teacher is going to see me fight.

Since Marco couldn't go, he and I decided to lie to Mikasa telling her that I was going to spend the night at his place for the weekend and go to school with him on Monday. 

"Yo, again, sorry that I can't come and see you kick some ass." Marco said.

I shrugged. "It's fine, bro. Have fun with you mom, okay? Let me now how things go."

Marco smiled. “Will do.”

_Honk honk._

Both of us turned around and saw a black Honda. The windows rolled down; it was Ms. Hanji.

"Let's go, Eren!" Hanji called, happily. “I’m making omelets for dinner and it’s going to have bacon in it!"

Marco and I chuckled and looked at each other. Ms. Hanji unlocked the car. We fist pumped each other. Grabbing my duffle bag from the ground, I walked over, open the passengers door, and I tossed my duffle bag. Closing the door, I opened the front passengers seat and got in. Rolling down the window, Marco leaned against the car; smiling at both Hanji and me.

"Kick some ass, alright?” Marco said, giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"You already know."

Marco smirk. "Have fun too, Mrs. Hanji." He leaned off the window. "Later, Eren."

I waved and rolled the window up, it was freezing out. Hope, Marco, will be okay. Hanji started driving.

"You're feeling okay, Eren?” Hanji asked.

"Huh?" I turned to Hanji, then smiled. "Yeah, just a bit nervous nervous."

"Ah, don't be! Once you step in that ring, you will forget everything around you, well, maybe, but I know you will do great!" Hanji excitedly said. "It's been awhile since I've been to a boxing match."

"The last time was with, Erwin, right?" I asked.

"Yup! And now, I am seeing one of favorite student fight! How exciting!" Ms. Hanji smiled. "I should make t-shirts, ah, but it's already to late to make them." she frowned.

I arched an eyebrow and laughed. Again, I am so glad that, Ms. Hanji, is coming. I really do need her support. Leaning against the seat, looking out the window, I look up at the gray sky and thought to myself, _Wonder if something good will happen after?'_

\- January l8, 1989: Round 1 -

Stepping in the big white color church with my duffle bag around my shoulder, I saw a ring. Table was on the side of the ring with microphones on top. Chairs were around the ring. Few people were seated, waiting for the charity to start.

Today was the charity for kids who has cancer. I saw a whole row of kids seated on a reserved area, excited to see a fight.

I smiled to myself. Such strong, beautiful kids. I feel really honor to be fighting just for them. Yet, deep down I’m pretty fucking nervous about this.

"Nervous, Eren." Erwin said, smiling.

I looked at him. "Y-yeah. I'm stoked but scared that I might mess up or loose."

Erwin chuckled. "You'll do fine. Just remember what I taught you."

Danny put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, Eren, I'm sure you will uppercut their asses." He looks at Levi. "Show some confident, brotha."

Levi was looking down at his camera. "Just make sure your ass doesn't get beaten at all. All that training will be worth nothing." He shut his camera off and let it fall on his chest while the straps were wrapped around his neck.

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be over _there_." I pointed at the journalist that were standing next to the ring, pushing against each other as if they were waiting for someone important

Levi shrugged. "No," he paused, "I rather stay here because all of them would want to interview a special boxer."

I confusedly arched my eyebrow. "' _Special_ '?"

Girls were screaming and journalist quickly surrounded the pathway. Slowly, the crowds were moving towards the ring. Two big  bguys were next to a tan, black hair boxer. He was wearing yellow shorts and wraps around his hand. The boxer smiled at his fans and stopped; getting them, taking pictures, and signing autographs.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That, is Jessie Aguirre.” Erwin answered. "He had only done 8matches and 6knockouts and lost. Jessie is really known. Strange that you haven’t heard of him."

“Like I said, I sometime would watch matches with my dad, but not with this dude. I hope my dad doesn't watch any of the matches because if I get caught or read the newspaper, etc."

Erwin chuckled. "Maybe he'll just watch the Jessie fights but not with the other opponents."

"How will this work?" I asked curiously.

"Hm, well, today, there is going to be two different matches. The last two fighters will fight the final round against each other tomorrow. You get it?”

I shook my head.

"So, for example,” Danny said, “You, fight another dude and, Jessie, fights someone else. If Jessie and you, wins today, the both of you, would go against each other tomorrow for the final round. Understand now?”

“Oh, I get it now. Alright then. Who am I fighting against?” I asked.

Erwin shrugged. “Don’t know. As a matter of fact,” Erwin turned his head to Danny, “Would you mind coming with me to check who Eren is fighting against?”

Danny nod. “Yeah, Erwin.” Danny put his bag down next to mine. “We’ll be right back.”

Erwin and Danny turned around and walked towards the table with the microphones, leaving Levi and I, alone. Both of us were quiet, but then, minutes later, two new boxers came in; both were twins. One has red shorts with a left long sleeve tattoo and the other with green and a right long sleeve tattoo. Both fans and journalist were surrounding them as well.

"Robert and Joseph Cortez." Levi said, crossing his arm. "The Cortez Brothers."

I looked at Levi, curiously. "How do you know?"

"I did an article about them." Levi answered.

“Really? Are they good at fighting?"

"Yeah, but I had to watch them one at a time; different matches basically. I interview them at their house in the, but I don’t remember when though.” Levi respond.

"You must be lucky to go to celebrities house, huh?" I asked.

Levi shrugged and locked eyes on mine. "Not really. There all the same to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

“Well, from my experience they’re all the same. All cocky pretty much. I honestly hate going to celebrities houses that is ‘Oh! I’m this and I’m that’ type of shit. Wish one day I can interview someone who isn't all about themselves." Levi finished.

I remind silent for a second until I started to chuckled softly. Levi arched his eyebrow. "What are you chuckling at?"

"Nothing," I smiled, “it sounds like someone is opening up to me without making it a big deal."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Tch, don't get all surprise about what I saw or how I feel. Besides, I was bored that I wanted to start a conversation." I laughed.

“You are quite talkative today.”

“I’m always talkative." Levi said.

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. “I guess.”

I look back at the boxers, the three of them were glaring at each other and I’m over here like a nobody. No fans and no journalist surrounding me. My face sadden, if Marco were here, he would be my number one fan.

“Why the face, rookie?” Levi asked.

I quietly sigh. “I wish my best pal was here. He would really come and support my ass.”

“Maybe you’ll get a couple of fans after you fight. Be patient about it. It will soon come.” Levi said.

“I know, but I don't have anothing to boost up my confident.” I said, sighing again.

“Excuse me, mister?”

I felt something tugging my shorts. Looking down, I saw two kids; a boy and a girl. The boy had a bald head with a big scar across his head. The little girl was sitting on a wheelchair with a pink beanie on with little hairs sticking out. She had big red marks on her two arms.

Smiling, I bent down on my knee, reaching to theirs eye level. “Hello. How may I help you?” I politely asked.

“What is your name?” asked the little girl.

“My name is, Eren” I put my hand on my chest. "What are yours?"

Both of the little kids chuckle. “My name is, Artemis. My friend,” she patted the boy, “is name, Raphael.”

“Nice too meet you, guys.” I smiled.

"Are you a boxer too? asked Raphael.

I chuckled softly. “Yes, I am. Not a pro like those guys over there though.” I pointed at the known boxer.

The two kids awed. “You seem much cooler than them!’ Artemis happily said. She looked away and blushed. “And much more handsome.”

My eyes widen, but quickly shut them as I started laughing. “Why, thank you. You, on the other hand is really beautiful as well.”

Artemis brought her beanie down to her eyes and giggled. Raphael smiled wide.

“Are you excited for the fight! I honestly can't wait to see!”

“Yes, I am very excited to be fighting for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy it as well.” I grinned.

“I want to see you fight! You look so strong and cool! I am going to support and be on your side!” Raphael excitedly said.

My heart stopped for a second. Two most adorable kids are going to be with me and watch me fight. Slowly, I lift my two hands and patted their hands.

“Thank you, Artemis and Raphael, for supporting me. That's all I want.” Both of the kids smiled wide, happy that I said all that to them.

“Oh, my, looks what you got here.” Levi said. “Two cute kids that are going to support you."

Raphael looked at Levi and titled his head. “Are you going to support him too, mister?”

“Hm, I don’t know if I want too. He’s a little clumsy in the ring.” Levi jokingly said.

“Hey!” I growled. “That was one time!”

The two kids laughed. Levi bent down to the kids level. “You want to know a little secret about him?”

Both the little boy and girl nodded.

_Oh, boy, what is he going to say._

Levi came closer to them and put his hand near his mouth, whispering loudly enough for me to hear, “He turns into a little Hulk when he doesn’t get the training right. Steam starts coming out of his ears and nose like a little kettle.”

“I am not like a kettle!” I growled again. “At least, I am not umpa lumpa size!”

Levi winced. “So, you think you’re funny, huh, rookie.” Levi narrowed his eyes.

The two kids laughed really hard at both of our reaction. I couldn’t help but smiled at the two kids. Even though, Levi, embarrassed me, their laughter made me all happy.

“You both are a funny couple!” Artemis said, still giggling.

“Couple?!” Levi and I said at the same time.

“Yeah!” Raphael said. “You both act like a weird married couple that calls each other's names all the time! I saw it in a movie once.”

“Believe me, kiddo, we’re not married.” Levi said.

I smirked. “Oh, come on, _wife_. They’re just little kids. Let them think how they want to think.”

Levi glared. “Call me wife one more time and I’ll be the one fighting you in that ring.”

I smirked even more. Looking back at the kids, I said, “Sorry, my _wife_ , is a little grumpy pants when he doesn't have his coffee. He wouldn’t beat me up in front of you two, right, Levi?” I said, looking at him.

Levi remained silent. He looked away in defeat. “Tch, go away. Maybe later at home I will, _honey_."

My fave turned red at him calling me honey. I didn't expect him to say something like that.

The kids start giggling.

“Artemis and Raphael!” a lady with a punknuesing outfit called, “Please come back. The event is about to begin very soon!”

“Okay!” Both of them yelled back. Looking at back at me, they leaned forward and hugged me. I hugged them back, feeling their warmth and confident me.“Good luck, Eren! Kick some butt!” Artemis and Raphael said.

From there, Rapheal grabbed the handle bars from Artmeis wheelchair and pushed away.

I slowly got up from the floor, dusting off my shorts. “Such strong kids, huh, Levi.”

“Of course. Poor little ones suffer for too long.” Levi said in a low tone.

“I have a couple of people who has cancer at my school. Really cool to talk too.” I said.

“That's good.” Levi respond back.

Both of us were quiet. I didn't want us to have an awkward silence so I broke it off.

"You know, if I become a famous boxer one day, I would like you to interview me.”

Levi looked at me. "Why would I do that? Wouldn't you be all annoyed or bugged by other journals it and paparazzi?" Levi asked.

I look back at Levi. "I mean, I would be annoyed with everyone else, but I don't mind you interviewing me in the future. Actually, I would love that one day, so in the future, people will know someone who is a good write." I cooly said.

Levi's eyes widen a bit. I even saw a hint of pink on his cheeks. He quickly looked away at the small children.

"I'll think about." Levi said. He turned on his camera and flashed a quick picture of the two kids. 

I smiled at his responds and the picture he took. It's true though. I wouldn't mind, Levi, at all.

“Yo, Eren!” Danny called. “It's time for you to get ready!”

"Coming!" I said back, looking back at Levi. "We're about to start. Maybe you should go and take a seat."

"Yeah." Levi quietly said, low enough for me to hear “We have reserved seats. All of us would be sitting in the front, so you’ll be able to see us.”

“Alright, then!” I said, turning my body to start walking. "Wish me luck!"

"Eren." Levi called. I turned my head.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck. Don't fuck up either, but we will be cheering for you, well, I don't know about me. I'll probably be yelling out 'boo''" Levi joked.

I pout. "Aw, it's my first fight, at least give me a few ‘ _kick some ass, Eren!’_."

"I'm here so that counts." Levi said.

"True," I laughed and turned around, "I'll see you later then, bye, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol when the kid said they act like a married couple, i actually got that from the time someone once called me and my best guy friend a married couple because we acted like that before xD idk it seemed funny to me lol
> 
> I don't know if you guys notice, but in Snk, there were these two kids that were starring at Survey Corps. Eren looked down and smiled at them because it remind him that he use to be like that.
> 
> The two kids from my story are like the ones from there. Somewhat similar lol 
> 
> Levi and Eren's relationship is starting to get there. Ihopenyou can see it from here lol best believe you'll see a lot more lol and I hope you guys are ready for Eren's big o'l fight xD
> 
> Leave comments or kudos on how I'm doing so far in my story. Once again, sorry if my story doesn't interest you anymore or I don't make any sense xc 
> 
> Well, see you later readers!


	13. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Eren to kick some ass! ;)
> 
> You think he will do bad or good? Read and see what's going to happen xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry that I took forever to post! Just been really busy Dx And again, sorry for the lack in my writing :/ 
> 
> Hope yo guys enjoy this chapter!

_Ding_ _ding ding_

"Agh!" yelled the one of the Cortez brothers as he got jabbed on his right cheek. Falling on the rope, Jessie, quickly started jabbing him.

People around were cheering loudly and proud. It's their 8th round in the fight and things were getting intense.

The Cortez grabbed, Jessie, by the waist. The referee got between the two fighter and backed them away from each other.

Observing the fight while sitting down, I amazingly said, "Wow."

"Think you can handle, Jessie or the Cortez?" Erwin asked.

Looking at, Erwin, I shrugged. “Don’t know. From the looks of it, doesn’t seem like The Cortez Brother could handle Jessie. I really thought that I was going to fight first."

Danny leaned forward from his chair to look at me. “We thought so too, but the people who are in charge of this told us the whole schedule, but I guess they decide to do a last minute change. Jessie vs one of The Cortez bros, and you vs the other. It is a good thing that you’re watching the fight though. You can see how Jessie and The Cortez fight.” Danny looked over at Levi. “When you saw The Cortez Brothers fight, do they fight the same or differently?”

“Both, Miguel Cortez and Daniel Cortez, has similar fighting techniques, except, one is better than the other.” Levi said, adjusting his glasses.

“I’m guessing this one is the one who is the sucky one?” I asked.

Levi nodded. “Yup. Miguel here lost when I saw him fight against. He’s good, just not with certain people like his brother.”

“What about his brother?” asked Erwin.

“Daniel, on the other hand, won when I saw him fight. He knocked the shit out his opponent right when the final round was coming to an end. It seems like when he fights, he does a final blow to win.”

I groaned. “Why do they have to give me someone who is really good?”

“He also loves to shit talk while he fights,” Levi informed.

“Oh, great,” I sigh, “even fucking better."

Levi leaned closer to my face, crossing his arm. “Ah, come on, at least they didn’t give you Jessie first or you’ll really get your ass beat.”

“Ha ha, real funny.” I said, rolling my eyes.

I look back up at the fight. Both fighters were going in a small circle; breathing hard. Miguel wearingly jabbed, but Jessie quickly blocked. Jessie double jabbed causing his opponent to take a step back. Miguel arms went down and Jessie took a chance to jab square in the face. Slowly, Miguel, fell to the ground.

_Ding Ding Ding_

Fans got up from their chair, raging with excitement.

Jessie, again, won this round.  
  
Both of the boxer went to their corner. Water was poured onto their face as blood was dripping down. The Miguel has a swollen eye and busted lip with a small cut. Jessie just has a cut above his eyebrow and swollen lip. Their trainer was talking to them while their other teammate were treating their wounds.

“I’m a go to the restroom real quick.” Danny got up. “Oh, and I’m a go get some snacks as well, ya’ll want anything?"

“I just want airheads.” I said.

Danny looked at Levi. “And you blind ass?”

“A cup of ‘ _Go fuck yourself_ ' Levi sneered. I softly chucked, making Levi glare at me. Quickly, I stopped. “Just get me a coke.”

“Got it,” Dany looked at Erwin, “Erwin?"

“Actually, I’m going with you,” Erwin got up from his seat. “I need to get something from the car too. Behave both of you.”

“Will do.” Levi leaned back against his chair.

Erwin and danny left, again, leaving Levi and I alone. The bell once more and both boxer got up and continued their fight.

I notice, Levi, was writing a few notes down. Reaching for his notepad, I asked, “Can I read what you’re writing?”

Levi snatched his notepad and smacked my hand with it. “No.”

I shook my hand from the small pain. “Why not?”

“You can read it on the paper.” Levi said, closing his notepad.

“Please, at least one little note.” I begged like a puppy with big eyes.

Levi scoff. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

‘Oh,” I sat up straight, crossing my arms, “I’m the dork? At least I’m not wearing dorky glasses. And since when do you even wear glasses? I never seen you wear them.”

Levi touched the corner of his glasses. “I wear them when I can’t really see from a far. And my glasses aren't dorky.”

I took Levi’s glasses off his face, observing them. They were black and the frame were big. I put his glasses on my face. My eyes were in pain by his lense. Damn, he's pretty fucking blind?! “Fuck, my eyes hurt."

"That's what you be for wearing them, moron." Levi said.

"They're also pretty big for you face."

"Tch, whatever, rookie.” Levi said, putting his leg over the other and looking away. “At least I can see."

I chuckled. "But I’m not saying they don't look bad on you.” I grabbed Levi’s face and turned his face towards me; gently put his glasses back on him. Levi’s eyes were seriously, unbelievable beautiful. “They makes your grey blue eyes pop more and really noticeable."

Levi stayed quiet, arching an eyebrow. “You seem to enjoy observing me all the time?."

I flustered. "You make it seem like I'm a creep!"

"You are a creep." Levi said back, looking at the ring.

I frowned and looked away. "Whatever." Leaning against the palm of my hand, I went back to looking at the fight. "And I'm not a creep."

Levi remained quiet.

Three more rounds and then it's my turn.

\- Eren Vs The Cortez Brother #2 -

_I can do this..._

_No need to be nervous.._

"Eren?"

"Yeah?" I looked at Danny.

“You good, brotha?” Danny asked, as he tying my last glove.

I quickly nodded my head. "Y-yeah! I’m fine."

Danny smiled and got up from the stool. I looked at my gloves and stare at them.

_I got it_

The door swung open; it was Erwin. Levi wasn’t there next to him. Guess he had to stay behind and get some comments about the fight. Levi will also write about my fight as well.

Erwin stood proud and nervous. “Ready, Eren?”

“Yup, just waiting for their call.”

“Good, good.” Erwin nodded. “Remember remain calm and don’t listen to whatever he’s got to say to you.”

“Eh, I’ll try to remain calm on his shit talking.”

Erwin chuckled. “Hanji is also here, she’s sitting with Levi.”

I happily smiled. “Awesome!”

“Yeah,” Erwin grinned. “she’s really excited to see you. Even has a big poster with your name on it.”

I laughed. “Only Hanji.”

Danny and Erwin laughed. “Well,” Erwin said, “we’re gonna give you some time alone, okay?” Danny and Erwin walked towards the door.

I nod. “Okay then, I’ll see you guys out there.”

“Good luck, brother, and kick some ass.” Danny cheered as he put his first in the air.

I rolled my eyes and grinned. “Thank you.”

Danny and Erwin gave me their last smile and goodbyes before leaving. I stood there, alone. The room was big and quiet. I start walking around, thinking about positive things that won’t get me nervous. Walking in the bathroom, I notice a small mirror above the sink. The small mirror had a crack and fingerprints on it. As I was walking towards the mirror, my face was in a weird shape because of the glass.

I stared at myself. Lots of excitement and nervousness was inside me. Everyone that I know is here for me, even those two cute littles kids I met that got my hopes up. Smiling at myself, I knew that I have to win this fight.

“Excuse me? Eren Jaeger?” someone called.

I shook my head and stepped out of the bathroom. The ref was leaning against the door frame. “Yeah?”

“You’re up, kid.” said the ref.

I nervously smiled. Looking back at the mirror I said, "I'm ready."

The ref smiled and leaned off. He went to the side of the door so he can give me room to pass by. Walking out the room silently, I took a deep breath and let it out.

_l'm fucking ready._

_Ding Ding_

-End of round 1-

"It seem like Daniel won this round." Henry said.

Daniel raised his fist up high and the crowd roar with cheers. I was pretty devastated that I didn't win this round.

Both of us stop fighting and went to our corners. Erwin got inside the ring with a water bottle.

"You're doing good so far, Eren!" Erwin said as he put the water bottle in my mouth.

"You just have a small red mark on your cheeks. Don't stop fighting." Danny said as he wiped my forehead.

"I'll try to win this round." I said, breathing heavily.

"Try your best, alright? If you want, you can tire him out and then in the last two, go for it. If not, just try your best." Erwin said, giving me one last smile.

_Ding ding_

"Round two!" Michelle yelled.

Fans were clapping and shouting. I need to make a strategy for me to win this round. I got up, start making my way around the ring.

"Heh, first round wasn't that bad, but now, I'm a getcha hard." Daniel devilishly smirked.

I narrowed my eyes and concentrated. Remember what Erwin said, don't rush him.

Daniel rushed me first. He gave me a quick jab which I ducked and jabbed him on his side. Daniel backed away.

"Not bad, not bad," Henry impressively said.

I quickly doubled jab Daniel causing him to fall on the rope. Daniel was blocking his sides. By copying what he did to me, I went under and punched his cheeks.

The crowd " _Oh_ " as they saw. I was starting to feel a bit better about winning this round. Slowly as I backed away, Daniel glared at me.

"You little shit." Daniel growled angrily. He put his fist up and moved around the ring.

I did the same. Both of us were starring deep into each other's our eyes, full of rage. Daniel's eyes wanted to get this round over with.

_- Round Two End -_

"You good, Eren?" Danny asked as he wiped my bloody scar above my eyebrows.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine," I gulped down some water, "just a bit tired."

"Can you still fight the third round?" Erwin asked.

"Of course. Him shit talking is actually getting me more motive."

"Don't let it get in your head or else you'll actually loose." said Levi, holding his camera.

"Are you hear to get some shots?" I asked.

"No, I'm here to tell you that you are going to loose.” Levi sarcastically said.

I frowned. "No need to be sarcastic on me. But since you're here, how am I doing so far?"

"Well, from my notes, you are doing good. Especially since you won this round." Levi explained.

"That last punch was great, but a little sloppy because of the distance. Good job and keep it up!" Erwin proudly said.

_Ding ding_

"Good luck!" Both Erwin and Danny said as they got out of the ring.

"You can do it, rookie," Levi turned his camera on, "make them proud."

I smiled and nod. Standing up I shook my arms.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Round three!" Henry yelled through the mic.

Daniel put his fist up and glares at me. He was pissed from our second round.

"You are dead fucking meat you damn newbie!" Daniel angrily yelled.

I shook my head and prepared myself. No matter what, I wasn't going to loose.

Daniel bounced towards me and jab quickly. I was shocked on how fast that jab was. Daniel jabbed me again, but I blocked it. A hard punch was hitting on the side of my gloves.

"Oh, Daniel seems pretty mad, am I right, Henry." Asked Michelle.

"Really angry," Henry chuckled.

I fell on the ropes. I heard Daniel rushing towards me with a double jab. He hit my lower body which made the ref back Daniel away.

I leaned off the rope and shook my arms, reading to continue. Approaching Daniel slowly, I jab, which he instantly blocked. I double jab on his checks.

I backed away slowly. Daniel lift his hands up and wiped the dripping blood off his face. He looked up at me and smirked. Walking towards me, he jabs with force. I block but he quickly jabs me again, harder which made me fall to the ground.

The swarm of crowds made "ohh" noises. Even the judges did the same.

"How many more minutes, Michelle?" Henry asked.

"We just need 20seconds." Michelle said back.

I quickly got up and shook my head. I can feel bits of blood coming down from my scar above my eyebrow. Holding my first up, I start walking in a circle. Daniel did the same.

I jab and Daniel instantly ducks. He punched me back but I leaned back. Right when I was about to jab him, the bell ring.

_Ding ding_

"Daniel wins this round!" Henry yelled.

Fans for up from their seat and cheered. I groaned and went to me corner, exhausted. Sitting on my small chair, Erwin and Danny, came in the ring. Levi was right next to me.

Erwin lifted my head up and observed my scar. "Shit, okay, quickly clean his scar, Danny."

"Got it!" Danny said, pouring a small amount of water on the towel. He wiped the line of blood.

"How are you feeling, rookie?" Levi asked, touching the rope.

I looked down on him. "I feel okay. My head is just throbbing a bit."

"That one punch probably got you a little woozy, huh?" Levi asked.

"Kind of, but I'm okay."

"Eren, you are doing great so far. You just need one more round and you're good." Erwin proudly said.

"I can do it." I grinned.

"That's the spirit." Erwin grinned back.

_Ding ding_

"Final round!" Michelle happily yelled.

The crowd cheered and screamed. Can't believe this is the final round. I hope I can win this one.

Even though I feel a bit tired, I can still do this.

"Ready for your last beat down, newbie?" Daniel asked, smirking.

I narrowed my eyes and held my fist up. I was ready to end this fight.

Daniel came towards me. Both of us were walking in a small circle. I jab him, but Daniel dodge and punch me on my cheek. My head bopped back.

"Ah, can't believe it's the final round of this fight." Henry said.

"Yes, but who will win?" Michelle asked.

"Go, Eren!" Hanji yelled excitedly. "Kick his ass!"

I turned my head and say Hanji jumping up and down.

"Don't get distracted." Daniel said.

I turned around and felt a hard punch hit my cheeks. Falling to the ground, the whole crowd "Oh" as they can feel the pain.

"Fuck." I said painfully, laying on the floors.

"Aw, you're still alive?! Man, I should've punched you harder." Daniel said, chuckling.

"Come on, Eren! You can do it! Get up!" Artemis said.

“Don't give up, Eren!” Raphael yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Daniel yelled back. He look back at me. "To bad your number one fans over there are gonna see you loose. It's fine though, I don't really care though, not like I’m here for them. I’m here to fight.”

_What the fuck did he just say?_

“What?” I got up slowly. Anger inside me started to boil.

"Oh, did I get you upset by saying all that? Aw, so sweet.” Daniel devilishly smirk.

I ignored him and put my fist up.

Daniel smirked. "Well, okay then. Guess you want some more ass kicking." He put his fist up as well. “Time to end this.”

Both of us started to move in a small circle. Daniel jab and I ducked. I jab Daniel, causing him to take a step back.

I double jab him so he can loose a little balance. Daniel shook his head and looked at me.

"Now, it's time to end this." I said. I took a step forward with my right foot, leading with a right jab, then, with a left cross hook causing his head to bop up.

Daniel fell silently. The crowd "awed" and got up from their chair too see. Daniel was knocked out cold.

"Oh, my, God! I don't believe it! Eren is the winner!!" Henry yelled out.

The crowd cheered. I stood there, happy that I won. The ref grabbed my hand and put it up high. Crowd got even louder and happy.

I looked down too see the Artemis and Raphael. Both were crying that I won.

"Eren!" Hanji happily screamed. "Wooaah!!"

I grinned and lifted my hands up even more high. It felt great to win.

* * *

* * *

 

"Cheers! For your first win." Erwin said, holding his glass.

We all held our glass. All of us decided to celebrate the win with Danny’s homemade spaghetti and meatballs. And let me tell you, this are some amazing fucking meatballs.

"You did well, Eren." Erwin happily said. "Glad you were able to knock him out with your stance."

"Thank you, I had to use it or else I would've lost.." I grinned.

Erwin laughed. "Good thing you did."

"Are you wounds good?" Danny asked as he was chewing his food.

"Yeah, they're fine." I said smiling. "But man, I thought those reporters will never be done with all those questions."

"Well," Levi chewed his meatball, "tomorrow is going to be way worse if you defeat Jessie."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Hanji asked.

I wiped my mouth. "Ah, at the moment, not really. I just hope I can win."

"Don't worry, rookie. Tomorrow, you will do great." Levi said, twirl in his spaghetti.

"Thank you, Levi." I smiled.

We all sat there, enjoyed talking and having a good dinner. Today was a really good day and tomorrow will be better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud that I made Eren remain pretty calm instead of him being angry because that's how I don't really see him lol
> 
> Other than that, Eren won! Lol
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and excited for the new one! Bye bye :3


	14. Round Two: Eren Vs Jessie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that Eren would be in the final round? Let's hope that he can kick Jessie's ass and maybe go pro into boxing. Have fun reading this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if my work is a bit sloppy, it's been a long time since I wrote something lol. But before you guys read this. I would go back to reading the beginning of my fix because ii've changed a few things here and there and I even fixed up my mistakes and grammar, which I hope has improved since the first time I wrote this. 
> 
> I know, it's been a year and couple of months lol

I was listening to music while Danny was bandaging up my hands. My head was moving to the beat of "My Adidas" by Run DMC. Music always seems to do the trick, but this time, I was just too nervous for anything. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes, coach," I asked, taking off the headphones.

"You feeling alright?" Erwin asked calmly. "You seem shaky."

To be honest, I didn't even felt my hands move at all. I looked up at Erwin. "Yeah, I am. Sorry, just shaky because I am literally fighting against one of the best fighters."

Erwin chuckled. "Don't focus on a lot on that. Just focus on how you will beat him."

"Yeah, brotha," Danny said as he finish tying the bandage, "focus on the positive instead of the negative." He reached for my gloves that were behind him and put them on me. Danny grabbed my wrist and held them up. "I don't want to hear anymore negativity coming out of your mouth."

I smiled. Both of them made me feel a bit better, but I know all that will go away once I am in the ring.

There was a soft knock at the door. The three of us turned our head towards the door and saw the ref.

"You ready, Yeager?" The ref asked with a smile, leaning against the doorframe.

I nod. "Sure," I turned my head, "let's go team?"

Danny and Erwin smiled. I start walking with Erwin on my side and Danny on the other. The ref was in front of me.

Walking closer to the large doors, you can hear big crowds of cheers and music playing. As the ref opened the door, bright lights shined on my face. People were clapping for me as I walked down the aisle. Most were congratulating me about yesterday's event, some may didn't want to see my face.

As I entered the ring, Jesse was sitting down while his coach was whispering to him while giving a massage on his shoulder. I went to my corner and sat down, looking up at the ceiling. Erwin and Danny went to go more water and a bucket.

"How you feelin' rookie?" asked Levi, popping his head between the ropes.

I looked down at him and smiled nervously. "Feeling pretty nervous about this. Where's Hanji?"

"She went the bathroom real quick." Levi said as he leaned against the rope.

"Oh, okay." I quietly said. I really wanted her to wish me luck. I guess I'll have to wait till this is over.

"You'll do fine. Just don't get your ass kick or else I'm a write bad shit about you on the paper." Levi said.

I chuckled. Looking back at Jessie, he was talking to a man about his age. They were laughing and posing for the camera from the journalist. I frown at the sight. The man was probably his friend.

Wish my Marco was here.

I saw a flash of light from the side. Turning my head, I saw Levi holding his camera still. He flashed another photo, which almost made me loose my sight.

"What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"I needed another picture of you for the article, idiot." Levi said, looking at his pictures.

I leaned forward but Levi backed away.

"Don't even ask me to show you the picture." Levi suddenly said.

"What? Why can't I look at it? I saw my pictures from yesterday, why can't I see this one?" I asked with a pout.

"Because" Levi paused, "I actually don't like how these came out so I deleted it."

I frowned and mumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

I saw Erwin and Danny return with the items. "Well," I stood up, looking at Levi, "you might want to take your seat."

Levi shook his head. "In a bit, I want to catch more shots while you two face each other."

"Make sure to get my good side this time. You're pictures of me looked like a 5 year old would take it." I joked.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up and start the fight."

I jokingly pout and start dragging my feet.

"Rookie." Levi called.

I turned my head and saw another flash. With my gloves I rubbed my eyes. "Again, why are you trying to blind me, asshole?"

"Good luck, Eren." Levi suddenly said.

I looked at him with a confuse expression. He actually said my name.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Levi. I appreciate that."

Jessie and I both went toward the center of the ring. The ref was between us. A man name, John, a host, was in the center of the ring, walking around in the mic and talking.

"As everyone know, this is our final event between our two finalist." John stopped talking on the mic to hear people scream. He continued, "We have our two judges, Henry Chavez and Michelle Martinez. This is brought to you by the Children's hospital and for the animal adoption center. Alright fans, and heeere we go!" John points at Jessie. "On this corner we have a heavyweight champion, wearing black and gold stripes, he weighs about 105.8 kilograms or 233.3 pounds. His record has 6 wins and 3 losses. Total of 9 fights. We have, Jessie Agurrie!"

Jessie gracefully smiled and waved at his fans. I can hear people's feet stomping against the marble floor like elephants. My mouth felt dry and my heart rate was beating faster.

John held his fist up for the crowd to get a bit quiet. "And we have on the other corner, wearing forest green and white stripes, 72.938 kilogram or 160.8 pounds. He record is 1 win and 0 loses. And yesterday was his actual professional match. We have, Eren Yeager!" John held his hand in my direction.

Looking around I hear a few amount of claps. A small smile form my lips. I lift my gloves up in the air and waved.

"Go, Eren!" said two small voices.

I felt my smile widen by a pair of voices I recognized. I turning my head to the direction and looked at Artemis clapping hard and Raphael jumping up and down on his chair. Both were sitting next to a women in a baby pink nurse uniform.

I can't believe they are here! I winked and waved at them. Both of them started to giggle.

"Yeah, Eren! Kick some ass!" Hanji screamed loudly standing up with excitement. Levi grabbed her and brought her down roughly, yelling at her to calm down.

I chuckled at her. Thank you, Hanji.

"And now," John resume, "we have our ref that is going to give them further instruction." He gave the mic at the Ref.

"Okay, mates," the ref said, "I want a good clean match. Obey my further instruction; no hit lower than the lower belt. When I say "break", I want a clean break in the event of a knock-down, you will be directed to go to a neutral corner. Are there any questions?" He asked us, looking at us back and forth.

We both nodded our heads.

The ref nodded in agreement. "Protect yourself at all times." He took a step back. "Okay, touch gloves and come out at the bell."

Jessie and I look at each other in the eyes and bumped our gloves together. We both back away and went to our corners.

Erwin touched my shoulders. "Have a good fight. Be respectful and clean."

I grinned. "You got it coach."

Danny ruffle my hair and smiled. I nodded at him and start motion my arms in a circular form. Jessie did the same thing and cracked his neck. The ref was holding his arms towards both is, waiting for the bell to ring.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

\- Round One -

Jessie and I moved forward towards each other. I start with a double jab, but Jessie dodged. He jabbed me straight in the face.

"Seems like Eren decide to take the first move," said Michelle.

"I know," Henry started chuckling, "to be honest with you I didn't expect Eren to be a finalist. I would've thought Daniel, but from what I've seen in third round, he was going down."

I fell on top of the rope. Jessie was jabbing my sides while I blocked. I start to jabbing rapidly for Jessie to back up. He took a step which lost his focus on fighting. As I got up from the ropes, I quickly rotated my arms and jabbed him straight in the face. Jessie shook his head and I charged forward, jabbing him on the sides. It was his turn to block.

The crowd started cheering and started stomping. Jessie grabbed my sides at pushed me back.

\- Round One End -

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

I stop jabbing and backed away towards my corner. I was breathing hard and sweat was starting to form.

"Wow! That is just shocking!" Henry shockingly said. "I have never seen this before in a Jessie fight! Not bad for the first one!"

"You got that right, Henry." Michelle said. "I am seriously impress by all this. Especially since Eren is barley an beginner."

Erwin was giving me water while Danny was wiping sweat off my face.

"Not bad, not bad," Erwin proudly said. "Just keep doing whatever you are doing."

I quickly nodded, still breathing a little hard.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

\- Round Two -

I got up from my stool and start walking forwards, I held my gloves up. Jessie had a small red mark on his face. His eyes were full of fire.

He must be piss.

Jessie double jabbed me and I blocked. He ended up doing it again, causing me to put my first down. Jessie roughly jabbed my face. I stumbled backwards into the floor.

"Oh my what's this? Jessie seems to be on fire right now." Michelle said with a chuckle.

"He's always so calm when he fights, but I guess now he's not. Eren might want to keep his guard up." Henry said.

I got up quickly and got on my stance, feeling my lips getting swollen. Jessie was bouncing towards me. I held my fist and went towards him slowly. We went in a small circle. Jessie charged to me quickly, double jabbing again on my face. I leaned against the rope and he continue jabbing me.

Sweat rolling down my cheeks and blood started to form. My mouth was starting to get dry because of breathing too damn much.

I grabbed Jessie from the sides and pushed him back. Shaking my head, I bounced forward and jabbed his face, hard. Jessie wiped his lips, looking at his blood. He looked back at me and charged towards me with a powerful jab.

I fell on the floor, again.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

\- Round two End -

"I swear this match is getting more intense. I'm starting to get chills up my spin." Henry said.

"I don't know about you, but I can't stop pouring myself a glass of water because of all this. I'm getting super nervous." Michelle said while pouring another cup of water.

Jessie and I went back to our corners. My arms were slowly getting sore. This was more intense than yesterday's fight with Daniel.

"How is my face?" I groaned.

Erwin was observing my face. "Just a swollen lip and a nose bleed. You think you can fix that up Danny?"

"Sure, boss," he said as he started dabbing my lips. "How are you feeling though?"

"That power jab was hard so I feel a little dizzy, but I'll be fine. Am I doing fine so far?" I asked.

"You were a little slacking here and your jabbing wasn't as powerful as the first round." Erwin informed. "But other than that I am proud you are blocking his hits good."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

\- Round Three -

"Round three!" Michelle said loudly.

Both Jessie and I got up. Both of us were walking in a small circle. I can hear Jessie breathing hard. Deciding to take the first jab, Jessie dodged it and punch me between my eyes. My head bopped back.

People kept yelling out "oh" as I kept on getting hit. I blocked and use my strength to get Jessie off me. The ref backed Jessie away to his corner.

"Seems like Jessie really wants to end this." Henry stated.

I rolled my eyes and held my gloves up. Jessie rushed me first. He gave me a quick jab which I ducked and jabbed him on his side. Jessie backed away.

We did a couple of rounds, dancing in circle. Jessie bounced towards me and jab quickly. I was shocked on how fast that jab was. He jabbed me again, but I blocked it. A hard punch was hitting on the side of my gloves.

"Eren! Come on you can do it!" Both Artemis and Raphael said.

"Yeah, come on!" Hanji yelled.

I swung my arms so Jessie backed up. I jabbed him straight to the face which caused him to stumble. Drops of blood came down his mouth. Jessie lift his hands up and wiped the dripping blood off his face. He looked up at me and gave me a death glare. Walking towards me, he jabs with force. I block but he quickly jabs me again, harder which made me fall to the ground.

"Holy damn!" Henry excitedly said. "I even felt that!"

"Eren's nose is starting to bleed again."

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

\- Round three End -

My feet were dragged against the ring. I felt a sharp pain on my nose.

"Clean his face!" Erwin loudly said. "Are you feeling okay, Eren?"

Danny quickly went to work. I couldn't really concentrate because of my head throbbing. I couldn't stop breathing hard and heavy. My legs were sore and so was my arms. My ass hurts from falling to much.

"Eren." Levi called.

I gave Levi a side glance. I was too tired to turn my head or talk.

"I got some two fans here that wants to see you." Levi said as he backed away slowly.

"Oh my god! Are you okay Eren?!" Raphael panic. His eyes were wide and full of worried-ness.

"Please don't die out there, Eren!" Artemis said. Her eyes seem like she was crying.

I tried to give them a perfect grinned. "It's all good little ones.. j-just a small cut, you know?" I winced at the pain on my nose as Danny tried to clear out the blood.

"S-sorry!" Daniel panicked.

"It's okay," I weakly said. I went back to looking at the kids. "I'm glad you guys are here though. I was starting to worried that you guys weren't going for me." I faked frown.

Both of the kids eyes widen in surprise and quickly shock their heads.

"Are you insane!" Raphael suddenly said.

"Yeah? We would never go for someone like him or anyone else! You are the best, Eren." Artemis said.

My heart started to beat fast. These kids were so honest and loyal to him. When Danny was done wiping my nose I turned my sore body towards them. I place both my hands on their heads and shook their hers. They started to giggle.

"Trust me, thanks to you guys I won't loose." I winked at them.

I grinned at them and took my hands off their heads.

"Okay, you two," Levi said, touching their backs, "its time to go back to your seat now."

They pout at Levi, but they all know that it wouldn't work against him. So they quickly said their goodbyes and went back.

I sigh happily and looked at Levi. "Thanks for that."

Levi shrugged. "It's the least I can since you are looking like shit out there."

I frowned. "Gee, fucking thanks." I undid my ponytail. Ugh, my hair felt nasty because of the sweat. Right when I was about to tie it, Levi stopped me.

"Allow me," he said as he grabbed my ponytail, "You must rest your arms for a bit." He climbed on the ring and leaned over the ropes.

"Wow, Levi?" I said in a impress tone. "Considering the fact that you hate dirty or smelly things, you, are the one tying my hair up. Never thought this day would come."

"That's because you are really bad at it." Levi said as he is twisting my hair. "Ugh, and you fucking stink."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I have a reason to be dirty, damn clean fre-"

Levi pulled my hair hard. "Don't even finish that line," he growled.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" I whined. "I happen to like my hair thank you very much."

"Well," Levi tied it in another tie, "it doesn't look bad on you."

I smirked. "So you think I'm pretty good looking for a guy with long- ow! Okay, that's it let go of my hair, asshole!" I pulled my hair away from his deadly hands.

"Idiot." Levi crossed his arms together, leaning against the ropes.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

I sigh loudly and got up. As I start to walk, Levi tugged on my shorts.

"Just letting you know," Levi paused, looking around, "you're doing alright so far. Don't give up just yet, okay."

I stayed quiet. Not knowing how to respond to that.

"Because if you give up on this kids I am going to kick your ass myself," Levi said.

I quirked an eyebrow and chuckle. "Relax, Levi, that's the last thing I want to do. I'm glad I have everyone's support, including yours."

Levi stayed quiet. I gave him my warmest smile and walked away.

I'm ready to win this.

\- Final Round -

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Jessie was narrowing his eyes at meet. His face was badly bruised and has a cut above his mouth and his eyes were boiling.

I took a deep breathe and held my gloves up. Both were dancing around in a circle, until Jessie came closer to me and double jabbed me causing my head to bop back.

Shaking my head, I power jabbed Jessie, but he quickly dodge. I rotated my arm and jabbed his left cheek causing him to twist in a circle onto the floor.

"Oh, my, god," Michelle shockingly said.

"I know," Henry respond.

Jessie growled loudly and charged towards me. He instantly kept jabbing my sides, making me stumble back. I fell on the floor and Jessie was on top of me, but the judge quickly grabbed Jessie. He backed away while I got up. I fell back because my arm started to throb in pain.

"Oh? Is Eren about to give up?" Henry said.

"I hope not. I really want to see someone get knocked out." Michele giggled.

My heart rate was beating instantly and I felt my ears getting hot. I was too tired to do anything.

"Don't give up, Eren!" yelled Raphael.

"You're doing great!" Artemis yelled from her wheel chair.

I looked at them, breathing heavily. My teammates were cheering for me and Hanji.

"I'm about to go up there and beat your ass myself if you don't get the fuck up," Levi yelled as he got up from his seat.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Thank you everyone.

Slowly getting up, I looked up at Jessie straight in the eye, telling I'm to end this. Jessie gave me the same look. I took a deep breath and held my gloves up.

Both of us started to walk in a small circle. Jessie lay the first jab in me, but I quickly dodged it. I double jabbed Jessie in each cheek. He stumbled a bit, but caught himself.

Shaking his head I was in front of him. Both my right arm and right foot was in front and my left foot back. With my right gloves, I quickly jabbed him in his left cheek. Jessie stumbled a little, but I quickly rotated my left gloves under his chin, causing him to jump a little.

Jessie fell to the ground, knocked out unconscious. The ref got near Jessie and started counting.

"3" the ref slam the floor, "2" slam, "1!" The ref got up and grabbed my left hand and held it up. "Eren Yeager is the winner!"

The crowd got up from their feet and started cheering. I was breathing hard, but smiled at the crowd. I looked over to my team and they were hugging each other and clapping hard. Hanji, on the other hand, was bouncing up and down with the children, yelling my name.

I chuckled and looked over at Levi, who had a small smiled. I saw his lips move which I read ' _congratulations_ '. I winked at him and went back to looking at the crowd.

All this was totally worth it.

* * *

* * *

 

Flashes of light were making my eyes watery. I was getting interviewed by 20 or more journalist while sitting in front of a white wall. Everyone kept talking over each other.

"Eren!" A women with a black dress called, "are you going to fight more after all this?"

I smiled. "Of course."

Everyone started writing down my respond and continue to ask more questions.

"How old are you?" A male reporter asked

"Are you in school?" another male asked.

"Where are you from?" the same female wth the back dressed asked.

I stayed quiet and thinking if I should tell them my age or if I am in school. All this caused my stomach to twist and turn because I was worried that my dad, Mikasa, or people in school would find out. I didn't expect all this to go this far.

I looked at my teammates and Hanji. They were waiting for my responds. I saw the nurse with Artemis and Raphael, both waving at me. I waved back at them. Lastly, I saw Levi, holding his notepad and pen. He was looking at me straight in the eyes as if he was telling me that _'if the questions are too much for me, don't answer'_.

But the again, everyone was going to find out eventually. I'll just have to see how long I can be uncover about this.

I gave a side smirk and looked up at the cameras. Everyone leaned in, curious about what I'm going to say.

"I'm just a 17 year old, about to turn 18, born and raised in the South Bronx."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided after a year and a couple of months, I want to finish on what I started. The reason why I stopped was because nobody wasn't really reading so I kind a lost interest. 
> 
> But I got a notification on someone who loved reading my fix and it inspired me on getting back to it. I hope this time, people enjoy it more and more since I improved in everything. Again, I fixed a couple of things. 
> 
> Until next chapter guys!


	15. Will Secrets Stay Hidden Until Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is nervous at the fact that his friends and his family might find out about his boxing life. You think Eren's secret will last until today or will they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know that there is spanish in this and I am sorry if it's weird because tbh writing Spanish is about difficult in some odd way but yes. I really hope you guys like the fact that Eren speaks Spanish instead of his German or Terkish language and Mikasa with her Japanese. I also hope that you like that Eren knows the Hispanic culture. I will be putting Argentinian slangs in here, so if you speak Spanish and don't understand our slang, then I will translate it like I always do :p
> 
> Tell me how you guys feel about Eren being a Spanish speaker!

\- February 20, 1989: -

I woke up on Marco's floor in his bedroom. My body is still recovering from yesterday's match. I touched my slighty chapped lips from the fight. Looking over, I saw Marco snoring with drool coming down his chin. Chuckling, I quietly got up and made my way to the bathroom.

After the celebration with my teammates, Hanji, and Levi, Hanji dropped me off at Marco's place. I was so stoked to tell Marco about my first two wins. We both stayed up so late just talking about our weekends.

I gabbed the extra toothbrush that Marco has for me whenever I come sleepover his place. While brushing my teeth, I stepped out the bathroom and checked the time on Marco's small, gray night stand.

_7:00A.M_

I walked over to Marco and shook him. "Wake up, Warco," I said while brushing my teeth.

"Hm," Marco turned towards the wall, "another hour, please, Mom?"

I rolled my eyes and continued to brush my teeth. I felt the white foam from the toothpaste go down my cheek. I smirk at an idea that was coming in my mind. Leaning over Marco carefully, I let the foam drop into Marco's ear.

Marco quickly reacted and jumped like a kangaroo. I laughed so damn hard at his reaction that I nearly choked. Marco's floor was beginning to get wet and dirty, so I quickly ran to the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste.

"What the fuck!" Marco wiped his ears with his shirt. "Why would you do that, you fucking asshole!"

I stepped out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. "I'm, haha, sorry! You wouldn't, haha, wake up, so I had no other choice. Hahah!" I laughed some more because I thought of his reaction again.

Marco crossed his arms, waiting for me to finish laughing. "Ya done yet, little bitch?"

I gave my final laugh and stood straight. Walking towards my duffle bag near Marco's bed, I took out a pair of light, blue jean overalls, a black crew neck sweatshirt, and my black bucket hat that has the white Nike sign on the front.

"You should get ready for school," I said as I took off my white pj shirt, "I don't want us to be late."

"Since when do you all of a sudden care about being late to school?" Marco asked, getting up from his bed. He took of his shirt as he was making his way to the bathroom.

I sat down to remove my sweats and reached over to get the overalls. "Uh, remember what Mikasa said on Friday about us if we were late today?" I got my black sweatshirt and put my arms through the holes.

"Oh, yeah," Marco said, "I don't want us to have a Mumkasa lecture about us being late." Marco came out the bathroom. "I'll be ready in a few. You should make us a bagel."

I tied my black and white converse and got up, buttoning my overalls. "Okay," I said as I reached over for my bucket hat and placed it on my head.

I gathered my belongings and walked out of Marco's room into the hallways. Marco's apartment was as big as mine. The kitchen in the same place like the living room, except, he only has two bedrooms. Which is perfect for him since it's only him and his mom.

Marco's mom was in the kitchen in her nurses outfit making coffee. She works at a nursing home for old people. Sweetest woman you will ever meet. It's like seeing a girl version of Marco.

"Hi, Ms. Bott," I said, putting my duffel bag and backpack on the couch.

"Why, hello, Eren!" Ms. Bott turned her head and gave me a sweet smile, "I didn't know you were spending the night."

I shook my head. "You must've came home really late last."

"I know, but I would've made you and Marco's breakfast earlier," Ms. Bott sadly frown, looking at the timer on the microwave, "unfortunately, I can't make it because I have to go back to work."

I grinned at her. "Don't worry about it. I was going to make bagels for Marco and I. We were just going to eat it on the way to school."

Ms. Bott nod and grabbed the handle of the coffe maker. "Eren, dear," she called, "you mind getting me the creamer, please?"

I walked over to the the fridge and got the creamer out. Ms. Bott reached toward me as I handed her the creamer. I also decided to get the small container of cream cheese out while I had the fridge open.

"Thank you, Eren." she smiled and open the creamer. Ms. Bott grabbed a spoon from the drawer and start stirring the coffee. She close the cap of the creamer and handed it back to me.

"Well, Eren," Ms. Bott said while walking towards me, "I must be going."

Ms. Bott gave me a quick kiss on the head and walked toward the small, green couch. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

"Tell Marco that I said bye and that I love him," Ms. Bott smiled, opened the door, and left.

I waved towards the door and sigh, leaning against the fridge.

"Did my mom leave, already?" Marco yelled out.

"Yes," I reached over to the cupboard and pulled out the bag of bagels, "she said bye and I love you."

"I love her too," Marco sadly said.

I chuckled and shook my head. Opening the bag of bagel, I took the bagel apart and put it in the toaster.

"Yo, you know what I barely thought of?" Marco walked in the kitchen with his signature cap in his hands and his backpack over his shoulders, "what if people at school saw you fight on live television or read it on the newspaper?"

_Oh, shit. I forgot about that already._

I shrugged and looked over at Marco, who was putting his signature cap on. "To be honest with you, I highly doubt that anyone watched it at all. It wasn't like a professional fight, you know?"

"But you were against professional heavyweight champions," Marco hoped on the counter on the other side of the kitchen. "I'm telling you, imagine if someone walked up to your while you were with Mikasa and they say some shit like, 'holy shit! You're Eren Yeager!' and your sister will give you that confuse look that she is already going to start asking you some intense questions and you start struggling to get your way out."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. The toaster goes on. Carefully taking out the toasted bagel I placed it on the counter. I took out a butter knife and opened the cream cheese container.

"To be honest with you," I smeared the cream cheese over the bagel, "I wouldn't know what to say. I would try to deny it until she is off my back." I put down the first layer of bagel and grabbed the other. "But- if someone asked me for an autograph that will be a different story and that will make Mikasa question me more."

Marco nodded. "And your dad? We know that he likes to watch a match, so what if he saw?"

"He would've called you right away and ask me what was going on."

Marco nod. "Ah, makes sense. Maybe nothing will go on today." Marco slid off from the counter and grabbed his bagel. "Are you training today?"

"No, not today, but they want me to go over to their place though. Tomorrow I go back to training." I said, closing the contact of cream cheese. I handed it back to Marco. "I'm glad they're giving me a break. One day is enough for me."

"After all that fighting?" Marco but into his beagle, "oh, hell yeah. You really need it since your body is sore."

"My body is healing quickly," I bit into my beagle and walked towards my backpack and duffle bag. I put my backpack on and my duffle bag over my shoulder, adjusting it so it won't make my arms tired and more sore.

"That's good," Marco jumped off the counter and start walking towards the door. He opened the door and I stepped out.

Both of us started walking down the hallways, making a right to the stairs. We stepped out of the brick building.

"Another thing I forgot to mention is that what if there are paparazzi here, looking for you?" Marco said. "They would exposed the hell out of you."

I shook my head. "Yeah, I told them I'm from the South Bronx, but I didn't tell them which part of it I am from," we turned to the right, "all they know is just my name, age, where I am from, and that I can speak Spanish as well. Plus, like I said, I doubt people will know who I am-"

"¿Disculpa?" said an exciting voice. ( **Translation: Excuse me?** )

Marco and I stopped and turned around. We saw a small, about 13 year old, kid who is holding a magazine in his hands. Both his eyes and smile were wide.

"Eh, yo o el?" I pointed at Marco. ( **Translation: Me or him?** )

"Tu," the kid pointed at me, "¿puede hablar español bien o prefieres Inglés?" ( **Translation: can you speak Spanish good or you prefer English?** )

I quirked my eyebrows. The kid was small, about 13 years old, and had light tanish skin wearing a middle school uniform. He also had a thick accent because of his Spanish.

"Si, hablo dos idiomas," I respond. ( **Translation: Yes, I speak both?** )

The kid bit down his lips like he was trying not to explode. "¿Vos, Eren Yeager?" ( **Translation: Are you Eren Yeager?** )

I gave him a confused look. Looking down at the kid's arms, he was hiding a magazine. I look back at the kid's eyes. "Si, yo Eren Yeag-" ( **Translation: Yes, I'm Eren Yeag-** )

"¡Dios mio!" he kid excitedly said, while jumping up and down. "¡Tú eres el!" he brought his magazine up and showed me a picture of me knocking Jessie out. ( **Translation: Oh my god! You are him!** )

I jumped with a panic. The kid scared the hell out of me. People around us were looking at us with curiosity. Looking at Marco, he had his arms crossed, giving me a 'I told you so' face, with a satisfying smile.

Rolling my eyes, I look back at the kid. He held the magazine in front of me.

"¿Puedo tener un autógrafo?" the kid kindly asked wth a grinned. ( **Translation: Can I have an autograph?** )

I stood there, still shocked at the fact that someone would actually recognize me. Looking down at the magazine, I read the title of the article, " _A New Era for The Rookie!_ ". I looked back at the kid, who had a worried face. Smiling, I took the magazine.

I turned to Marco. "You have a sharpie or something, bro?" I asked.

Marco nod and adjusted his backpack to the front. He opens the front pocket and search. Finally, he got out the a black sharpie and handed it to me.

I reached for it and uncapped the top with my mouth. Putting the tip of the sharpie on paper I asked the kid, "¿Cómo te llamas?" ( **Translation: What is your name?** )

"Me llamo James." the kid happily said. ( **Translation: My name is, James.** )

I smirked. "James, huh? ¿Cuántos años tienes, James?" I scribble his name on the magazine in a random place. ( **Translation: How old are you, James?** )

"Tengo trece años!" James proudly said. (¡ **Translations: I'm thirteen years old!** )

"He said '13', right?" Marco asked.

"Yes, he did say that." I quirked an eyebrow while smiling.

"Ah shit! Thank you Spanish class!" Marco leaned on my shoulder, "Even though I still don't know how to speak it!"

I pushed Marco off of me and chuckled. "¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?" ( **Translation: What do you want to be when you grow up?** )

The kid giggled and stood still. He pointed at me. I gave him a confused look and pointed at myself.

"Yo quiero ser in boxeador como tú!" the kid happily said. "Tú fuiste increíe cuando te vi en la televisión. Nunca visto a nadie pelear asi! ( **Translation: I want to be a boxer just like you! You were just amazing when I saw you on TV. I never seen anyone who can fight like that!** )

I chuckle. "Por qué?" I smirked. "Hay otros boxeadores mejor qué yo." ( **Translation: Why? There are other boxers who are better than me.** )

The kid shook his head. "No. Yo he mirado boxeo todo mi vida y nunca he visto alguién qué tenga el corazón un boxeador ," the kid looked down at his fingers, playing with them, "Estoy muy contenta qué algúien como tú nacio en in lugar comic este. Antes yo pensaba qué nadié podie nacer en in lugar peligroso," the kid look back at me with innocent eyes, "por eso es qué yo quiero ser como tú cuando yo se grande." ( **Translation: No. I watch boxing my whole life and I have never seen someone who has a heart of a boxer. I'm glad that someone like you is born in a place like this. I use to think nobody can be born in a dangerous place. But, now, I guess you can be anything. So that's why I want to be just like you when I'm older.** )

I stopped writing on the magazine and looked straight into the boy. Nobody has ever told me something like this before. The kid really made my day.

I smiled widely and wrote my finally words. Signing it, I gave it back to the kid and gave Marco his sharpie back. He took it and read what I wrote.

I bent down to reach his level. "Esperemos ver tus sueños exito entonces." Standing in my normal size, Marco and I start walking. I slightly turned around and waved at the kid. ( **Translation: Hope to see your dreams succeed then.** )

The kid waved back. "¡Gracias, Eren! Yo no puedo esperar a verte otra vez!" ( **Translation: Thank you, Eren! Can't wait to see you again!** )

Both Marco and I chuckled and continued walking. Marco put his hands behind his head and I put my hands in my overall pockets.

"Dude, that was fucking sweet," Marco said with a smile.

"That left me speechless. Didn't expect that kid to go all out. His dreams will come true, he just needs to keep on doing what he's doing," I said.

"Yeah," Marco respond. "Told you someone would recognize you."

I sigh loudly with a smile, looking up at the buildings. We both stayed quiet for a few seconds until I decide to end it.

"Tell me," I looked at Marco, "Do you really not know Spanish?"

Marco frowned. "I understand a few words, but no," he looked at me, "I wish I can speak Spanish though!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you never paid attention and you would always copy my work," I chuckled, "you would've have perfect Spanish like Mikasa and I."

"That's because you guys were practically raised by two Argentinians. I can almost here that sexy accent coming from you, ya know," Marco smirk and wiggle his eyebrows, "I bet that's another reason why all the ladies fall for you."

I laughed. "I wish I had the accent a bit more thick, but I don't know. I'm glad I know Spanish and the culture of it."

"Have Mr. Journalist ever hear you speak Spanish yet?" Marco asked. "Maybe if he heard it he would be interested," he joked.

I laughed again. "Marco, shut the fuck up."

We both continued walking to school for another 20min. Hearing the late bell rang, both of us quickly went our different directions going to class.

_Mikasa is going to be so piss!_

I entered my biology class. Everyone was looking at me while my teacher was glaring at me and crossing his arms together.

"I hope you have a good excuse that you are late, Mr. Yeager." The teacher said.

"Uhh, I took a really nasty shit?" I jokingly said.

I look at Mikasa, who was giving me a death stare. Connie, Sasha, and Armin, on the other hand, were laughing at me silently.

The class burst out laughing. My teacher eyed the class. Everyone was quiet again. The teacher went back to looking at me again.

"Nutrition. Detention for 10min!" the teacher yelled. He pointed at my seat. "Go and sit down, now!"

I sigh with an annoyed tone. Sliding my feet across the room, I can hear people giggling. I sat down, not bother looking at my sister. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Eren," said a whisper.

I turned my head, my classmate, Tom, was grinning.

"What's up?" I curiously asked.

"Bro, you were amazing yesterday and Saturday," he loudly whispered.

I quietly shush him. "Quiet! Nobody knows-"

"Knows what?" Mikasa joined, whispering at us.

I quickly turned and shook my hands rapidly. "N-nothing! He's talking about this week when I was hanging out with Marco! We were playing soccer"

Mikasa quirked her eyebrows. She went to looking at Tom. I can feel that Tom was getting uncomfortable with her eyeing him. Mikasa let out a quick breath and went back to the lesson.

I went back to looking at Tom, leaning close to his ear. "As much as I appreciate that, I really don't want Mikasa or any of my friends to find out just yet."

Tim backed away slowly, giving me a confused look. "Uh, just letting you know. A lot of my friends were talking about. Why hide it?"

I sigh and leaned against my seat. "Long story."

Tim leaned back in his chair as well. "Good luck with that then. But seriously, you were unbelievably good. Hope to see you fight again."

I smiled and put my bucket hat, covering my eyes. "You probably will soon."

I fell into a peaceful nap until my teacher took off my bucket hat and gave me a soft slap on my head telling me to pay attention.

* * *

* * *

Thirty-five minutes into second period, nobody has said anything to me about my events. The only thing I notice is that people kept looking at me. I ignored it and continue to do me.

"Eren,"

I heard a voice call my name constantly. Shaking my head I asked, "What?"

Ymir quirked her eyebrow. "You seem out of it today. You good, man?"

"Yeah, you seem awfully quiet." Connie said. "Is it because you have detention after this?"

"Ugh," I face palm, " _don't_ remind me!"

Ymir laughed. "Oh, man, what did you do this time?!"

I frowned at her. "Nothing, I was just late," I retorted.

Connie leaned back against his chair and starts laughing. "But you would've laughed on what he said! Taking a nasty shit! Oh man!"

Ymir eyes widen and grinned. "No way!" she also leaned back to start laughing. "Only you would say some dumb shit like that!"

I crossed my arms. "Well, what the fuck did he expect me to say?"

"Something smart," Connie replied. He stopped laughing and leaned forward, wiping a tear. "Can't wait to hear what Mikasa has to say."

"Don't _defiantly_ remind me of that." I groaned.

"Oh, how I do love Mumkasa's lectures," Ymir sarcastically said. "Anway," she pointed at my lips, "what happen there?"

I winced and looked at Ymir. "What about it?" I nervously said.

Connie leaned forward to observe it. "Eren, bro, that looks like someone punched the living shit out of it."

I touched my lips so Connie won't have to analyze it some more. "Marco and I were playing fighting in his room until I slipped and hit my lips on the corner of the table."

"Ahh," both Ymir and Connie winced.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I leaned back against my chair. "It's getting punched in the face."

"Looks like it's healing though." Ymir said as shook her shoulders.

I nod my head. The three of us continued to laugh and talk loudly. As usual, Mr. Travis would threat us that he will separate us, even though we mostly finish before everyone.

When the bell finally rang for nutrition, I got up and said my goodbyes to everyone. Walking to my bio teachers room, people that I didn't even know said hello or good job. My stomach began to twist and turn because of my group finding out.

Walking into my bio teacher's room, i saw my teacher wiping the board. He turned to me and told me to sit down. I sat in front of his desk, putting my backpack on top of the black desk.

"Eren," my bio teacher said, putting the board eraser down, "You know how much I hate tardiness," he turned around and went around his desk, leaning against it. "And you came up with better excuse then you saying that inappropriate comment."

I stayed quiet, already bored on this topic. Nodding my shoulders I said, "I went to my locker to put my duffel bag away. That's all, sir."

"What about sleeping? That's another thing I hate." my teacher glared at me, "how many times do I have to tell you to stop? I know you hate this class, but at least write a few things down before taking a nap."

"Oh my god, fine!" I rolled my eyes, "I will write a few notes before taking a nap. Happy?"

My bio teacher stayed quiet and sigh. "Okay then, you may go," he leaned off his desk and went behind it, sitting down. "Don't be late again and stop falling asleep during my lessons."

I got up and grabbed my backpack. "Alrighty then."

Walking passed my teacher, he said, "Oh, and congratulations on your win too, Eren."

I stopped in front of the door and turned my head towards him with a panic.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but," he frown, "hiding it from your friends and family isn't such a good idea, Eren. Considering people already know as well. How long you think today will last with people knowing and telling?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and chuckled. "I don't know. Reasons, I guess. I told my best friend that nobody wouldn't watch it because it wasn't professionals, you know? But I guess I was wrong and didn't expect people to watch it or even you as well. "

My teacher grinned. "I'm a boxing fan myself."

"Wow, you aren't so boring after all," I joked.

My teacher chuckled. "I may be strict teacher, but I always enjoy a good fight. I was nearly impress on how you handled everything. Wouldn't expect you to be so calm even though I've seen you fought many people here and no offense you go crazy." He leaned baker his desk. "You have phenomenal skills and talent. Have you consider being a professional boxer?"

Smiling, I said, "Yeah, I thought about it a lot. That's why I've been training and got my first fight."

"Well, tell your trainer that I said good job. He's doing a good job at it too." My teacher said, smiling.

"I'll tell him that you said thanks," I grinned. "You know, you are not a bad teacher when you don't have a strict up your-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Yeager," my teacher said, picking up a pile of pepper from his desk, "I'll see you later. Have a good and good luck with everyone."

I laughed and waved goodbye. Leaving out of the class, the bell rang. Groaning, I walked straight to my third period.

Today, I felt it was going to be a long day in school.

* * *

* * *

After, fourth period. I walked toward our hangout spot with Historia. Her and I were talking more about the camping trip.

"How much clothes should I bring though?" Historia asked while looking down at herself. "I really do hope we get a cabin."

"Mikasa said that the cabin that her coworker goes to isn't expensive. Couple of $50-$80 from each of us." I respond.

"That is actually not bad. Does the group know about it?" Historia asked.

I shook my head. "Not that I know of. We should discuss it."

Historia chuckled and pointed forward. "After Mumkasa is done giving Marco his lecture."

I looked forward and frown. "You have got to be kidding."

As well walked more closer, you can hear Mikasa giving her lecture.

"You and eren never listen. I don't want you two not graduating on stage because of your tardiness." Mikasa said.

"Mumkasa," Marco complained, "I'm sorry, okay? I promise it won't happen again," he raised his hands to a salute.

Mikasa groaned and turned to face me. "I hope you heard all that or do I have to repeat myself?"

"No!" everyone said.

"No, hermana," I rolled my eyes, "I was just late because I had to put my duffle bag in the locker." I walked towards the tree and leaned against it. ( **Translation: Sister.** )

"Eren and I were talking and we think that we should go camping for a whole week rather than staying for the weekend." Historia stepped in.

"I was thinking that too," Jean said, as he grabbed Mikasa arm and brought her closer to him. He stopped his arms around her waist. "We get to spend more time together and enjoy it."

"How does it work though?" Reiner asked. "Like do we have to pay everyday for the cabin or people? Sorry if it's a stupid question I just never been camping."

"We only pay for the cabin we are staying in." Armin said.

"But," Annie stepped in, "it could be a little more expensive if we stay there for awhile."

"That's why we just suggested the weekends." Mikasa said. "I asked my coworker and he said that it cause 500 just to stay for the whole week."

"And extra for food and drinks," Jean sigh.

We all continued talking about it until Reiner had to bring up another subject.

"Yo, Eren" Reiner called, "What did you and Marco do on Saturday and Sunday? Two different people came up to me and asked about you."

"Same!" Jean joined in. "They were telling me something about boxing and I just started laughing because I have never seen you box before."

"Yes," Mikasa turned her head, "people were telling me to congratulate you and your victory against Jessie? What do they mean?"

My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I didn't know how to respond to that. I looked at Marco and he gave me the same face.

"Eren," Mikasa lowered her voice, "are you hiding something from us?"

"No! I'm not!" I quickly said. "I don't know hat they're talking about! Maybe I look like someguy who fought against Jessie person, but I don't box. All I know is that people from school saw Marco and I play soccer and that's it."

"Y-yeah!" Marco nervously said, "they probably congratulated us because it was a good game."

Mikasa was about to say something until the bell rang. She turned to me and told me that we were going to continue it at home.

We collected our belongings and start walking. By the time we entered the main building, the group went different directions and went to our classes.

My heart was still beating and Marco, standing next to me, put a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a worry look.

_I just want this day to quickly end._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I had to leave you guys in a cliff hanger like this :( next chapter you will know whether or not they find out. 
> 
> Stay tune guys!! Continue reading! And give some comments and kudos! 
> 
> And again, sorry about my terrible English :/ I'm working hard on it!


	16. Guess Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Eren's excuse on telling Hanji, Levi, Erwin, and Danny, on why he wouldn't tell his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for all this!! This chapter was really messy and hard to do because I honestly forgot how I wanted it to end!

\- After School -

"Alrighty then, class!" Hanji turned off the projector, "I will see you all tomorrow!"

The whole class yelled out bye. I told my friends that I will catch up with them in a few seconds. Walking up to Hanji, she grinned at me.

"You wanna drive with me?" Hanji asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't want my friends to think something is up even though they all have suspicions."

"Eren," she put a folder in her bag, "why aren't you telling them about this? You know you can't hide it forever."

I groaned and scratched the back of my neck. "I know, but- I don't know. I'll tell you why I'm not telling them when I get to your place."

Hanji shrugged her shoulders. "Alright. It better be a good excuse as well too. Even if you don't think they won't accept it, you know they'll always be there for you."

"I know," I frowned.

I walked out of Hanji's room and made my way towards the stairs. Marco and Connie were waiting for me by the stairs.

"What took ya so long?" Connie asked while walking down the stairs.

I followed. "Oh, I was just confused about the whole STD topic."

"Imagine having that for the rest of your life and you are just waiting to die," Marco said in a low voice.

"Oh god, never mind," I rolled my eyes, "can we switch this topic, like did you guys hear Queen Latifah's new album." ( **A/N: Just letting ya'll know, Queen Lat. album actually happen like in Nov. 23, 1989, but since I like her, I wanted to add it** )

"Uh, not a fan," Connie said, "she's okay."

"What? Okay!" I stopped walking, "she's literally queen of rap and the best!" I chuckled, "ya get it?"

Connie smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so funny."

I flicked him off. "What about Stezo? I think his recent album is great."

"Oh hell yeah!" Marco put his hand on my shoulder and shook me. "I love Crazy Noise!"

"Bro! I love Freak the Funk," I happily said. "The beat was just so good." I turned to Connie. "You heard of that album yet?"

Connie nodded. "Of course, but, again, not my taste. I'm not much of a rap type of dude. I love my rock," he grinned.

"Same," Marco and I said at the same time.

"But you also like that Spanish trashy music though, Eren," Connie joked.

"Hey, hey, don't call it trashy. I grew up with that," I said. "You just don't like it because you don't understand it. Also, you just hate because I always get the ladies whenever we had a school dance," I smirked.

"Ha! As if! Even if I don't know how to dance any barachata," Connie said.

"You mean bachata?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. However you pronounce it," Connie waved his hand, "I still can dance real smooth with the ladies," Connie grinned, wiping his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, totally, Connie," Marco chuckled, "that's what totally happen last year on our junior at the Homecoming Dance with Stacy,"

I laughed so hard. "I remember that night!"

"Fuck you for bringing that up again!" Connie yelled, "It was totally an accident and it was a one night that we shouldn't remember!"

Marco started joking me on the laughing. "But Stacy was so fucking embarrasses with you!" Marco held his stomach, "I even felt embarrass for the poor girl!"

I wiped a tear. "Stacy slapped the bitch out of Connie that night."

"All I did was stepped on her dress and caused it to rip from the front where her fucking titties were being wild," Connie retorted.

Marco and I laughed hard which made us sound like monkeys from the jungle. Connie flicked us off and stated mumbling, telling us that he hates us.

By the time we made it, the whole group was there waiting by the usual spot.

"Yo," Marco called.

"Hey, hey!" Sasha said while eating a bag of chips.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Armin asked.

"We should go to the park and just chill," Ymir suggested, "seems like a good day too."

"I can't, I have work," Mikasa turned to face me, "you got work today?"

"Yeah, lots of stuff to do at the mall," I respond and turned to Marco, "can I speak with you before I leave though?"

"Sure," Marco said.

"Why can't you just tell him here, Eren?" Mikasa questioned.

"Because what Marco and I talk about is really private and no, they're not bad incase you thought," I said.

Marco and I walked away from the group where they couldn't be able to hear us. I put my duffle bag on the ground.

"When I leave you make sure Mikasa doesn't ask you about Saturday. I've been worried since lunch," I said.

Marco made a 'You must be joking' face. "You know Mikasa will ask about it."

"Ugh, I know, but please try." I begged.

Marco sigh. "Alright, I'll try," He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "Now go do you shit. I'll see ya tomorrow."

I adjusted my duffle bag to make more comfortable. Waving bye to my group, I quickly left to the train.

* * *

* * *

I was walking in front of my small market with fruits and vegetable stands in front of the store. Little kids were buying a gum ball from a small candy machine outside the market. Cool wind hit against my face. The walk wasn't so bad to Hanji's. It's peaceful unlike mine.

"Excuse me, son," said a deep voice.

I looked around and notice a cop car pulling next to me. As I stopped walking, both passengers' and drivers' door opened. Men in blue closed their door. One had blond hair while the other one had black. The black hair cop had sunglasses on. Walking towards me, I tightened my duffle bags.

What now?

"Uh, afternoon, officers?" I confusingly said.

The black hair cop stood in front of me. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "School is already over... is there a problem?"

"Are you from here?" the black hair cop asked.

"No, I am from the South Bronx,"

The blonde cop came next to me, looking in my eyes and down, noticing my duffle bag. He looked back up at me. "What you got there, son?"

"My clothes?" I said in an annoyed tone. I can feel my teeth grinding against each other.

"Let us see the bag," said the black hair cop.

I scoffed. "As if I'm a let you see my bag."

"Are you disobeying our orders son?" said blonde hair cop as he took a step forward. "Because if you are we are going have to take you to the station for being a suspect."

My mouth and eyes widened. "You can't do that! Just because I am not allowing you to check my fucking bag doesn't mean you can arrest me for that! All you pigs ever do is question people by the way they look! So call 'law protector' my ass!"

"That's it," the blond hair cop grab my wrist and brought it behind my neck. With one hand he quickly snatched my duffle bag and tossed it to the other cop. With the other rough tug, he grabbed my backpack. He aggressively grabbed my free wrist and brought it behind too, walking towards his car.

"What the hell!" I struggle, "let go!"

The blonde cop laid me on top of the hood in the back of the car. With his leg, he roughly spreader my legs open. He got out his hand cuffs and put it on me. "Remain still," he pointed at me, "or swear to god I will put you in this car and drive you to the station for insulting a cop with disrespectful shit and for assault." He looked over to his partner. "Check them."

The blonde cop lift me off the car and removed my bucket hat, checking it, and dropping it in the floor. He started patting my top shoulder, making his way down my body, and checking my little pockets.

"How is the bag?" asks the blonde cop.

I can hear my clothes falling out of the bag including my gloves and shoes.

"Nothing else but clothes, shoes, and boxing gloves," the cop replied, dropping my duffle bag on the ground.

"Boxing gloves, hey?" the blond cop whispered. "What you have boxing gloves for? Incase people from your city will fuck with you?" he chuckled. "I swear everyone dies in that place. Too ghetto."

I growled and struggle some more. "Don't suspect my city!" The blond cop tighten my wrist and lean over above me so I won't escape.

"Check his backpack as well," the blonde cop continued searching me, "Double check on his backpack because kids these days know how hide things."

The black hair cop motion my backpack upside down for all my school material to drop. I stop struggling with the blonde hair cop. My arms were hurting by the hand cuffs. I notice civilians looking at the situation and whispering to each other as they pass by. Closing my eyes, waiting for all this to be over.

"Rookie," someone called.

I turned my head a saw, Levi, standing in front of the market store with a brown paper bag. He was wearing him usually windbreaker and a white bucket hat.

"Levi?" I said back.

"Keep quiet!" the cop loudly said and stopped searching me, looking at Levi. "You know this delinquent, sir?"

Levi looked at the blonde cop. "Yes, I do," he looked back at me, "what did you do?"

I scoff. "I didn't do jack shit to them! I was just minding my own business and going to Erwin's!"

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" the cop yelled as he grabs my hand and tighten it.

I winced at the pain. Looking at Levi, he already seem to be irritated as well with the whole situation.

"Aren't you not allow to search them without a warrant?" Levi asked as he put his paper bag down. "Hope you know that it's against the law."

"Who are you to ask if we know the law?" The black hair cop dropped my backpack on the floor and walked over to Levi. "Hope you know that we are the law. Now keep walking or we are going to take you and your friend to the station."

"You know damn well you can't do that." Levi crossed his arms together. "Why are you searching him in the first place if he was just on his way to a friend's house?"

"If we accused them of being a suspect, we must do our rights as cops to question anything that isn't the ordinary," said the black hair cop. "Plus, he ain't from around here."

"So, basically you searched him because of how he looks and where he's from," Levi pointed out.

"Kids like him is a disaster and a problem for this community," said the blonde cop, "like I said, I must always stop people that I see that is out of the ordinary."

Levi scoff. "But treating them like shit is something you should do." He uncrossed his hands and walked up to the blonde cop. "Now, since you are done searching him, I would like to take him now to my friend's place. Unless you want to keep searching every part of him until he's strip naked."

The whole time I saw Levi and the cops arguing, I was shocked and amazed with Levi. I heard the blonde cop growled and look down at me. He let go of my wrist and unlock the hand cuffs.

"Next time I see your ass here and you look like you are suspicious even more," the blonde cop came closer to my face, "I will arrest you."

I narrowed my eyes. "What the fuck ever."

Both of the cops walked over to their car. Turning the engine on, they gave us one last look and started driving.

"Pinche pelotudo," I whispered in a anger tone. ( **Argentina Slang: Fucking asshole** )

I sigh and walked over to my duffle bag. Bending down, I put my clothes back inside my bag. I zipped up and went to my backpack and do the same with my school material. Standing up, I saw Levi looking at me. He already picked up the paper bag from the ground.

I put my backpack over my shoulder and adjusted it. Smirking, I said, "Thanks for standing up for me. Didn't expect you to be like that."

Levi scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't expect too much." He turned around and starts walking.

I followed next to him. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"I was obviously getting some groceries for Hanji and Erwin since they needed some for dinner tonight," Levi paused, "besides, this place was closer and I was too lazy too drive to a better looking market."

"Wow! Levi being nice?" I jokingly said. "I must say that you are impressing me little by little every time we see each other. Maybe you'll start being nice to m-" I start chuckling until I felt a quick flick on my temple. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I should've left you with the cops, idiot" Levi growled.

I pout. "I was just being nice! Not that long ago I was in pain with my wrist."

"Does that alway happens to you?" Levi suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"You know," Levi looked at me, "getting searched or being a suspect."

I looked straight forward and shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, most of the time I get stopped because of how I look," I sigh, "but other than that. I am use to it."

"Didn't seem like you were use to it right now," Levi said. "Looks like you were embarrassed with it."

I shrugged again. "I was actually," I look back at him, "It's all good though."

"It wasn't right for them to treat you like you were a beast. That was really illegal on what they did to you. You could've said you have rights."

I chuckle. "It's not easy for me to have that especially where I live" I smirked, "and not that long ago I hope that I would see you being so nice to me! How do you feel?"

Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Like I am about to vomit."

"Sure, whatever you say," I smiled.

Levi was looking at me in silence. I did the same with him. Both of us were quiet until Levi quickly looked forward.

"Next time they try doing that, just ask them if they have a warrant." Levi advices. "They may be cops but, again, you have rights."

Smiling even more, I chuckle softly and said, "Thank you for the advice, Levi. I'll remember that."

"You better because I see you or hear that you went to jail for anything I am going to kick your ass." Levi threaten.

I put my hands being my neck, looking straight forward. "Yeah, yeah." I looked down at his bucket hat. Reaching for it, I poked his head. "Nice bucket hat. You look really good in it instead of a cap."

"Thanks, rookie," Levi turned his head to the other side, "you don't look bad yourself."

I chuckled again and kept walking forward. Both of us were having small talks about Levi's next article. Levi was also asking me questions about my future career and plans.

We both were in front of Erwin's loft. Levi quickly rang the door bell.

"Who is it?" asked Hanji.

"Who the fuck do you think it is?" Levi said, pressing the button.

"Ah, hello again, Levi," Hanji said. "How was grocery shopping?"

Levi pressed the button again. "Annoying and a mess. I also have rookie with me as well."

"Ah, finally! What too you so long, Eren?" Hanji asked.

I put my finger above Levi and pressed the button. "Long story. I'll explain it when I go up there." I removed my finger off of Levi's.

"Alrighty then," Hanji said.

The door bell buzz opened and both of us made our way inside.

By the time we got inside of Erwin's apartment, Hanji was in the kitchen making dinner. I can smell the sizzling bacon and patty.

"Here is your shit," Levi said as he put the grocers down on the metallic marble counter.

Hanji turned around holding her spatula. "Eren!"

I smiled. "Hello again, Hanji," I walked towards the counter and sat in the wooden stool, "Damn, I'm starving!"

"Well, you are just in time! I'm making cheeseburgers!" Hanji held the spatula high above her head. She reached towards the paper bag and took out the ingredients.

"Nice!"

Levi sat next to me with two cans of coke. "Where is Danny and Erwin?"

"Oh, they're doing something real quick in the gym," Hanji said. She gave Levi a burger.

Levi mumble thanks. He pass me the extra coke.

"Thanks," I opened the can and took a sip.

Doors loudly opened. "Hey, Eren!" said Danny.

Levi and I turned around. Danny and Erwin were walking towards the kitchen. Danny sat next to me while Erwin was standing In front of me.

"What took you so long?" Erwin asked.

"Oh! Um, I got," I made a soft chuckle, "I didn't do anything but-"

"He got stopped by two policemen," Levi answered.

Everyone in the gasped and faced me. Hanji was holding her spatula.

"Why did you get stopped by the cops?" Danny asked in a worried tone.

I shrugged. "Because the way how I look and where I am from," I took another sip of my coke, "I was honestly going to cud at those putos." Smiling, I turned to Levi and started patting him. "But thanks to him, he came and saved me from them."

Levi rolled his eyes and kept drinking his coke. "I didn't want Erwin and Danny to be waiting."

Danny leaned over a bit and smiled. "Aw, Levi being a sweetheart?"

"I fucking hate all of you guys," Levi bit into his burger.

We all chuckled and continue to talk. Hanji handed all of us a melted cheeseburger with the rest of the ingredients that Levi bought today, I was preparing my burger.

Bitting into the burger, I felt the juice fell down my chin. I wave my happily groaned and said, "Hanji! Can I live with you! You cook so amazing!"

Hanji laughed while she was preparing her burger. "Why, thank you! Does Mikasa not know how to cook?"

"No! She actually does," I quickly respond, "she has had a lot of practice." I grinned.

"Who's Mikasa?" Levi asked.

"I thought I told you that I had an adoptive sister?"

Levi shock his head. "Maybe I wasn't here that one time then."

"Oh, well, yeah, Mikasa is my adopted sister," I smiled, "she's honestly a sibling that I never asked for."

"But yet," Hanji but into her burger and chewed, "you are keeping your boxing secrets from her- and your friends. They might know, you know? Few students were talking about it as well."

"Why are you are you keeping it a secret?" Erwin questioned as he chewed his meal. "Even people from my auto shop were asking me about you and congratulating as well."

"Yeah? Aren't you and your friends close with each other?" Danny asked.

I quickly shook my hand while holding my burger. "We are! We are! It's just that I," I put scratch my head "I don't want them to freak out about this, well, only one friend of mine knows. He's someone I really trust."

"If you trust him then you can trust your other friends," Levi said he turned his body to face me, "why would they freak out?"

I sigh and put my elbow on top of my thigh. Resting my head against the palm of my hand. "The reason why I don't want to tell them... is because-"

A couple of knocks from the door interrupted me. I lift my head up. Hanji put her burger down, but Erwin stopped her.

"I got it," Erwin said as he walked towards the door.

"Who could that be?" Danny asked.

"Don't know, but I am going to the bathroom," Hanji got up from her seat and left.

Shrugging my shoulders I continued eating.

"Eren!" said a loud, angry call.

I coughed out my food and perked my head up while my eyes widen with confusion. Is that? Slowly turning my head, I see Mikasa and all my friends standing there with a disappointment and confuse look. Marco, on the other hand, looks guilty.

Marco scratched his neck, looking at me with a frown. "Sorry, Eren. She basically followed you and I tried to stop her."

I got up from my seat and went in front of gen group. "Why did are all of you guys here?" I look at Mikasa. "And why aren't you at work?"

"I didn't have work at all today," Mikasa crossed her arms. "I lied because I knew something was up ever since you had this high paying job of yours and what made it more suspicious was people telling me about your boxing match!"

Mikasa adjusted her backpack forward and unzipped it. She dug in and remove a magazine. Scrolling through a page she landed on a full page of my fight on Sunday with Jessie.

_The know._

Looking up, I frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"I took it from a boy in my 6th period. He was talking about you and your fight he saw on t.v," Mikasa looked down on the magazine and read, "Even with a bloody, busted lips, Eren Yeager, still won the fight!" She locked her eyes on mine. "No wonder I see cuts and bruises on your face! I actually believed you when you say that boxes fell on you! And the payments! Mejor empezar a hablar, Eren!" ( **Translation: You better start talking, Eren!** )

"Espera un segund, Mikasa!" I said while holding my hands up for defense. I couldn't help but feel guilty about lying to them. ( **Translation: Wait a second** )

"Eren," Hanji said as she came the bathroom, "you need to tell them."

I heard everyone gasp and calling Hanji out with confusion.

Hanji put her hand up. "Before you guys ask what I'm doing here; this is my home," she smiled. "Did you guys honestly forget?"

Everyone looked around the loft making small comments about them remembering.

"No wonder this place look so familiar," Armin said, still looking around.

"You knew about this too, Ms. Hanji?" Connie confusingly asked.

"Yes," Hanji came next to me, "I knew it since Eren first started training with my husband."

Everyone turned around and say Erwin moving next to Hanji, putting an arm in her shoulder. Hanji put her hand over his.

"What you mean 'started training with my husband'?" Mikasa repeated.

"I'm training to become a professional boxer, Mikasa."

"A professional boxer?" Reiner confusingly repeated. "When the hell did all that happen?"

"I was working at a bar as a boxer for a couple of weeks until I met Erwin. He offered to help me to become professional boxer, and, here I am." I smiled. "At the bar, I also meet cool people. Danny," I pointed at him, which he waved, "was very helpful with me whenever I get bruises or bloody noses."

"But why keep it a secret?" Armin asked. "How come Marco is the only one who knew about this?"

"Because Marco is someone I tell everything too," I paused, "don't get me wrong, guys, I trust all of you, but I was really nervous on telling you guys about this and feel."

"Why be nervous about it?" Mikasa retorted. "How would you know how we would feel? How do you think I will feel about it? Especially dad."

"Oh god," Levi said as he got out of his seat making his way towards us. "Maybe if you let Eren explain about how he feel on why he didn't tell you without giving him some shit then you would see his point of view,"

"I didn't ask for your saying, shorty," Mikasa glared. "You have no saying in this."

Levi arched an eyebrow. "Oh? I don't? Even though I've been with your brother half the time he's here training his ass off to be a professional boxer and you're here belittling him about not telling you? I could see why he didn't want to tell you."

"What did you say?" Mikasa got closer to Levi.

Levi stepped closer as well, but I ended up holding both of them back. Narrowing my eyes at Levi I said, "Not helping."

Levi frowned and scoff. "Just saying," he walked next to Hanji.

I look back at Mikasa. "Mikasa-"

"Is it true on what the midget said? Think I will belittle you at the fact you didn't tell me?" Mika said said.

"In a way," I said back.

"Pero in boxeador, Eren?" Mikasa loudly said. "I already see you enough with scars and bruisers!" ( **Translate: But a boxer, Eren?** )

"Mikasa!" I loudly interrupted. "Esta es la razón por la cual no quería decirte!" I paused, "because you are going to judge right away!" ( **Translate: This is why I didn't want to tell you!** )

"Can you guys speak please say everything in English please?" Connie randomly said.

"Cállate!" Both Mikasa and I said together. ( **Translate: Shut up!** )

Connie jumped and went behind Ymir. Mikas and I continued our argument.

"Of course I am going to judge right away because being a boxer is dangerous!" Mikasa said.

"You think I don't know how dangerous it is? You think I don't know the consequences it is to be a boxer? Trust me, Erwin explained it all and I accept it! I did it because I was good at it! Why do you think my old boss at bar hired me in the first place? I'm going to be a grown ass person in a month and I made my decision." I paused, looking at Mikasa dead in the eyes, I can see her face sadden. I also slowly relax and sigh. "I'm not gonna lie though... I thought it was for the money because we really needed it, but when Erwin came and I won my first matches I felt like I was literally born to do this. I love fighting and seeing those people cheer for me really boosted my confidence. They don't look at me like a street rat... they look at me because of me and my skills."

Everyone around me was quiet and not moving a muscle. I look at Marco, who was giving me a small smile. I smiled back at him.

"I only told Marco because he wouldn't judge me for my choices," I look back at everyone, "I get it, it was wrong of me to say that and I'm so sorry... but I couldn't do it because I'm scared of what you guys would say. You know I already have problems on the streets because of gangs and people in general. Imagine me telling you guys that I'm want to be a boxer? You guys would I'm crazy and that I am going to get more hurt, knowing all of you. That's why I didn't want to say anything to you guys."

Everyone still remained quiet. Mikasa closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Eren." Mikasa said. "I guess we would say that because we just worry about you. We're scared of losing you and just thinking about you being in a ring makes me have chills." She took her hand off my shoulder.

Armin came next to Mikasa. "Yeah, Eren. Seeing all those gang members fighting you already gets me nervous and scared because I think that you are going to die."

All my friends came around me.

"No matter what your choice is, Eren," Mikasa paused, "as a sister I will try to accept it. I want you to be happy and successful."

I happyily smiled. Leaning closer to Mikasa and I pulled her into a hug. "You are honestly the best sister."

Mikasa hugged me back. "I know. And you're my idiot brother.

"Group hug!" Sasha loudly said.

Everyone hugged each other which caused us to loose balance and knocked us onto the floor. The room was full with laughter.

"Well," Hanji haunch over us, "I have burgers waiting for us and knowing Ymir, Marco, and Eren, I would need to make more."

"Ah hell yeah!" Ymir, Marco, and I said at the same time.

We eventually got up. I help Hanji move all the food and drinks to the dining room table. Erwin offered to help make the burgers for everyone.

All of us sat and enjoy the burgers. We were all having a good time and making some memory.

Erwin, Danny, and Levi introduce themselves to everyone. Levi and Mikasa would glare at each other once in awhile.

It was time for us to leave. Hanji gave me extra burgers for my dad. We all said our goodbyes and left.

Walking down the street, we quickly ran to the train that would lead into the Bronx. Just in time, we all sat down.

"So," Annie said, "when are you going to tell your dad?"

I yawned. "Soon. Probably after I am done with my training with Erwin."

After that, we all continue to joke around and laugh. Eventually, a security guard told us to keep it down.

Getting off the train, the sun was already gone. By the time we got to our neighborhood, we said goodbye.

Mikasa and I were finally home. Both of us put our stuff on the floor and sat on the couch, looking at the blank television.

"I am too lazy to take a shower," Mikasa said.

"So am I," I respond back. I turned my head towards my sister. "How do you think dad would feel?"

Mikasa shrugged. "Don't know. He'll probably be confuse as I was. You know how dad is when he's confuse."

I chuckled and face the television again. "Yeah, like that one time we spoke Spanish to him for the first time."

Mikasa gave me a small chuckle. "I remember. Mom was really proud while dad was confused. What did we say again?"

"¿Me puede pasar una servilleta por favor?" I laughed. "His face was priceless!" ( **Translate: Can you pass me a napkin, please?** )

"I think that was one of the most confusing moments in his life," Mikasa laughed.

We continued to talk and laugh for about an hour until both of us knocked out on the couch. Both of us were leaning on the opposite side of the couch.

Later at night, I heard the door unlock. I was too lazy to check who it was because I knew it was my dad. I can hear him drag his feet across the room in front of the couch. He sat between us and groaned.

Hearing him snore, I decided to lean off the couch and rest my head against my dad's thigh. I felt Mikasa do the same. Hearing my dad chuckle, he pat us both on the head and began snore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I kinda like the idea where Eren and Mikasa argue in Spanish and English at the same time xD
> 
> Again, sorry if this is a bit messy. I had more but since we only get like enough words to post in this site, I had to delete some other things, but I like how it came out. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Keep giving me kudos/comments below!
> 
> Stay tune and keep reading!

**Author's Note:**

> We all have those days where suck at test xD 
> 
> Thanks for reading! There is more!!
> 
> Oh, and I did a lot of research on New York and other stuff lol but if I got anything wrong like streets wise for example, please tell me as soonas possible Dx I am not from NY, but I wanted to do it from there but my mistake if I made an D':


End file.
